Help me Hold the World
by MyLifeIsALie
Summary: Percy&Annabeth are trying to make a memorable year. Piper&Jason are trying to strengthen their relationship. Hazel is having complications with her friends Leo&Frank. Then there is Nico, who is just trying to find acceptance. Throw in some history books, lying backstabbers, broken hearts, & hot blonde guys, & what do you get? Half-Blood High. Main: Solangelo Percabeth Frazel Jasper
1. Hooray I didn't get kicked out of School

**Hi guys! This is my first PJO story so be nice. I will explain more in the authors note at the bottom :p**

 **Chapter 1: Hooray I didn't get kicked out of school**

Percy's eyes fluttered open when he heard the gentle voice of his mother. "Percy... Percy wake up!"

The teenage boy sat up straight very quickly, and bald his hands up into fists. There was drool dripping from his chin and his mother couldn't help but giggle when she saw the random pieces of hair sticking up on his head. "Are you okay mom! Is someone here?! Do I have to protect you?!"

Sally Jackson gave her son a soft smile, and reached over running her fingers through his tangled hair. "No honey, no. Today is your first day of school, Annabeth will be here soon."

Percy nodded slowly, as if he was just remembering this information. He pulled his blue comforter around him tighter and turned away from his mother. "I don't wanna go mom.'' He yawned.

Sally leaned toward her son, that she raised on her own for the most part, and leaned her head on his shoulder. ''Please Percy. Lets not make this difficult"

He turned his head toward his mother. He stared at her blue eyes and her soft dark hair pulled up into a bun. There were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She worked extra hours just to provide for them-just a family of two.

He gave her a half smile. "Okay mom. For you I guess."

Sally's eyes lit up as she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. She stood up and crossed the room to leave, but stopped at the door. "Percy, you better start getting ready. You can't leave a nice girl like Annabeth waiting." Then she left the room.

He grinned. He loved his mom so much. She was the one who kept him going in life, besides Annabeth of course. He would do anything for her. Four years ago, she had gotten out of an abusive relationship. But it wasn't with his dad. For as much of a jerk his stepdad, Gabe, was to him, he was ten times worse to his mom. And that was not okay. They finally got away from Gabe, but Percy was always worried that one day Gabe would be back. That's why he was always ready to fight in his mothers defense.

Those feelings aside, Percy thought of the day ahead. Although it was the first day of school, a place he despised, he had to admit he was excited. It was his first official school year with his new girlfriend. They got together this past July, although he had been crushing on her since age twelve. Of course he was excited to see his other friends too.

Jason was his best bud, both having great leadership skills they clashed occasionally, but they always had each others backs.. Leo was like the pet of the group. He was the comic relief, and also very obnoxious. Percy's and Leo's sarcasm was similar to some degree, which is how they bonded.

Then there was Piper, who was Annabeth's best friend. She was Jason's girlfriend, so they often went on double dates. Piper was Cherokee girl, who had a knack for giving people tips on their love lives, though she claimed she had no idea how she did it. In fact,.her and Jason got together not too long after Percy and Annabeth.

Frank and Hazel were the last of the group. Frank was a very tall, and somewhat intimidating Asian kid. Most people take advantage of him though, because he is the most awkward kid you'll ever meet, and the exact opposite of what you'd think. That's why he and Hazel share such a bond. Hazel is an African-American girl, who shouldn't even be at their school. She should be attending the Jr. High that is a few miles away, but she is very intelligent so she skipped a grade and is currently a ninth grader.

Every once in a while, Hazel would drag along her half-brother. He is a year older than her, but because she skipped, they are now in the same grade. His name was Nico, and he often got labeled as a 'loner'. He didn't say much, didn't like attention, and was often on his own. The thing that stumped Percy, was the fact that Nico and him used to be friends. Now a days, Nico avoided him at all costs.

Percy shook his head at the thought. He rolled out of bed and only one name came to mind now: Annabeth. Today was their first day of school together, and he knew they would make an impression. Then again, people have been telling them to 'just kiss already' for years.

He strided over to his closet and pulled out a light blue shirt and pulled on some jeans over his boxers. After combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, he started for the kitchen. He felt a zip of vibration go up his leg, so he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. When he saw who the message was from, he grinned.

 _I have been out here for like five minutes. HURRY UP SEAWEED BRAIN!_

Not wanting to be late, he rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a blue muffin that was sitting on the counter, and kissed his mom goodbye. When he met up with her at her car, she was sitting with her arms crossed and a playful glare on her face.

She was wearing a plain orange t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans. Her curly blonde hair fell around her shoulders, and her grey eyes sparkled. "Well what are you waiting for seaweed brain?"

Percy's ears turned a shade of red when he realized he was staring. He climbed into the passenger seat and just laughed. He looked over at his girlfriends confused face and laughed even harder. "What?" she demanded, although she was smirking.

Percy shook his head as he got comfortable in his seat. He stared at her for a few more seconds. Admiring the the twist and curls in her hair. How they framed her face perfectly. "Nothing, I just feel most comfortable with you more than anyone else I know. Remind me to thank Grover for forcing us to work together in Mr. Brunner's class."

Grover was a dear friend of Percy's who sadly, already graduated. Fortunately, Grover did make it into the college he had applied for.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah I miss him. If it wasn't for him, I would never have found out that you're not as annoying as you let on."

Percy shoved her in the shoulder gently, and she returned it with a kiss on the cheek. She then turned her attention back to the insane amount of Manhattan traffic. "We better go if we don't wanna be late for the first day."

After a few minutes of hodge-podge talk, Percy shoved is hand into his pocket, fumbling for his phone. He loved taking random selfies with Annabeth when she was driving because her facial expressions were always priceless. He was switching his phone to camera mode when he noticed a picture hanging from the rear view mirror. It was a photo of Annabeth, she was maybe about ten, with a boy who had the same blonde hair and grey eyes. They looked like they could be brother and sister. But Percy knew better, she only had her step-brothers. "Who is that?" He asked, fingering the picture.

Annabeth shifted her attention from the road and glanced at the picture. "Oh him?" She took a hand off the steering wheel and unhooked the photo. "That's my cousin Magnus. I don't get to see him much, but he's cool."

The teen boy grabbed the picture from Annabeth and examined it. He smirked, "Not as cool as me though, right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, while waving a thank you to the person who let her turn. "You actually remind me of him a lot."

Percy cocked his head to the right and widened his eyes. "What? I thought I was one of a kind! How?"

Annabeth pulled into her usual parking spot with a sharp turn. She took the key out and unbuckled her seat belt. She turned toward the pouty boy and cupped her hands around his face. She kissed him, which lasted about three seconds. She smiled at the dumbfounded boy and whispered, "You're both idiots."

* * *

Hazel's gold eyes drooped as she walked down the halls of her new school. Although she loved being with her friends, being the youngest person in the school didn't raise her self-esteem. She dodged the skyscraper sized seniors and squeezed between the socializing cheerleaders. This was quite an adventurous morning, and having her trusty Hispanic friend with her made it all a little more bearable.

For being a boy, and two years older than her, Leo was on the short side. He always referred to himself as "fun-sized", and claimed that ladies loved the way he looked. Hazel was pretty sure he hadn't ever been on a date in his life.

"Dang that girls perfume smelt good!" Leo laughed as he hooked arms with Hazel and continued down the hall. The younger girl glanced over to who he was referring to. The girl was in a cheer uniform and her black hair fell to her mid back. She had striking blue eyes and she was insanely beautiful. She held hands with an African-American football player. He smiled at his girlfriend with gentle eyes. _That's Charles Beckondorf so she had to be Silena,_ Hazel thought. Hazel had heard about them, they were some of the decent and nice popular kids.

When Silena noticed them staring she waved. Her friend, who Hazel comprehended as Clarisse, rolled her eyes.

Leo flirtily waved back. Beckondorf didn't looked concerned, so Hazel assumed Silena was quite faithful to her boyfriend.

"Leo," Hazel started, loosening the tight lock between their arms, "its creepy that you smell girls."

He shrugged, "Why do they wear such strong stuff if they don't expect charming men like me to smell it."

Hazel laughed and shoved Leo's shoulder. "Yeah you're such a charmer. Jason's sister almost killed you when you hit on her!"

Leo looked up at the ceiling as if he was lost in thought. Hazel watched him knock some curls out of his eyes. "Oh yeah Thalia! Haven't seen her in, like, forever!"

She put hands to her temple and slightly smiled. "You are hopeless."

They chuckled again and turned the corner, stopping when they almost crashed into another girl. She held up her hands to balance herself. "Sorry! Totally my fault!" She stood up straight, scanning Hazel and Leo up and down. Her eyes settled on their arms hooked together. "Oh you guys are together? You guys are a really cute couple!" She gushed. Her straight blonde hair hung loosely in a ponytail and she had a huge grin on her face.

A huge blush appeared on Hazels face and she started stuttering, "Wha-No! Its..not-were not-!"

"I know right? Were finally being public about it!" Leo announced with a mischievous smile. His ears were a light shade of pink, so Hazel knew he was flushed too. But, of course, Leo wasn't gonna announce that.

She was about to respond by slapping Leo in the face when she heard a somewhat deep voice behind her. "Public about what?"

Hazel's face became more red, and she awkwardly turned around. ''Hey Frank!"

The blonde girls face immediately turned pale white and she squealed, "OH MY GOSH I'M SUCH A HOME WRECKER!" She then quickly scurried off.

Leo was the first to react, with a fit of laughter. "HAHAH! Who was that girl!? She was too ridiculous!"

Frank arched and eyebrow as if asking _what the heck just happened?_

Hazel shook her head in response, "Nothing."

The thing that bugged her the most was the fact that the stupid blonde girl used the term "home wrecker". She wasn't in a relationship with either Frank or Leo, so that girl technically wasn't breaking up any relationships.

Hazel was brought back to the real world when she saw how uncomfortable Frank looked. She hooked her other arm with his and continued down the hallway with her two best friends.

"Hey Hazel," she looked up at Franks dark eyes and her heart melted. Then she pushed those feelings aside. He was like three years older than her, more than Leo. Her feelings were so out of whack.

"Yeah?"

He smiled and continued. "Drew Tenaka is holding a back to school party tonight. If you were going I was wondering if you needed a ride?" With his free hand, he awkwardly fumbled with his sleeve.

Leo shared a look with the Asian boy over Hazel's head. "A party? Why was I not informed?!"

Frank rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about how no one wanted Leo to be there. Leo didn't hear it.

"Anyways, buddy, can I have a ride too?'' he asked flashing a toothy grin.

Once again the older boy rolled his eyes and raked his fingers through his army cut hair. "Why Valdez? Can't you drive?"

Leo scoffed and gave Frank a look like he was insane. "Bruh, I'm only fifteen. Besides, I didn't even earn my permit. They said I have 'no peripheral vision' or something? And after I crashed into two stop signs, the angry driving lady threatened to leave me on the side of the road."

Frank laughed at that, causing Hazel to smile as well. "I'm not surprised. Sure whatever Valdez, I'll give you a ride."

Leo threw his fist in the air out of triumph. "Yes! All the girls will be all over me."

Frank raised his eyebrows at Leo's logic. "Yeah..all the girls will be all over a scrawny little sophomore.''

Leo decided to ignore the comment. "Hazel this means when you walk around, keep track of the girls who will be there and what perfume they're wearing."

Frank raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, but then shook his head deciding it was better not to ask.

Hazel smiled and her cinnamon colored hair bounced as she walked. "I'm happy you guys are getting along, and thanks for the offer, but I can't. I have to hang out with Nico tonight. He hasn't been talking to me, or anyone very much lately. He has always been kind of moody, but this past summer he was really depressed. So I need to figure out what is wrong with him. Besides, I don't think he would like me going to a high school party."

Leo's face fell. "Why don't he come? I mean, he might be a freshman, but that's okay. You guys can bond and come to the party!'' He smiled like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

Frank face palmed. "I don't think parties are really Nico's thing.. Right Hazel?" He was hoping he didn't offend Hazel. He didn't know Nico's story, but he knew he went through a lot of struggle. He knew Hazel didn't have a good relationship with their dad, who was never around anyway, but he especially knew Nico had a bad history with their father.

''No he hates parties." She responded.

"And people in general..." Leo added with a small hint of sarcasm.

Both of his friends scowled at him. "What?" He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but the last time I tried to talk to him all he did was stare at me and say 'don't talk to me.' And then he walked away."

Hazel furrowed her brows in worry. "Yeah I have no idea what his deal is. That's why I can't go to the party."

Hazel noticed the glance Frank and Leo shared. She guessed that was a confirmation that they won't be riding together.

* * *

Piper let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding as she slammed her locker. Her fourth period had been pretty rough. She was seated next to Drew Tanaka, who she had a rocky relationship with in the past anyways. But word gets around quickly in this god forsaken school, so when Drew found out Piper was dating Jason Grace, she made it her mission to destroy Piper.

Speaking of Jason, that was exactly who she was searching for. They were going to meet by the vending machines and then go have lunch together. When she arrived, he wasn't there yet. She stood there for a few minutes before feeling awkward as more and more people passed by. She rounded the corner, hoping maybe she would see him coming down the hallway.

Sure enough she saw Jason, but with someone she wish she didn't see him with. No, it wasn't Drew. That would have been much worse.

It was Reyna.

Now Reyna was actually pretty decent. Her and Jason had been close friends for a very long time, and that's what worried Piper the most. She could tell that Reyna had been crushing on him last year. She knew that Jason visited her a bit over the summer but he was mainly with Piper. Piper was grateful when he chose her over Reyna. It wasn't that she didn't like her. She tried to be friends with her. But Reyna closed herself off from others.

The Cherokee girl awkwardly stood against the wall, trying to look as normal as she could. She was trying to read their body language. She approved of it so far. There was a good distance between them. When they spoke, they only looked in each others eyes, they didn't wander...

When they finished speaking, Reyna gave Jason a squeeze on the shoulder. Piper wasn't too worried. Reyna didn't seem like a girl who would ruin beautiful relationships. Still...she had an uneasy feeling about her. She didn't need this drama in her life right now, it was only the first day of school.

Jason exchanged a few more words with her, then Reyna turned around and walked up next to a short boy with dark hair and clothes, who walked with a slouch. Piper thought he looked familiar, but didn't process it because her head was somewhere else.

Jason was walking in her direction so she ran back around the corner. She hid behind the wall for a few moments, while Jason settled in front of the vending machines pulling out his phone, probably wondering where she was. She took a deep breath, "Jason!" she called, making it look like she was rushing down the crowded hallways.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she straightened his crooked glasses. "I was wondering where you were." He kissed her on the forehead and they walked to the lunch room, hand in hand.

"Yeah,'' she stared at the floor, using her free hand to push some of her choppy, uneven hair behind her ear. "I was held up after class."

When they entered the lunchroom, the first people they came across were Dakota and Gwen.

''Hey guys," Gwen greeted with one hand on Dakota's back. "Do either of you want this?'' She held up a bottle of Kool-Aid. "Dakota has had way too much. Too much sugar and ADHD do not mix well."

After looking at Dakota's state, they logically assumed that there was something mixed with that Kool-Aid and Gwen was just being naive. They politely declined.

They made their way to the mostly empty table on the far right of the lunch room. They sat down and were greeted by Percy and Annabeth. They were the only ones out of the seven to have this lunch period.

"Hey man, what's up?" Percy fist bumped Jason and made some room for them to sit.

Piper picked some fries off of Annabeth's plate and began nibbling them. "So how has your day been so far?" she asked trying to start a conversation. She seemed to have a way with words, so starting a conversation has never been a problem for her.

Percy put down his cheeseburger and held out his palms. "Dude, I dunno what the deal is but..is it possible that more curse words were invented over the summer? I swear, there were like ten words said today that I didn't know. But in the context, they could only be bad words! They are worse than the horses.''

Piper must have been staring at him with a bewildered look because Annabeth started explaining. "Over the summer, Hazel took us to the stables to meet her horse Arion. Percy claims he could talk to the horses. And that Arion had very 'inappropriate' language."

Percy shook his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah I talk to horses, like how Dory talks to whales in Finding Nemo."

Jason's eyes lit up at the mention of the Pixar film. ''Dude, I'm so psyched for Finding Dory."

Percy grinned and high-fived Jason over the table. "Yeah! Ellen is life.''

Piper giggled and Annabeth used her hand to conceal her snorts. "Annabeth, I hope our boyfriends aren't gonna dump us!" Piper joked.

Jason put his hand to his chin and wondered out loud, "Why would we do that?''

Annabeth and her shared knowing looks and smirked. "For each other!" They said in union.

They drew a couple stares but none of the four seemed to care, because both the boys were laughing too. "Percy is mah boy, but Piper is my girl." He kissed her nose and she blushed.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Same. Wise Girl, it's just you and me." He winked.

Annabeth snorted at the ridiculousness of her boyfriend. She pushed his face away. "You flirt worse than Leo!" She laughed. He was about to reach over and hug her when they heard a loud squeal.

"EEEKKKK!''

They all turned their attention to the crazy screaming girl. She had long blonde hair pulled back, and hazel eyes.

"Percabeth! Jasper!" She took two quick picks on her iPhone 6 and ran off.

The four sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Percy was about to say something about how freaking creepy that was, when someone sat down next to him.

It didn't take him long to digest who it was, because the frizzy red hair was kind of a red flag. Like, literally.

"Hey Rachel." Piper said. She didn't quite know Rachel as well as Annabeth and Percy did, but she knew she was one of the better kids who attended this school.

Annabeth leaned over the table and locked eyes with her. "Rachel are you okay?''

Rachel let out a huff of frustration. "Ugg. Sorry. It's just... Ugh I could just wring Octavian's neck!"

Everyone stared at her, because this was so unlike Rachel. "He had the nerve to say I suck at drawing!" She continued, "And he said that all the charity I do is a waste of time and that I'm a fake! Like a fake what? He is so stupid!"

Jason gave her a half a smile. ''Trust me, I know he's a pain. So what did you do when he said all that stuff?"

Rachel shrugged and dug into her overly sized bag. She pulled out a blue hair brush, "I threw this at him."

Annabeth smiled-a sincere smile-and gave Rachel a high-five.

Piper put a hand to her chin. She knew Annabeth and Rachel weren't always friends. She knew back in the day that Rachel had a thing for Percy, and Annabeth was bitter about it. But now they looked totally cool with each other. Hopefully, that could be her and Reyna in the future. The problem; Reyna was not nearly as friendly as Rachel.

She was now accepting the fact that her and Reyna will be friends, but she had to make sure Jason was on board with it too. So while all the others were distracted with complimenting Rachel on her defense skills, Piper pulled Jason aside. She trusted Jason, but she needed to be one hundred percent sure he was honest with her. "Jason, what were you doing before you met me at the vending machines?"

Jason just turned his head and gave her a confused smile. He gripped her hands and gave them a quick, gentlemen kiss. "I was just talking to Reyna, about boring student council crap."

Jason half-expected her to wince at the name, knowing that Reyna was an uncomfortable subject for Piper. That's why he was genuinely surprised when she broke out into a humongous grin. He wasn't quite sure why she was smiling like the joker, but he was happy that she was happy.

Piper didn't explain her question to Jason, and didn't feel she needed to. She made a mental note to thank Rachel and Annabeth for indirectly giving her the confidence boost to stand up to her worst fear:

Reyna stealing Jason from her.

* * *

Nico didn't make eye contact with any of the kids as he walked down the halls of this darn school. He hated it here. He hated being a freshman, he hated being so short, and he hated being in such a crammed space with so many people. He hated direct contact, unless he was punching a guy in the face.

The only person he talked to all day was Hazel, his sister. She wasn't suppose to be in high school, yet she actually had friends. Now that he thought about it, there was one other girl who had talked to him, but it was just a junior girl asking for his opinion on the school. She had braided hair and was apparently part of student council, wanting to know his opinion cause she could just "tell" he was a freshman. He just shrugged, scowled, and walked away.

He shoved around kids, who immediately jumped when he passed. Some kids muttered about how creepy he looked. He rolled his eyes. These kids were just way too judgmental, and that's why he past on every opportunity to make friends.

He turned into his last class of the day, some sort of history class he didn't care about. He some how managed to make it into an advanced class although he faked his way through his homework half the time. He hadn't always been like this. He has always been intelligent, but back when he lived with his mom and older sister... he had cared more about his grades. His personality had changed drastically because of the incident.

Nico dragged his heavy, book bag behind him and took his seat in the back corner. Unfortunately, he was not alone. There were no other seats so he was stuck sitting next to a girl he never met before. He assumed she was a grade ahead, considering he was in an advanced class. She had black hair that was cut pretty short, hanging around her face down to her collarbone. She wore thick, black nerd glasses, and a purple hoodie. The side of her binder read: Lou Ellen.

She smiled brightly at him, which he didn't expect. "Hi I'm Lou Ellen, what's your name?"

He awkwardly took his books out and placed them on the table, looking at her from the corner of his eye. ''Nico..." he finally answered.

She leaned toward him and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Are you a freshman?"

He scowled and slowly nodded. Why did this obnoxious girl wanna know so much about him?

"Aww, yeah I can tell. You look all timid and stuff. But stick with me, I got you." She snapped her fingers and winked at him.

"Lou Ellen! Stop scaring the kid!" called a voice from the other side of the class. He had a dark green hoody on with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. "I'm not scaring him Cecil."

Cecil raised an eyebrow and glanced at the kid who sat next to him. The boy was hunched over in his seat with his face in a book, his blonde hair fell into his face. ''What do you think Will?"

The blonde boy held up his hand, but his eyes didn't leave his book. "Not now Cecil. I'm studying."

Cecil mouthed something to Lou Ellen, which made her giggle in response. "Will, it's the first day of school and you're already studying?'' she asked.

Will didn't answer this time and stuck his face farther into his medical book.

Nico scooted his chair a little bit farther from Lou Ellen. She seemed nice. Something he hated in people. All nice people were actually liars in disguise. That's why he was the way he was. He wasn't gonna be some fake person pretending to be happy all the time.

He also wasn't good with socializing, so he didn't actually know how to respond to Lou Ellen's constant energy. She continued to try and make conversation, which he ignored each time. For once, he was thankful when the teacher came into the room.

Unfortunately, this teacher wasn't like many others. He showed them the syllabus and explained the rules. He said if you needed a pencil or to use the bathroom, don't ask just go, as long as you have the pass. He also gave them the freedom to speak. He explained how most of the work is individual and he will occasionally be teaching in front of the class. So as long as they get their work done, they have the privilege to talk throughout class.

This was bad news for Nico. He loved _dead_ silence in classrooms. That helped him think better. Not to mention this Lou Ellen girl will be running her mouth a lot.

After the teacher finished his stupid power point, he already assigned something to the class.

Nico wrote his name at the top of the paper and began reading. It was just three pages of explaining the differences between Islam, Christianity, and Atheism.

He pulled out his neon yellow highlighter, which he sure looked kind of odd contrasting against the dark colors he wore. The volume of the room had gone up greatly since the teacher finished his presentation, and as expected, the teacher did not care.

''Hey Lou Ellen." Nico heard a voice say. Since whatever their conversation was didn't concern him, he continued highlighting the important parts of the packet. "Can I borrow a pencil?" The voice asked her.

Although Nico couldn't care less about the unprepared person who needed a pencil, the voice sounded faintly familiar and his curiosity got the best of him, so he looked up at the figure standing in front of his neighbors desk. He noticed it was the same boy who was studying. His blonde hair now did not cover his face and Nico got a good look. The blue eyes and the freckles that sprinkled across his whole face were very familiar.

"Sure Will." Lou Ellen responded.

Then it clicked. After hearing the name again, he remembered. Will Solace. Will Solace was a year ahead of him, but they had attended the same Jr. High. They were never close, but he'd remember that mop of blonde hair anywhere. Although he looked the same, he looked much taller now, and had a little more muscle. He was wearing the clothes he typically wore back in middle school: a surfer shirt, jean cut off shorts, and flip flops. He wore rainbow bracelets and a beaded necklace. This boy naturally looked like he belonged in Australia on the beach.

"Thanks." It seemed like it took forever for him to answer, or maybe it was just because a thousand thoughts popped into Nico's head at once. "I had to get away from Cecil for a minute. He couldn't stop commenting on every little thing he read. And he wouldn't stop stealing my eraser.''

Lou Ellen giggled for the thousandth time today and rummaged through her pencil case for Will. There was a comfortable silence between the two, as Will hummed a tune Nico didn't recognize. He finally noticed who his long time friend was sitting next to."Nico?"

Nico shook some hair into his face to try and cover up his embarrassment. Will probably noticed him staring. "Solace." he greeted, for that is what he had always called him.

Lou Ellen looked between the two. "You guys know each other?"

Will waved his hand and took the pencil she handed him. "Well sure. Nico and me went to the same middle school. Though honestly, I didn't expect to see you in this class Nico."

Nico's signature scowl returned to his face and he blinked. "Gee thanks."

Will shrugged, rolling the pencil in his fingers. "I didn't mean any disrespect. I just didn't think history was your thing.''

The dark haired boy set his highlighter down. "It's not. And as far as I can remember, it's not your's either."

The blonde teen now loosely held the pencil between is fingers and pointed at Nico. "Yeah, but this is an average class for me. For you, little guy, it's an advanced class."

Nico gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Do not call me _little guy._ "

Will shrugged. "Whatever dude."

Nico sat back in his chair, arms crossed. "Just go away Solace."

Solace grinned and headed back to his seat. "This won't be our last conversation." He said over his shoulder.

Surprisingly, Lou Ellen didn't comment on that little encounter. However, Nico did hear the girl silently squeal to herself.

He groaned.

He always thought of Will as 'laid back'. If you minded your own business, he would mind his. But apparently he was quite the opposite. It was very opposite really. Most people don't take to Nico as easily as Will did.

By the end of the class, Will hadn't even glanced in Nico's direction. Nico was a bit worried he might have offended his classmate, but then cursed himself for thinking that way. Why would he feel bad anyway? He didn't do anything wrong, Will was the nosy one.

The one thing that did surprise him was the fact that the blonde boy didn't even try to speak to him after class. Will just grabbed his stuff and left, without a word. For some reason, Nico figured it would be like some cliche movie Hazel made him watch. Where the guy would constantly follow the girl around the school, and she would constantly push him away. Until eventually she falls for him and they get together. Nico hates how in movies they leave out the parts where the happy couple eventually breaks up or they die.

Nico blinked away those thoughts though, still confused as to how his brain had even considered it. He didn't like Will Solace, and Will Solace certainly did not like him. Either way, even if the scenario did play out that way, it would make him the girl. Which was not okay.

He finished up at his locker, then set off to find his sister. He waited in front of the school, where she showed up with her friends Leo and Frank. They waved at him, and he responded with a nod.

He was a bit surprised when Hazel ran up and embraced him, but he accepted the hug. They headed for home, and to start conversation, Hazel asked, "So how do you like Mr. Blofis' class?"

 **Hey guys! Okay so it kind of sucks but im experimenting! So main couples will probably be Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel, And Jasper. (Wasn't originally gonna do a lot of Jasper but it kind of just happens) Then probably eventual Caleo.**

 **Anyways, I have chapter two typed out all ready, and i was originally gonna type it all out first before i posted anything but i just couldn't wait. So sorry if there is a long gap between updates. And yes i did make a reference to Magnus :P Couldn't help it i love that guy! He is like Persassy Jr.**

 **Also, I have no idea where this is going so feel free to PM me with ideas. (keep it clean. i will probably have a few curse words here and there, just to make it realistic. But no weird stuff please)**

 **And if you noticed, I'm gonna try to make the chapter titles weird, like they are Percy's POV. I just love Uncle Rick so much I have to steal his crazy chapter ideas.**

 **Also, sorry for mentioning Nico in, like, every persons POV...OH WAIT NO IM NOT! ^-^**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


	2. Call me Kanye

**Say "Hello!" to chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Call me Kanye**

Frank was a little bummed when Hazel said she couldn't go to the party. And if he was completely honest, he didn't even want to go to the party. He hates high school parties. He just wanted to go to a social event with her, not with Valdez.

 _How could have I been so stupid?_ Frank thought. It was her first year here, well her first _day._ And he thought it was appropriate to ask her to a high school party? Yeah, he was really gonna get on her brothers good side. Because everyone knows how darn _easy_ that it.

After Hazel and Nico left, he and Leo got in a small argument.

"Dude, how could you be so inconsiderate about her brother earlier? You probably hurt her feelings, insulting him like that!''

Leo crossed his arms and stood up straight, showing off how insignificant his height was compared to Franks. "Me? You were the one who shot down the idea of bringing him to the party! I think that was way more insulting. I mean, I personally know that Nico hates people. You just _assumed_ he hated parties!''

Franks shoulders tightened as he was tempted to punch this kid in the face. "Shut up you dwarf." And with that, Frank pushed passed the scowling Leo and headed into the parking lot. He saw the kids loading on the bus and sighed, knowing he had to ride that monstrous, yellow vehicle. He pulled up his backpack and began walking over when heard two familiar voices-

"Yo Frank come here!"

He shot his head around to see Percy sitting in the drivers seat of Annabeths car, while she stood with her head sticking out of the sunroof waving him down.

A smile broke across Franks face as he jogged over top them. He had seen them tons of times this summer, and even today in class, but he was still happy to see them. "Hey guys."

Percy pointed his thumb toward the backseat and shrugged, "Wanna lift? We go the same way."

Frank glanced back at the buses, then nodded and nearly flew into the car when he saw Clarisse pushing a bunch of kids out of her way.

Frank closed the door behind him and buckled himself in. Annabeth turned to him, her tan face stood out next to her extremely blonde hair. "How was your day Frank?"

Frank nodded and smiled. "Yeah it was good. Except earlier I saw this crazy girl screaming at Leo and Hazel about how she was a 'home wrecker'."

Percy and Annabeth shared a look like they were trying to conceal laughter. ''We saw that crazy girl too!" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded at he pulled out of the parking lot, nearly killing Connor and Travis Stoll who were chasing Katie Garnder with a water gun. She shouted and threw random items from her bag at them. Frank wondered if that was considered weaponry and if they could be expelled.

"Yeah." Percy said. "I'm just a bit confused as to what she is gonna do with that picture of us."

Annabeth shrugged.

"Probably has a bunch more. She'll probably hang it up in her garage with all the others." Percy snorted, while Annabeth nudged him in the ribs. "Speaking of Leo..." she started.

Franks face paled. Sure him and Valdez were ''friends'', but they also kind of hated each other. He could only imagine what Leo had said or done.

"We just passed him before we saw you-"

"Yeah and he said we should run you over if we see you." Percy butted in.

Annabeth scowled in annoyance at her boyfriends rudeness but nodded in agreement.

Frank just sat back in response. "Well thanks for not running me over."

Percy smiled sarcastically. "No problem dude."

Annabeth turned around more in her seat and stared at Frank. "What happened?''

Frank sighed, realizing how childish their argument was. "I thought he hurt Hazels feelings so I yelled at him, which started an argument."

Annabeth nodded, concluding she understood. "Leo hurt Hazel's feeling? I would have slapped him if I was there. What did he do?"

Frank scowled as he remembered what Leo had said. "He made fun of Hazel's brother."

Percy and Annabeth shared a look, as if the subject of Nico was uncomfortable for them. Frank made a mental not to ask them about it later.

"Poor Nico.." Annabeth muttered. "I haven't talked to him in forever."

Percy nodded in agreement. Frank didn't say anything, but thought it was best to change the subject since it was getting too awkward in there. Talking about the girl he is in love with's brother, was a very awkward subject. Percy beat him to it though, "What are you doing later man?"

Frank shrugged. "My grandma said I have tons of chores to do later. What are you guys up to?"

Annabeth pulled a humongous textbook from her bag. "Studying."

Percy glanced at Frank and gave him a look indicating that this girl was _crazy._

She held out a piece of paper to Frank which he accepted and immediately began observing. "What's this?"

"The teacher literally gave him a schedule of what days his test will be throughout the year and what they will be on. We are starting early." She responded with a wink.

Percy let out a groan, while Frank laughed at his misfortune. "I think I'll pass.''

"No no no! I was gonna invite you to hangout after the death sentence." Percy interjected.

Annabeth shrugged. ''It could be a death sentence. I don't date idiots, so if you don't cooperate, I will kill you."

Frank smiled. Watching their relationship grow had been a blast. He hadn't known them back when they first met, but he could only imagine what they were as, like, twelve year olds. For a while he was more interested in their relationship than his own, until Hazel caught his eye. "Isn't he your first boyfriend?''

Annabeth's face flushed and Percy let out a loud laugh. Frank felt a little bad for embarrassing her like that.

''Yeah," Percy grinned. "So it means she _only_ dates idiots."

Although Percy was driving, Annabeth gave him a shove which caused him to swerve with a loud squeak. He spun the car so it was perfectly parallel parked between two other cars in front of Frank's house.

They all sat there for a moment, stunned that they didn't crash into a tree or something. ''That..that was convenient.." Frank finally said.

Annabeth's ears were kind of pink, probably embarrassed about the boyfriend thing, and now for almost killing them. ''My bad..."

Frank then got out of the car, said goodbye, and headed for the front door.

He met his grandma who was preparing something for dinner. "Fai, come here."

Frank obeyed his grandmother and walked over to her. "Hey grandmoth-!'' He was cut off by a spoonful of some sort of soup being shoved into his mouth.

"Good?" she asked.

He nodded in response with a "Mhm!"

She nodded and gave him a half a smile. "Yes Fai. Now here.'' She shoved a typical Chinese scroll to him. "Go do your chores."

Frank reluctantly opened the scroll, where it revealed to go down to his feet. He sighed and decided it would be best to start now.

After about a few hours of chores, it was nearly 9:30. The Asian boy checked his phone, discovering there were dozens of messages from Percy. He responded saying he couldn't hang out, for he was just too darn tired.

After scrubbing down the whole kitchen, two toilets, and other disgusting things, he decided to take a quick shower. Then he called it a night.

* * *

Leo entered the school the next morning and headed for the vending machines for a snack. He had skipped breakfast that morning and was now regretting it. He was greeted by Piper who was getting two granola bars from the machine.

"Hey Leo!" She said holding up the granola bars. "What's up?"

He smiled while fluttering his dollar under her nose. "Uncle Leo needs some munchies. What about you Beauty Queen?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the nickname. After Leo found out that Pipers mother entered her in a beauty competition once when she was little, and she actually won, he wouldn't give up on the name. "Jason asked me to get some granola bars. I'm gonna meet him by his locker."

Leo nodded as he pulled out his Doritos from the machine.

Piper scrunched her nose. "You're gonna eat Doritos for breakfast?"

Leo popped the bag open and shoved like five in his mouth at once. "It's like an energy boost. Makes me all strong and stuff."

Piper gave him a confused smile. "Strong?" She grabbed one of his noodle arms and shook it.

He snatched it back. "Well Beauty Queen, we can't all look like Jason."

Piper held her hands to her face and laughed, still holding the granola bars. "You're right about one thing."

They began down the hallway to meet Jason, when Leo spotted Hazel. She was at her locker, when Frank came up behind her. They were smiling at each other, and being all cute and stuff. He groaned and munched harder on her chips.

Piper seemed to notice the mood change. "What's your problem?"

He shook his head. "Look at me I'm Frank! I look like a baby sumo wrestler and I'm as big as an elephant!'' He mocked.

Piper frowned at his response, because she respected Frank as a close friend. She then followed his gaze down the hallway. Piper being Piper understood. "Oh. So you like Hazel?" She grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes and a sprinkle of blush appeared across his nose. "What? N-no... Frank is just super annoying..." He stuffed his face with another chip. The biggest obstacle in his way was his own guilt. He felt kind of bad that he was crushing on Hazel, when he knew Frank was too. Leo didn't realize his feelings for her until the previous school year and he knows Frank has had a thing for her since about two years ago. Yet he still felt it was a priority for Frank to know that he isn't more dominant than Leo

Piper raised her eyebrows and nodded, deciding to drop the subject. She was pretty good at deciphering these things. She could tell Leo had a thing for Hazel. But she also knew it was a _small_ thing and hopefully it would pass. They didn't need rivalries in this group.

Leo and her met Jason at his locker, so she handed him his granola bar. "Thanks Pipes." He smiled and accepted the bar.

As if on cue, Hazel and Frank both walked up. "Hey guys!" the younger girl greeted.

Piper smiled and walked over to Hazel. "Hey Hazel, how was your first day of high school yesterday?"

Hazel held up her hands as if she were weighing something. "Not bad.. Except there were a pair of twins who dumped water all over my books!"

Just then, Percy and Annabeth walked up hand in hand. "The Stoll brothers eh?" Percy asked.

Leo's smile lit up the room. "Oh yeah I know those guys! They're cool, I learned some cool pranks from them."

Jason smirked, "Yeah, where they tested them out on you first."

This earned laughs from the rest of the group. "Hey! I always beat you in our prank wars so you can't judge!" Leo deflected.

Hazel put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Aww it's okay! Were all losers."

This earned a few more laughs, and then Annabeth began pulling our her schedule. "Piper you had math with me first hour right?"

She nodded. "Yup." she said popping the 'p'.

Percy pulled his schedule out too. ''Yeah, Jason and I have science. It's down the same hallway, we can walk with you too."

Frank nodded. ''Hazel and I have English. Same hall too."

Everyone glanced at Leo. "Wood shop," he grinned. They all smiled too, knowing they could walk as a crew to class. As they walked down the hall, from the corner of his eye, Leo noticed Hazel snag a kid by the arm.

It was obviously her brother. His face was buried back in the hood of his over-sized hoody. He had black skinny jeans with holes, old ratty black converse, and his messy hair covered his eyes.

"Nico, wanna walk to class with us?" She asked brightly.

Nico seemed to scan the group, who all smiled happily at him. They were trying to seem friendly, although they didn't know Nico as well as they could have.

There was an awkward silence for a second before Jason said, "Yeah come on Nico. It wont be so bad."

Nico widened his eyes for a second then took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No thanks..."

Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

She noticed his eyes scan the group again. When his eyes settled on Percy, who returned it with a half smile, he scowled. "No Hazel." And with that, he turned around the corner and took a different route to class.

They stood staring after him for a second until Hazel broke the silence. "Well come on guys! Lets go to class." She said with fake cheerfulness.

* * *

Will rolled his eyes while Octavian and Rachel quarreled with each other for the thousandth time today. They were arguing over who's sketch of Barack Obama was better. In Will's opinion, any picture of Obama wasn't worth much, but he had to admit that Rachel's was much better. Octavian's looked liked a deformed potato head.

He was disgusted that he was related to that guy.

Sure they were like tenth cousins a hundred times removed, but it was still super disturbing, and he wanted nothing to do with him.

Art class was not particularly his favorite class, but Will was quite good at it. Most of his family on his dad's side were artistic or musical, and that's why everyone was a bit confused when he was interested in the medical field. But that's why he was good at art; he had graceful hands.

When class was over, he was relieved. He was pretty sure that if he stuck in that room with Octavian any longer, he would loose his chill and call him a loser or something.

He made his way to his locker while a few jerks made comments about his flip flops. Will shrugged off the comments, not really caring what other people thought.

He stopped to pick up his lunch at his locker and met up with Clarisse in the lunchroom. He wasn't really close friends with Clarisse, but neither him or her had many friends in this lunch period. And beside Silena, he was the only one who could talk to her like a normal person without getting their heads ripped off.

He sat down across from her, noticing how there was no one else at all sitting at their table. "Where did everyone go?"

Clarisse took a big bite of her ham sandwich. "I yelled at them to all leave, what do you think happened blondie?" She snapped, spewing chewed up bread and ham.

He held his hands up and widened his eyes. "Chill Clarisse."

She continued scowling and took another bite of her sandwich. "Sorry.." she grumbled. "It's just, Chris is still in the hospital...I'm worried. I hate talking to those stupid doctors."

Will winced at her attitude toward the doctors, but then nodded in sympathy. "If you want I can go down and visit him today and let you know what's going on with him?"

Clarissed grumbled something under her breath. "Nah its okay Solace.."

He nodded and he began eating his lunch in silence. Most people didn't realize it, but Clarisse _actually_ had a heart. He was thinking off ways he might be able to help her, when he noticed a dark blur from the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was about, and because the fates have a sense of humor, of course it had to be Nico.

Nico moved to the corner of the cafeteria and sat at a fairly empty table. Will noticed how the kid didn't go buy a lunch or even bring one. He wondered what that was about. Will didn't know Nico very well, or at all really. All he knew was that he wore dark colors and was mad a lot. Of course, Will cared for Nico. He was gonna be a doctor so he cared for everyone. He wouldn't even mind being friends with the younger boy, but as of right now, he didn't like Nico di Angelo's bitter attitude.

A hand snapping it's fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality. "Hey Sunshine it's not nice to stare. Just go talk to that little turkey instead of looking all dooey eyed." Clarisse said rolling her eyes.

Will widened his eyes at her, still a bit confused. Then it became clear: she thought he had eyes for Nico.

His ears turned a shade of red and he shook his head. "Gosh no Clarisse." But then he thought about. He _had_ told Nico that they would talk more.

So he shrugged and stood up. "Actually, _fine_ Clarisse. I'm gonna go talk to that dude, but not for the reason you _think._ "

She shrugged and smirked at him, then muttered something about how he is full of baloney.

Will walked over and sat right across from Nico, who slowly lifted his head from his book. They locked eyes for a second without speaking. He noticed how dark Nico's eyes really were. They were, like, actually black.

''What do you want Solace?" Nico finally asked.

Will shrugged pushing some blonde hair out of his tan face. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

Nico put his elbows on the table. "Because. I don't like sitting with other people."

"Not true." Will deflected. "No one likes being alone. I'm sure some people like being your friend, or _want_ to be your friend."

Nico frowned and went back to his book.

Will sat over the table on his elbows and looked at Nico's book. "Wheres your lunch?"

Nico's eyes continued to scan the page, but his face heated up at how close Will was to him. His eyebrow irked in frustration, "Have you seen the lunches here? I think they expired before I was born."

Will smirked when he realized that Nico had unknowingly made a joke. But then became serious again, realizing this kid needed guidance. ''Why don't you bring lunch then? Do you see how skinny you are?"

Nico pulled his head back at those words and felt his body thermometer shatter. "What?"

Will rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. "Dude, I'm a future doctor. I notice these things. You think I haven't noticed that scar on your forehead? Besides, it's no secret you're a walking stick. So answer my question."

Nico was taken back that Will had noticed such mall details, but then gritted his teeth in annoyance. ''I'm fine."

The blonde boy held up his palms and closed his eyes. "Fine, but you better not kill yourself. I can't have that on my conscious. Besides, I don't think I have ever seen so much as smile from you."

Nico settled his eyes on Will's rainbow bracelet, wondering if it was supporting a particular cause... He regained his composure, closed his book and said, "Not true at all. Back in middle school during winter when the temperature was, like 5 degrees, was great. You looked so good in the five coats, eight pairs of gloves, and three hats you wore."

The freckles on Will's nose were replaced by a shade of pink. "Hey, I am sensitive to the cold!"

Nico smirked in triumph. When Will broke out into a grin, Nico was curious as to what he was happy about. "What?"

Will shrugged. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was having a good time. "See? This wasn't a total waste of time! You actually smiled.''

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "I did _not_ smile."

Nico's denial made Will's grin wider. "Yes you did! You just did!"

Nico stubbornly shook his head.

Will stretched his arms and glanced at Clarisse who was laughing at the whole scene. "Whatever, _little guy,_ whatever you say.'' He stood up, and when Nico did too, he was startled.

"Don't call me 'little guy'! I am not a little guy!" he snarled.

"Really?" Will smirked and took a step toward him. He held up his hand, measuring the height of them. He was almost a whole foot taller than him. "Because...according to me, you _are."_

Nico was grateful when the obnoxious sophomore walked away, because his face was completely flushed.

He watched as Will walked toward Clarisse who was clutching her stomach and gave him an air high five.

He crossed his arms and sat back down and stared at the table, not wanting anyone to see his pink face. It would be way too obvious, considering his pale complexion. He didn't care how much he blushed, or the knots that were built in his stomach.

He hated Will Solace.

* * *

"How do you think this one looks?" Hazel asked as she held up the hanger with a purple ruffle skirt.

Annabeth shrugged, while holding the bags of cloths they previously bought at Macy's. "Ask Piper. She is better at this stuff."

Hazel looked toward Piper, who was busy looking at a magazine of the different feathers she could get in her hair. ''What? Oh I think it looks good. It would look extra cute with a black tank top."

Hazel nodded. "How are you so good with this fashion stuff?"

Piper shrugged, fingering one of the braids in her hair. "I dunno. I don't even care about fashion all that much."

Hazel shrugged walking into the changing room. "Hey I'm not complaining."

After Hazel disappeared behind the door, Piper turned her attention to Annabeth, who looked very deep in thought. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Annabeth looked up, clasping her hands together. "It's just... Percy."

Piper scowled and bawled him fists. "Percy? What did he do to you? Is he pressuring you? Because I will go kill him right now!" Piper snapped starting to stomp off.

Annabeth widened her eyes and caught Piper's hand. "No Piper, no. He is just... _too_ amazing."

Piper blinked and her jaw dropped. "That's a problem because...?"

Annabeth stared at her hands. "I saw like two girls in between classes try and get with him today..''

Piper nodded, feeling bad that Annabeth had to go through this again. "Did you hear what was said?''

Annabeth shook her head. "I saw them say something. And all I heard him say was 'sorry I have a girlfriend,'" she answered with half a smile.

Piper embraced Annabeth and smiled. "See? Percy is a good guy. He loves you."

Annabeth pulled away and smiled. "And you were ready to go kick his butt."

Piper nodded. "I'm always ready."

At that moment Hazel exited the dressing room. "How do I look?"

Annabeth and Piper smiled. The purple complimented her golden eyes perfectly. ''Looks good." Piper winked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, you'll have boys begging you to go to homecoming with them.''

Hazel blushed. "I don't know about that Annabeth... I don't think I'll be going to homecoming anyway..."

Piper looked away while she thought about Leo and Frank who both most likely wanted to ask her.

Annabeth scoffed. "What are you talking about? If I'm going, you're going."

Hazel shrugged innocently and decided it was best to not argue.

After changing back into her regular cloths, Hazel walked up to Annabeth. "Wait, is Percy forcing you to go?"

Annabeth shrugged as she looked through the dresses on the hangers. ''No. But he claims were the new 'power couple'."She smirked using air quotations.

Hazel pulled her frizzy hair up in a ponytail and fixed her crinkled, purple shirt. "Ohh I see. You'll be the new Jay-Z and Beyonce, Kim and Kanye, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

Annabeth dropped the dress she was holding and shook her head but was cracking up. "No! No no no no no!"

Hazel and Piper glanced at each other and laughed.

Annabeth picked up the dress and shoved Hazel in the arm. "Now I won't be able to look at Percy without Kanye's face forming in my brain." She laughed.

Hazel giggled, and was happy that she was friends with older girls. She recalled the girls in her grade being judgmental snobs. There were obviously girls like that in her new school, but she was happy that she had such great friends. She just wished she could say the same for her brother...

During their laugh fest, Piper's phone went off. She walked to a different rack and plugged her ear so she could hear what the person on the other line said.

"Hello?"

"Piper! It's Leo!"

Piper furrowed her brow. "Did you get a new phone? Why didn't your caller ID come up?"

She heard Leo let out a huff of frustration. "I'm using a payphone."

That confused Piper. She didn't even know payphones still existed. "Why-?!"

"That's not important right now!" He hissed. He actually sounded serious which worried her. "I have some information."

As Piper finished up on the phone, Hazel and Annabeth went to see what was up. Piper slowly hung up the phone and turned to face her friends.

Hazel and Annabeth exchanged worried glances. After seeing how pale Piper looked, Annabeth gripped her shoulder, worried that she might actually fall. "Piper what's wrong? Who was that?"

She nodded slowly as she stared at the mannequin across the room. "It was Leo.."

Hazels eyes widened. "Leo? Is he okay?"

Piper nodded again. "Yeah, yeah..He's fine."

Annabeth through her hands up. "What's the problem?" she demanded with panic in her voice.

Piper swallowed and held in her tears. "Drew.. Drew..she..she asked Jason to homecoming."

Hazel and Annabeth gasped. "It's okay." Hazel assured her. "Jason is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt you."

The Cherokee girl shook her head and let a tear drip down her cheek. "No..Hazel...He said yes."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the small amount of reviews i got! They were making me happy!**

 **Ans yes my dear friend _Silverstorm_ there will be much Percabeth and Solangelo! (Probably the most Solangelo because there is something about that ship that make my heart explode..) **

**Anyways, this was chapter two, and I know it was like 2,000 words shorter but...**

 **Any who! I would love for more reviews! Pleaze! They make me happy!**

 **Also, don't expect updates this fast usually. I already had both chapter typed up when I posted chapter one soo... But I have chapter three half done!**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


	3. I almost Punch a Girl in the Face

**Chapter 3: I almost punched a girl in the face**

Jason pulled up in front of Percy's apartment building, running a hand through his blonde hair. He sat patiently, his mind kind of blank at the moment. He unlocked the door when he saw Percy run outside of the building.

Percy swung his backpack in and buckled up. "Thanks man, Annabeth told me she was taking Piper to school today. She told me to call you."

Jason nodded, pulling out onto the road. "Yeah, Piper told me she was going with Annabeth too. She didn't tell me why though. She hasn't answered any of my texts."

Percy put his right hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Hm. Yeah, it's a bit weird. Annabeth did skip our evening study/make out sessions. I was a little bummed."

Jason gave his older friend a glance and raised his eyebrow. "You have study/make out sessions?"

Percy grinned and shrugged, flipping some hair out of his sea green eyes. "Well not _make out_. But every time I get an answer right, I get a kiss. It's actually been working really well for me."

Jason shook his head and adjusted his glasses. Percy might be older, but Jason knew who the real man was. "Dude, I need to try that sometime." He heard Percy let out a laugh of doubt, but then say-

"But I am seriously worried about what ever it is they are keeping from us. Annabeth tells me everything."

Jason frowned and stared at the sticker on the back of the mini van in front of them. "Yeah.. well it's alright man. I'm sure they're fine. Girls are just a bit weird."

Percy didn't say anything. He turned his head and stared out the window. Percy knew Jason didn't mean what he just said. He knew how protective his friend was of Piper. It was the same way for him and Annabeth. He glanced at Jason who looked as stressed as he did.

"Dude,'' Jason spoke up. "You eat breakfast? I got some pop tarts." he reached into his bag with one arm and held up the box.

Percy smiled. "They are blue! I didn't even know they made blue pop tarts."

Jason shrugged, feeling accomplished for lightening the mood. "Me either."

Percy quickly unwrapped one and shoved it into his mouth. "Well thanks bro."

Jason winked. "Anything for you bro."

Percy leaned his head on Jason's shoulder and continued nibbling on the pop tart. "I love you bro."

Jason let out a laugh before shrugging Percy off of him. "The girls are right! I wouldn't be surprised if random people who see us think we're gay!"

Percy wiped the crumbs off his face and snorted. "Hey man, if you're gay I support you!'' He joked. "But I'm with Annabeth, I'm sorry. I completely understand your attraction to me though." He announced striking a pose.

"Ew!" Jason chuckled, pulling into the school parking lot. When they pulled in, there was about six cars in the spaces where students were to park. They drove into the space closest to the doors, which they never were early enough to get before. "Where is everyone?" Jason asked.

The other teen pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Dude, school doesn't start till 7:20. It's only 6:55."

Jason scratched his head and unbuckled. "I must have set my alarm for the wrong time."

Percy began playing with the window button and nodded. "Same. My mom had to work the double shift so she said I _actually_ had to use my alarm clock."

"Bro we both screwed up on time!" Jason held up his hand for a high five, and of course Percy obliged.

They exited the car and decided to run around the school early. When they went inside, they passed a few kids who they didn't know very well. They were passing the computer classroom, when a girl walked out.

"Jason?"

Both Percy and Jason turned on their heals and faced the owner of the voice. ''Oh hey Reyna.''

Percy and Reyna exchanged glances, and nodded in acknowledgment. "I was just making copies of flyers, for like, chess club or something. What are you two doing here?"

Percy watched the way Reyna was specifically talking to Jason. He saw how her usually angry face lit up. How she leaned toward him and fidgeted with whatever was in her hand. He could tell Reyna liked Jason. And he felt terrible.

Jason was kind of an idiot, he had to admit it. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he felt like he was actually smarter than him. The way Jason was so affection toward Piper had to be killing her. But Percy knew Reyna was tough. She was part of student council, but he has seen her in action. She was on the school soccer team as well, and he has seen her take people _out._

Jason and Reyna were finishing up their brief conversation about student council, when Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head, and looked down at a girl who was about his age with dark hair. "Hey Drew.." He glanced at Jason who was still busy with Reyna.

"You're Percy right?" she asked with fake innocence.

Percy nodded and plastered a fake smile across his face. He didn't like Drew all that much, didn't know her all that much either though. But he was a nice guy and had to be nice to all girls unless they provoke him.

"You're kind of cute too.." She purred under her breath.

He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back, his face heating up. "What?"

"Jason!" She pushed passed Percy who was still standing there, glaring at the wall she was just standing in front of.

Reyna looked over from Jason, at Drew. "How many people are early today?!'' she asked no one in particular.

Drew stalked over and clung to Jason's arm. ''Hey Jason..."

He attempted a smile and failed, so he just tried his best to not look so uneasy.

Reyna just kind of stood there, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to steal Jason from you if you don't mind." Drew smirked.

Reyna widened her eyes and took a breath, "Actually-!"

"It's not like Jason wants to talk to you. So I'm actually doing you a favor!" She flashed a smile, while her dark curls bounced around her head in an attractive sort-of way.

Jason was giving Reyna a look that said _I'm sorry, this girl is crazy!_ While Reyna's regular glare was quickly returning. Her fist were clenched and she was taking a slow step forward.

Percy watched the whole scenario play out, and wasn't sure he liked it. "Whoa Drew, the least you can do is let Reyna and Jason finish up." He had to jump in right then and there, because he was pretty sure Reyna was going to pull one of those soccer striker kicks. With Drew's head as the ball.

He was a bit surprised when Reyna shook her head. "No, we can finish later." She growled, and stomped away.

The three of them stood there for a moment, watching her, before Drew announced, "Okay! Now let's get down to business!"

Percy walked up alongside them, as they glided down the deserted hallways. She glanced at Percy and gave a face he liked to call: _I am disgusted by your lack of coolness._

"Hon..Can you give Jason and me some privacy..?" She flashed another one of her famous, evil smiles.

Jason shook his head desperately at Percy. He tried to put some distance between himself and the girl, but she was clinging onto his arm for life.

Percy glared at her. He felt as if he had to obey her, although he didn't like it. So he lagged behind, close enough for eavesdropping purposes.

"Sooo.. " Jason awkwardly said, as they began laps around the school in silence.

''You know Jason... you're really good at sports." She began, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

He scrunched up his face, which caused him to think of Piper. He knew she loved it when he did that. She also hated Drew... Which made him feel guilty that he was with a girl he and his girlfriend completely despised, rather _than_ his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? I don't even play any sports. In fact, none of the school sports teams have had any games."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, in a flirty way. "Silly! You played football as a freshman! And you were one of the best!"

Jason irked his lip in annoyance. He hadn't even thought about how he played football the year before. He didn't like it very much. He pretty much tried out for his sister's sake.

His father abandoned them when he was really young, while his mother became an alcoholic in despair. His sister, Thalia, hated their mother. So the moment Thalia turned eighteen, she gained custody of Jason and they moved into an apartment. They hadn't seen their mother in three years.

"Cut the crap Drew. What do you want?" Percy cut in, impatient with this girl.

The evil girl frowned, and gave Percy a hand gesture, telling him to back off. In response to the wave of her hand, Percy took a few steps back.

Jason turned his attention back to Drew, "Seriously Drew. What do you want?"

"Oh right." She smiled. "So Jason. You are pretty popular. And _I'm_ certainly popular. So I was thinking, that maybe for homecoming-"

"Homecoming?" Jason cut her off. "That's not for about a month."

She nodded. "Yeah, but we need time to spread the word!"

"Word spreads like a forest fire at this school."

She shrugged and twirled her hair. "Well you and I need to be prepared since we're going together, we'll gain a lot of attention."

"You and I?" He exclaimed. He shook his head and pushed her away from him, with little force since she was so small. "I know you don't care about other peoples' feelings, but I have a girlfriend!"

She frowned. "You mean that Piper girl?" She snarled. "I am so much better than her! I'm much prettier, smarter, and POPULAR!"

Jason shook his head in disgust. "See that's where you're wrong. But I will _not_ go to homecoming with you! I'm sorry."

He turned his on his heal and walked toward Percy who just threw his fist in the air, and let out a snort. "He's sorry about not being sorry!" He concluded, following Jason.

Drew let out a cry of frustration, and actually looked panicked for once. "No! But I already told people we were going together!"

Both Jason and Percy stopped in their tacks and turned around slowly. "What?" They said in union.

Drew's face had a look of pure terror on it, before she smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah. I told your little elf friend... I'm sure he spread the world..."

Leo, Jason thought. Unfortunately, Drew was right. Leo did not know how to keep a secret. That's when it hit him. "It's your fault Piper hasn't been talking to me!" He growled.

Drew crossed her arms and nodded viciously.

He balled his fists, but ran around the corner out of her sight, before he socked a girl in the face. Percy gave Drew one last death glare and started around the corner, right behind Jason.

The blonde boy held back tears, as he pulled up his one sided conversation with Piper. Where all the messages he sent her remained unread.

* * *

"Nico wake up!" Hazel banged on her brothers bedroom door. She knew there was no point. When he was asleep, it took a lot to wake him. With a sigh, she opened his bedroom door and walked in. His room was dark, with black walls and black bed sheets. He even pinned up towels over the windows, so the only bit of light in the room was being cast in from the hallway.

She sat down on his bed. Nico lay there all curled up in a ball, as if he was trying to keep warm. His face was softened as he slept, unlike the angry expression he always carried around the house.

Hazel knew it wasn't his fault that he was angry all the time. Their father, who was not the most loving, was never around. And when he was, he was just screaming and complaining at them. But at mostly Nico. Nico's life was full of sadness, that Hazel wouldn't be able to handle. When he was younger, he lived with his mother and his sister Bianca. Their father was not around much, but when he was, he actually cared about his family. But a year after Nico was born, his father had a brief affair with another woman. Which is how Hazel came to be.

Their father returned to Nico's family, abandoning Hazel and her mother. Eventually, there was an accident, where Nico and Bianca's mother died. Afterward, their father grew bitter and did not treat them right. Then a few years later, there was another accident, and Bianca lost her life. Their father became even more bitter, for he favored Bianca over Nico.

Hazel continued living with her mother, until her murder. So Hazel was put into the custody of her father. That's when she met Nico. They didn't hold any resentment toward each other, for it was their father's fault. But she could defiantly tell that she would never replace Bianca.

Hazel thought she had it bad, losing her mother and being stuck with a father she hardly knew or loved. But Nico lost his mother, and while his sister basically raised him during those tough times, he ended up losing her too. In a way, the poor guy lost his father as well.

Hazel nudged her brother who stirred and slowly fluttered his eyes open. "Come on," She said gently. "It's 7:00."

He nodded slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Okay Hazel."

She stood up and walked toward the door. "How can you stand a room this dark? And you should really clean up in here. It's a total mess." She pointed at the scattered McDonald's bags and dirty clothes.

Nico shrugged and rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone comes in here.''

She nudged her head toward him. "You do. You come in here Nico."

He rolled his eyes again and crossed over to his dresser. He pulled out a black shirt, while stripping off the black shirt he was already wearing.

Hazel grimaced when she saw how skinny her brother was. She knew her brother was strong but he did not look healthy. "I'll go get breakfast ready."

He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled out a pair of pants, but waited to put them on until she left. "I don't want anything."

She frowned but nodded, not wanting to start an argument over something as pointless as a bagel. She scanned the room one last time and said, "I'm gonna buy you a plant or something to put in here."

He smiled very faintly. "Yeah, and I'll name it something classy. Like, Jules-Albert or something.''

She giggled kind of dorkily. "You know what that means right? You have to open a window in here otherwise it will die."

Nico shrugged. "Everything should die doing what it loves. Maybe Jules-Albert will love dark rooms."

Hazel placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head. "Oh yeah? So what is _your_ perfect way to die?"

That was the thing about Nico. Although death is what caused all the heartache in his life, he was still comfortable talking about it. She found it a bit odd.

"Well I love sleeping," He said plainly. "And I plan on dying peacefully that way."

Hazel grimaced at the thought of her brother dying, but also let out a sigh of relief. On more than one occasion, he has been called down to the counseling office and given suicide hotlines. Of course, every time he scoffs, and rips up the number. And Hazel was almost certain there was no way Nico would kill himself, but you could never be too sure with him. So since she was reassured he wanted to die peacefully, she was only a little bit relieved. The only thing that was stuck in the back of her mind was _when does he want to die?_

Nico must have noticed the look of panic on her face, because he quickly added, "But I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Hazel smiled at her half brother and closed the door, giving him some privacy. Nico was still being distant about something. Something that was killing him on the inside. Hazel didn't want to invade his privacy, but she needed to help her brother.

She turned on the stove and cracked a few eggs into the pan. As she stood there, listening to it sizzle, her mind wandered to the subject of Piper.

After leaving the mall yesterday, Piper had let a few tears fall. Though, she still assured them she was fine. Annabeth kept tabs on Piper the night before, letting Hazel know the important things. Hazel knew there was something fishy about what had happened with Jason, but didn't quite know what.

She set out the a plate of eggs for herself, and one for Nico. When he came tumbling down the stairs, he took a seat in the chair. As expected, he scrunched his face in disgust and didn't even touch his food.

Hazel noticed how he didn't brush his hair. She also noticed how he had washed his face, yet it still looked like he hadn't slept in a century.

The pale boy slipped on his converse and said, "We should get going."

Hazel looked up at the clock, realizing it was already 7:10. They lived fairly close to their school, something her and her brother despised. So they had to walk to school, and it took roughly ten minutes.

They both grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

Nico squinted as the morning sun blinded him. It annoyed him, how the sun just brightened up the day. He didn't need the sun. The earth could just live in darkness all the time, and he wouldn't even care.

He glanced over at Hazel's bright smile, and remembered she was the reason he even tried anymore. He was grateful their father was never around, and that no one bothered to talk to him. Even Annabeth and Percy, who he _used_ to be friends with.

Then his mind wandered back to Will Solace. He found himself frequently thinking about that guy. He, for whatever reason, actually wanted to be friends with him. In fact, just to annoy him, Will had swapped seats with Lou Ellen for the class period and wouldn't stop spouting useless trivia to him. While Cecil and Lou Ellen watched, nearly peeing their pants every time Nico threatened him.

Nico couldn't stand Will, but at the same time he liked threatening someone who wouldn't immediately duck their head in retreat.

Nico decided to try and think about something different. Too much thinking about friends, and the sun. It was making him sweat, and he hated sweating.

He and Hazel continued to walk in silence until they entered school property. Everyone stood outside socializing, since the bell hadn't rang yet. The one thing that did catch Nico's attention, was how several kids had greeted Hazel. And not just freshman either. He hadn't realized how popular his sister had become in the first two days of school.

Hazel smiled when she saw Leo across the way, trying to flirt with some senior girls. Before Nico could protest, she grabbed his arm and forced him over with her.

"Yeah call me!" Leo was heard shouting, as they neared closer. He looked over, and when he saw Hazel, he grinned. "Hey Hazel."

She smiled. "Hey Leo!"

He looked at Nico. "Hey bro."

Nico nodded and looked at his surroundings, already uncomfortable.

Leo held up his hands, his palms facing them. "Look Hazel, did you hear about what happened with Jason...?" he trailed off, as he looked at Nico.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "You can say anything in front of Nico." She then gestured toward him, who looked extremely disinterested. "And yes. I did hear. I was with Piper when you called her."

Leo widened his eyes and then his face darkened. "I just don't get how Jason could do that to her! We have been friends forever, and I was always the third wheel! And then he pulls a stunt like this?" He then made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

Hazel looked at Nico, who was currently interested in his shoes. Then she raised an eyebrow at Leo, "Wait. Who told you this information?"

Leo ran his fingers threw his hair. "Drew.." he mumbled.

Hazel made a face as if she didn't quite believe him. "Drew? And you actually believed her?"

Leo buried his face into his hands. "I don't know! I didn't wanted to believe her! I wanted to trust Jason! But she made it so convincing!"

Hazel shook her head in disappointment. "Aw Leo..."

Nico shook his head as well. "Just go tell her now then."

Leo jumped, almost completely forgetting his presence. "What?" He had no idea how Nico di Angelo was related to Hazel.

"Stop making such a big fuss about everything, and go deal with your problems."

Leo fisted his hands. If he was going to end up with Hazel, he had no idea how he was going to deal with _this_ _guy_ as his brother in-law.

"Okay, hold up man-!" Leo started, but was cut off not only by Hazel tugging his arm, but also by a voice yelling-

"Nico!"

All three of them turned their heads, to see a tall blonde boy waving at them from leaning on the school statue. He was wearing a orange hoody, with cut off jean shorts and flip-flops. Leo remembered seeing him around school before, because they were in the same grade.

He was sitting with two other kids, a girl and a boy, who appeared to be doing magic tricks with cards.

Leo noticed Nico roll his eyes and stood closer to Hazel. "Ugg hide me..." He mumbled.

Hazel looked over at the still smiling guy. "Is that a friend you made?" She smiled and waved back at the guy.

"Yeah Nico." Leo smirked, as it was obvious that Nico found the blonde boy frustrating. "Go deal with your problems."

Nico glared at Leo, and it almost made him regret smart mouthing him. The only upside there was to getting in a fight with Nico was that he wasn't tall. Both Leo and Nico were about the same size, meaning short. Leo wasn't used to other guys being the same height as him.

Nico muttered some sort of profanity in Italian and stomped off toward the other guy. Leo noticed how the guy smirked and crossed his arms, like it was an accomplishment to get Nico to hang out with them.

"Who are your friends?" Will mused, as Nico got closer.

Nico stared at him as he finally noticed how blue Will's eyes really were. And how the sunlight shined through his golden hair. That's when he realized, this was the first time he ever talked to Will outside. He then scrunched up nose in response to Will's question.

"They're not my friends. That's my sister. And her stupid friend."

Will nodded and put his hands into his pockets. "Yeah? You know, not everything is stupid."

Nico crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Really? You mean like that stupid trivia you were talking about yesterday?"

Will shrugged as he gathered up his stuff. "Yeah, kind of I guess. But you're too stubborn to accept it." He frowned.

As the bell rang, him and Nico both stood there, glaring at each other.

Will was staring at Nico's dark messy hair, and how he so badly wanted to brush it out. He observed how Nico had dark circles under his eyes, and wondered if he ever slept at home. He almost stifled a laugh at the thought of how Nico kind of looked like a third grader, standing there with his arms crossed and hair all in his eyes. He then decided it would be best to act mature and to stick with the superior act.

Will finally said, "It's the small stuff that makes a difference." He then gave Nico a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked inside the school.

* * *

Frank was a bit confused when all his friends weren't all in their regular meeting spot. Then again, they had only established the meeting spot the day before. Still, he figured they would try and make it a regular thing.

He was even more confused when he saw Hazel's half brother approaching him. His pale face looked angry, and Frank did not know how to respond to that.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Frank immediately regretted those words, knowing that there was a lot of things wrong with Nico. Frank never had a problem with him, unlike most people. Nico just kind of terrified him.

Nico took a deep breath. "Nothing. It's just that stupid Solace guy-!" he stopped mid sentence and put a hand to his face, covering the blush that Frank already noticed. If Frank was completely honest, he was surprised that Nico didn't snap at him to mind his own business. So he decided to pass on teasing Nico.

"Anyway," Nico cleared his throat. "I found this in my backpack. Hazel must have put it in there by accident, and I know you have first period together. So can you please make sure she gets it?"

Frank accepted the folder that the short boy shoved his way. He was so used to wanting to punt kids his size, mostly because Leo was the same size as him. But he just felt bad for Nico. "Sure," he smiled.

Nico nodded his head, and walked past him.

Frank stared at the folder. Nico wasn't there yesterday when they were all comparing schedules, so that means...that means Hazel must have been talking about him to Nico.

Frank bit his lip and high fived himself in triumph.

Since it was obvious that his friends weren't going to show, he headed to first hour. That's where he found Hazel, already sitting at her desk, her face buried in her hands. He stood in the doorway for a moment, letting her image sink into his brain. She was so tiny, wearing jeans and a blank sky blue t-shirt. She was wearing black flats and her hair was pulled back in a bandanna.

When Frank felt a slight shove from a kid behind him, he walked toward Hazel. He sat down next to her and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. She looked like a sad little puppy whose owners forgot to feed her. "What's wrong Hazel?"

She took a deep breath and looked at Frank. Whenever she saw his concerned face, her heart flip flopped. Whatever feelings she had for Leo that were trying raise from the ground, were being stomped on when she saw Frank's face. Although he looked like he could be big and scary, he had the most gentle face and heart ever. And that's what she...really liked about him.

"Leo screwed up big time..." she muttered, propping her head onto her hand.

Frank nodded, and so badly wanted to say _what else is new?_ But he knew this moment wouldn't be appropriate. "What he do?"

Hazel sat up straight and explained the situation. She explained how Drew told Leo that Jason was taking her to homecoming. How they figured out she was lying. And how no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find Piper before class started this morning.

Frank sat there quietly for a second while he processed it. "Wow. Leo is kind of stupid."

Hazel gave him a half smile. "I agree that he could have handled the situation a little bit better.." She slowly rubbed her sweaty hands. "But we were all at fault. We should have went to Jason first, before giving him the silent treatment. I'm surprised Piper didn't go talk to him..."

Frank nodded, and didn't add ' _well this is the first I've heard of any of this. Thanks for forgetting about the Asian-Canadian guy.'_ But since he was getting the information from Hazel, he felt he could let it slide.

Throughout class, Hazel continued to be kind of jumpy. She fiddled around in her seat, and her knee was continually bouncing. Frank knew she was just stressed about their friends, but he hated to see her like this. When the teacher was halfway through their lecture, Frank grabbed Hazel's hand.

She immediately stopped bouncing, and she was grateful she didn't let out a surprised squeal. Her hands began to sweat more and her face heated up.

Frank himself was surprised. He acted out in instinct and didn't think about the consequences. What if she didn't want to hold his hand? He didn't exactly see what the problem would be, because of the fact that they clung arms in the hallway all the time. Still, out of sheer embarrassment, he pulled his hand away.

They sat like that, ignoring each others' presence for a moment. The teacher rambled on, though neither of them were really listening. They were too busy thinking about the situation that took place. Then, when Hazel realized she was getting nervous again, she grabbed Frank's hand herself.

They slowly turned toward each other and she smiled, a slight blush creeping across her face. Frank smiled innocently too. That's also something Hazel loved about him. He wasn't smug or cocky, he was just a genuine person.

By the end of class, they were still secretly clasping hands. When the bell rang, Hazel was first to let go. She picked up her books and looked up at him. "Thanks Frank. You really helped me there." She gave him a small hug and then left the classroom.

That left Frank standing there, all love struck. He was happy he was able to make her stress subside. Usually he was the cause of stress. Mostly because he panicked in a lot of situations.

His own happiness lessened when he spotted Jason walking all gloomily down the hallway with Percy at his side. Frank dodged kids as he skidded down the hallway toward his friends.

Percy looked up and gave a side smile. "Frank!"

Jason's head popped up and his blue eyes scanned the halls intensely. "Frank?" He tripped toward Frank and grabbed his shoulder. "Have you seen Piper?"

When Frank shook his head, his heart shattered in a million pieces when he saw how Jason's fell fell. "Oh.. I can't find her anywhere! She refuses to talk to me."

Percy gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything's fine."

Frank nodded sympathetically. He was going to make a comment about how Piper is a strong girl, when a voice behind him almost made him abandoned his own skin.

"I see you haven't patched things up with the weirdo yet?" A feminine voice spat.

Percy almost punched the girl in the face out of rage. "Drew, I swear, you better get out of here and shove your own words up your -"

"Percy, Percy Percy.. Calm down would ya?" She walked closer and Frank had to refrain Percy from going all Death Star on her. "Guess we can make it official Jason? Since Feather Girl obviously doesn't want to get back with you?"

Jason cracked his knuckles and forced his voice to remain steady. "Get back with me? She didn't break up me! Just leave! I'm not going anywhere with you! In fact I hate you!"

Drew crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She noticed how they were starting to attract a crowd. She usually didn't mind attention. But since she was getting ripped up like a chew toy, she was not enjoying it so much.

"Fine." She growled. She then directed her attention to Percy. "Percy. You'll be going to homecoming with me."

Percy's jaw dropped like it was the stupidest thing he ever heard in his life. In fact, it was. "That had to be the single most stupid thing I'v ever heard in my life."

This time, Drew's jaw dropped. And to add to the effect, dozens off kids in the outer circle went "Ohhhhhhhh!" Including Leo, who just shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"Sorry Drew," Percy continued with a sarcastic shrug. "I don't date thirsty skanks."

The room erupted with "OOOHHHHHHHHHHS!" surely interrupting nice chats going on in the teachers lounge.

The only thing Jason could hear over the crowd was Piper's sweet voice yelling his name down the hallway.

* * *

The past night, Annabeth was texting Piper all night. Reassuring her that everything was fine. Jason was not cheating on her, and Piper should just call him. Although she thought it was ridiculous that Piper was too nervous to call her own _boyfriend_ she didn't say anything. She was there to support her best friend. Besides, it was just the night before as well when she was worried about Percy straying from her.

The lack of sleep caused her to have dark marks under her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. But then she remembered the events from the previous night and felt even more guilty, for worrying about her own petty problems. She felt guilty thinking about Percy and how she lied to him. They skipped their study session, because Piper made her promise not to mention anything to Percy. Although Annabeth wanted to argue about how maybe they _should_ talk to Percy about it, she obliged. And she had to cancel the session, because Annabeth knew she would slip up and tell him. She told him everything.

Watching Jason and Piper's somewhat rocky relationship made Annabeth relieved her and Percy's worked out smoothly. He had moved to her school while they were in fourth grade, and they originally despised each other. She thought he was loud and obnoxious, and too quick to act on emotion (He always wanted to fight Nancy Bobofit, who thankfully moved away after sixth grade.) But as the years went on, they started to tolerate each other, still often arguing. Then, when they got into sixth grade, Grover forced them to work together on a project.

That was the day Annabeth realized how much she loved the color of his eyes. The mischievous smile he always had, the hair that flopped into his eyes, his laugh... But Annabeth thought it was just the feeling girls got when they became teens. But when the feelings didn't go away, she accepted the crush she had on him.

When eighth grade rolled around, Rachel Elizabeth Dare came to the school. She took quick interest in Percy, who returned her feelings. At least, he shared some of the feelings. That was a problematic year for Annabeth in the boys department. It was the last year her friend Luke was gonna be around, a boy she had liked for years, before he graduated. And to add to that, she had to go visit her mom in California for the summer, and she couldn't just let Percy waste away his summer with Rachel. So the last day of school, while they were walking under the bleachers by the field talking about summer plans, she grabbed his face and kissed him. She ran off without a word.

When returning to school for 9th grade, she was ecstatic when she found Rachel had backed off in fear of breaking up a future relationship. That's when she realized how much respect she actually had for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. So after three months of not seeing each other, they didn't mention the kiss for a long while. Like a _long_ while. Which kind of frustrated her, but he eventually came around. And that's how their beautiful relationship came to be.

Now here she was, sitting with her best friend instead of her boyfriend, in the library while cutting up paper.

"We have to find him." Piper said, after she finished gluing a heart down onto the construction paper.

Annabeth smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Use enough glue?"

Piper shot her a look and stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway," Annabeth began reaching over and grabbing the card. "This looks more like a Valentine's card than anything."

Piper shrugged and snatched the card back, turning a little pink. "I know... but I wanted to give him something so he knows I feel bad for doubting him." Somewhere in the back of her head, Piper knew it wasn't confirmed that he wasn't going with her. She wanted to punch those thoughts in the face. She knew for a fact Jason was one hundred percent on 'Team Jasper'.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "This is so unlike you. Why don't you just go up to him and say 'hey Jason. I know Drew is a lying whore. We are a beautiful couple and I think we should get married right out of high school.'"

Piper was completely flushed and swatted her hand at Annabeth who let out a snort.

"Stop Annabeth!"

Annabeth didn't cover up the smile on her face and continued laughing.

"SHHH!" They heard the librarian exclaim. They turned to apologize to her, when they realized she was standing at the doorway and shushing kids out there. The girls glanced at each other and shrugged. "I think the card is good. Lets go find him." Piper nervously smiled.

 _What if Jason broke up with her for acting like such a diva?_ She didn't even want to consider it.

As they walked closer down the hallway, they noticed that there was circle around a few people. With a squint of the eyes, she made out who it was:Percy, Drew, and Jason. She and Annabeth stopped walking for a moment, observing the scenario. Drew said something to Jason, in which he spat something back with a scowl on his face. Piper knew the look, and could tell he actually wanted to punch this girl.

Her heart pounded a million times faster, and she had to refrain herself from running toward him and showering him with kisses. She then noticed Drew turning her attention to Percy. She said something, to which he scowled, threw his hands up in the air and that's when everyone went "OHHHHHHHH!" She saw Leo jumping up and down with a huge smile on his face.

She glanced at Annabeth, who gave her a gesture to go talk to Jason. Piper broke out into a grin, yelling "Jason!" as she jogged a few steps down the hall.

She watched as Jason heard her voice over the crowd and sprinted toward her. She was a little happy the crowd was preoccupied with Drew's embarrassment and Percy's amazing comeback she still has yet to hear. But she actually didn't care, as long as nobody ruined the moment. "Piper!" He smiled.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest. She could smell his Cologne and her faced rubbed on his shirt. She finally pulled away and looked up into her boyfriends eyes, realizing she was so overjoyed that this was just some childish bumps in the road. "I'm so so sorry Jason."

He rested his forehead on hers. "No I'm sorry. I didn't realize how crazy girls were these days."

Piper let out a chuckle and he smiled too. "I'm sorry I've been so possessive lately..." She tightened her grip on his biceps. "I-I.. I know it's the beginning of the year. But I'm starting to realize it doesn't matter what day, of what month, of what year it is. There will always be hardships.. But we'll get past them.. together.." She totally forgot about the card in her hand, for she was too caught up in his electric blue eyes.

Jason brushed his thumb over her cheek. "See? That's your mom wearing off on you."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes playfully at the mention of her mom, whom Jason only met once. Her mother loved that boy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and when she was about to lean in for a kiss, there was Leo shouting their names.

"Piper! Jason!" He came hurdling toward them, like a bullet. He wrapped his arms around the couple and pulled them in for a group hug. "I'm the sorry one! I screwed everything up with my big, big mouth! Jason I trust you more than anyone! And I have no idea what was wrong with me! A veces hago cosas estúpidas por razones estúpidas ! Mi consejero me ha dicho que trabajar en eso ! Y a pesar de que me duele decir que , Frank podría estar en lo cierto acerca de mí a veces-"

"Whoah whoah!" Jason cut in, his arms still wrapped around Piper and Leo. "You're doing that thing where you start ranting in Spanish!"

Leo scrunched his eyes closed with a big smile on his face, pulling his friends closer. "It's just that," He started, his voice sounded like a mix of fake crying and laughter. "I love you guys!"

Without a second glance, Piper and Jason said it back. When the bell rang all the kids scurried off to class. Jason and Piper, still hand in hand.

* * *

 **Hey yo! Okay, I know what you're all thinking.. THIS DRAMA IS STARTING AND BEING RESOLVED TOO FAST!**

 **And to you, I'm saying, I AM SORRY!**

 **I haven't really had any of this planned, just small parts. Plus, I have no idea why I left the last chapter with what I did. Now that I think about it, that was the worst idea ever and it turned into this crappy long chapter. I still like it tho don't worry my friends. Be grateful for the amount of Jasper! (I honestly had no idea how much i loved this couple until i started writing them omg)**

 **Anyways expect more of my babies Frazel, for I love those two so much.**

 **Lazel, for a short time.. (because they are kind of cute too)**

 **AND MORE SOLANGELO AND PERCABETH!**

 **Okay, so depending on how many of my ideas that I can cram into a chapter, and if the character development is appropriate, at the least this will be 9 chapters. But by looks of how fast it is going to me, it will probably be like 19 chapters lol.**

 **Oh yes. And I adored Reyna's character-Drew...er.. not so much.. So I need to figure out a way to make Reyna open up to the group along with Nico too.. Cuz i fricken suck a writing character development.. But any who! Expect a humongous friendship with the 7, Reyna, Nico, Will, and Calypso! AND I MUST GET COACH IN THERE SOMEHOW! DIE CUPCAKES! (Also sorry about how OOC Percy is. It's hard to write him because #1 I am not the amazing Rick Rioridan #2 he is sympathetic and a hot heated little man and i SUCK AT CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT)**

 **anyways i apologize-jdkhdcjidvcduhcud I MEAN APOLLO-GIZE! okay seriously im sorry if your reading this still. i love and salute you! im having a lot of fun with this! :)**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


	4. This Means War

**Chapter 4:** **This Means War**

It was few weeks later, and Annabeth was pretty sure that as long as they were in school, Jason did not let go of of Piper's hand. At the end of every class, he would wait in the hallway for her, or meet her somewhere along the way.

It made her really happy for them.

Tonight was the homecoming dance, and she was pretty sure Drew did end up finding a date unfortunately. Apparently, she was going with this dude named Dylan. Dylan was some punky douche bag who tried picking up Piper the previous year. Of course, they weren't dating yet, but Jason took care of that guy. Which was one of the reasons Annabeth knew Jason wasn't cheating on her.

Annabeth leaned back on her bed and listened to Piper rummage through her closet as Rachel sat in a bean bag on the floor, complaining about the most obnoxious kid in her art class.

"He irks me so MUCH!" The redhead rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her frizzy red hair fell around her face and over her shoulders.

Piper was examining a navy blue strapless dress and then looked up. "Yeah Octavian is pretty annoying. Is he going to the dance?"

Annabeth let out a sound that could have been a laugh or a cough. "Uh no way is he going. He would annoy everyone to death.''

Rachel fisted her hands and scrunched up her freckled nose. "Oh, he is going! He told me that he is so cool, that he is going to win homecoming king."

Piper and Annabeth shared knowing glances, and the dark haired girl smiled with sympathy. She sat down on the bed and looked at Rachel. "Do you have a date to the dance Rachel?"

Rachel's face turned a light shade of red and began twirling a strand of her hair. "Uh no. I'm just going with you guys."

Annabeth gave Rachel an empathetic smile when she saw the smirk Piper had on her face. Piper was good at knowing when people took a "romantic interest" in each other. Annabeth wasn't sure Rachel was going to like the fact that Octavian, the guy just about everyone hates, had a thing for her.

"What?" Rachel said nervously when she also noticed the smile.

Piper flipped one of her braids over shoulder and continued running her finger over the dress fabric. "Nothing," she smiled.

Annabeth noticed Rachel's flushed face and decided to change the subject. "So, uh, such a terrible loss at the homecoming game yesterday right?" Annabeth didn't know how intelligent that sounded, considering she knew absolutely nothing about sports.

Rachel nodded, her red hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Oh yeah! I don't usually stick around for sports. But because of yearbook," she nodded her head toward the camera sitting next to her, "I saw that foul. That ref had to be blind."

Annabeth sat up and fisted her hands, nodding her head. "Yeah! Poor Beckondorf! He was out for the rest of the game, they would have won if he was still in there." Annabeth was quite defensive of Beckondorf. It was his girlfriend Silena who gave her the confidence to kiss Percy that many years ago. In fact, Annabeth had helped the two of them hook up as well.

As that conversation wrapped up, Piper dropped the pile of dresses on the bed and gave a bright smile. "Okay guys. We have to leave soon. Put on your dresses!"

Annabeth stood up and slid over to Piper, picking up her dress. "Whoa Piper. You're never excited about this kind of stuff."

Piper blushed and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Heh, sorry. It's nothing."

Rachel hopped up with a smirk and bounced over, hands behind her back. "Nah, Piper is just excited to slay Drew with her dress. And, you know, make Jason die from her beauty."

Piper's face turned as red as Rachel's hair. "What...? No.."

There was an awkward pause as Annabeth and Rachel leaned toward Piper, waiting for the truthful answer.

Piper bit her lip and held back a smile. "Okay yes!" She held up her hands and continued. "I want to see the look on Drew's face when I walk in there with Jason! She'll be all miserable with numb face Dylan. And I'll be with my boyfriend Jason!"

Both Rachel and Annabeth broke into laughter, holding onto each others shoulders so they wouldn't collapse. "Relax Piper!" Rachel laughed.

Piper retreated her face into her hands. "Ahh my stupid mom is wearing off on me! BUT Jason is the cutest boy in school. So I have a logical reason to be so excited."

Annabeth brushed her curly hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. "Well I wouldn't say that."

Piper stuck out her lip and hit Annabeth gently with a pillow.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows with a smirk and took this as a challenge. She was picking a pillow up and readying herself to whack Piper across the face, when Rachel hopped between them. "Hey guys! What happened to getting ready?''

Annabeth sighed and dropped the pillow. Rachel was right of course. She didn't want herself looking less suitable than she already is. She never brushed her hair on the weekends.

As the girls gathered up their feminine gear of makeup and clothing, Rachel glanced around the room. "Hey guys, wheres Hazel?"

Piper ran a brush through her hair and held back a curse when she realized she still had little braids in her hair. She began untangling them and answered, "I guess her dad is actually home tonight. So she couldn't come over. But she'll meet us there. She lives right by the school, if anything one of us can walk over there and get her."

Annabeth followed Piper's example and began brushing her hair. Her head of curly hair made it more difficult than girls with straight hair, like Silena. "Oh yeah, Percy and I will stop by her house after Jason and you guys get to the school. We can just run over to her house. It'll be quick. She's to small too go on her own"

Rachel nodded and took the brush from Piper when she was done. "Doesn't Hazel have a brother? Can't he walk her?"

Piper and Annabeth shared glances and shrugged. "I don't think school dances are really his speed." Annabeth said.

Rachel nodded and accepted the answer, not entirely knowing much about her friends' family history. She really just became friends with the group near the end of summer. She had been friends with Percy for years, but Annabeth was kind of always grumpy when Rachel was around for the longest of time. Rachel was happy they cleared things up.

They continued working on their appearance. Taking turns doing each others makeup and nails. Annabeth sat the girls on a stool while she did their hair. She got a few complains about the earrings she picked out for Rachel, but in the end the girls looked pretty darn beautiful.

"Rachel that dress really suits you." Annabeth complimented as she scanned her friend up and down. Rachel was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure nicely on the top, and flowed out at the waist. On the skirt of the dress, it looked like there was paint splattered across it. She had on wedge sandals and pearl earrings. Her hair was braided down her shoulder, with a few curls falling into her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled with a slight blush. "Piper I love how you look! Let me get a picture!" Rachel quickly grabbed her camera and took a few snaps. She had on a navy blue dress that was about the same length as Rachel's. It had a black belt around the waist and she had on uncomfortable black heels. Her ears occupied earrings that had little feathers hanging from them. She even talked Annabeth to letting her wear her gray flannel over it, and it surprisingly looked good.

But they both stared in aw when they saw Annabeth. She had on a nice forest green dress that went down to her ankles. It was strapless as well, and had a gem in the middle at the top. She had open toed high heel shoes, and a pair of owl earrings from her mother. Her curly hair fell randomly onto her shoulders, and she had on no makeup. She didn't normally wear makeup anyway, but she could only imagine what Percy could get them into. Last time she wore makeup, they ended up in a fountain.

Rachel sat down and grabbed a chip out of the snack bowl, careful not to ruin her lip gloss. "When are the guys suppose to get here anyways?"

Annabeth shrugged and smiled. "Any mome-!" She was cut off by the special ringtone she had for her boyfriend; Just Keep Swimming from _Nemo_. It reminded her of the conversation between Jason and Percy about Ellen.

As she pulled out her phone she laughed silently to herself at how ins-inc her boyfriend and her are. She knew he would call any minute, and he did. Annabeth always thought about if the two of them had to fight off monsters or something, how they would make such a great team, considering they can read each others minds. Of course, getting a phone call and fighting monsters, is not really a comparable thing.

''Hey Percy!'' she greeted as she put the phone to her ear.

''Hey babe,'' he responded. Annabeth was pretty sure she could hear the grin on his face. "We'll be there soon. We were just picking up some stuff."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and turned away from her friends who were waiting patiently. "Like what?"

 **XXXXX**

On the other line, Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I was visiting the stables earlier. Blackjack really wanted some donuts." Percy could just imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes. He didn't mind though, even if everyone thought he was crazy. And maybe he was. He knew he couldn't really talk to horses. But Blackjack was different, and he felt a connection with him.

"We're actually coming around the corner right now. See you in a sec." He smiled as he looked at the passing houses.

"Okay," he heard her voice say.

After hanging up the phone, he sat back in his seat and listened to the story Leo was telling Jason about one of his 'inventions' malfunctions.

"Wow man." Jason had said. "I'm happy I was not there."

Leo rolled his eyes and and held up his palms. " I wish you were there! It was the closest to death I've ever came to."

Percy looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jason took a hand off the wheel and pointed a thumb at Leo in the back seat. "Leo was just telling me about the time a pipe cleaner almost stabbed him in the eye."

Percy glanced at Leo and scoffed jokingly. "Wow man. You must have a very pathetic life."

Leo narrowed his eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile. "Yeah, says the guys who had a crush on the same girl for, like, 8 years! You didn't even start dating until this summer!"

Jason snorted at the thought. Him and Piper had only known each other for about two years before they got together. "Yeah at least Percy has a girlfriend!"

The older guys both laughed out loud, and highfived. Jason quickly put his hand back on the wheel before he accidentally crashed into the Chase's mailbox.

Leo let out a groan of frustration, and the other boys laughed again.

As the boys piled out of the car, Percy noticed a glimpse of a figure in the window. He couldn't see that well, but it was defiantly Annabeth. The curly blonde hair gave it away. He grinned and gave her a wave. She rolled her eyes and slightly waved back as she vanished from the window.

The girls gracefully walked down the porch, except for Rachel, who almost face-planted.

Jason grabbed Piper's hand, like he always does when he see's her. "The flannel," he grinned. "I like it."

Annabeth walked up to Percy who was standing off to the side, his elbow resting on the top of the car. "Hey."

Annabeth grinned and stood on the other side of the car, placing her arms on the car as well. "Hello there Seaweed brain. You look quite handsome."

He ran his fingers through his hair. Percy had always been insecure about his looks, but hearing Annabeth say that always reassured him.

"You look pretty good too Wise Girl." He was quite surprised that he was not tongue tide by her beauty. Was probably one of the perks of getting used to this 'boyfriend' thing. "No makeup?"

She placed her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were raised and her lips were slightly curled up. "Is that a problem?" She challenged.

He shook his head as he threw it back, laughing."Course not," He reached over and grabbed her hand. "You look much better this way."

Annabeth just slapped his arm and laughed. "Yeah, okay Seaweed brain!"

 **XXXXX**

Leo walked over to Rachel with his hands behind his back. He stood in front of her, screwing up a picture she was trying to take of Piper and Jason talking in front of a flower bush.

"Leo!" she scowled, as she put the camera down to examine the blurry picture.

He grinned and stepped closer to her. He held his arm out very gentlemanly like. "Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, can I escort you to the car?" He gestured toward the rusty, worn down car that Jason's mom used to own.

"No thank you Valdez," She smirked as she pushed passed him and walked over to the car where the other couple were getting in, carefully so she didn't fall on her face.

Leo shrugged. He thought it was worth a shot. He didn't really have any romantic feelings for Rachel, but she looked kind of pretty and they were both single. Leo kind of chickened out on asking Hazel to the dance. He really liked her, and it wasn't like him to get nervous. But he actually cared what she thought. He also felt a pain of guilt every time he was planning on asking her. Him and Frank were suppose to be friends. He could see how that was working out.

Jason and Piper took the front seats, meaning the four of them had to cram into the back seat. Rachel was on the far right, next was Percy then Annabeth, with Leo taking the rear. At first they tried just sitting really close to each other, but when that didn't work, Annabeth decided the best solution was to just sit on Percy's lap. He didn't complain, and the others thought it was kind of funny.

Although Leo didn't take a romantic interest in Rachel, or any of his female friends (that are present), he still did think they all looked beautiful. And sitting next to Annabeth now, he never realized how good her perfume smelt. He made a mental note to tell Hazel to add Annabeth to the list of girls he smells because their perfume is so fine.

The rest of the ride was spent with Annabeth explaining Greek Myths to Percy for one of his classes, while Piper listened to Jason list the same facts but in the Roman version. Rachel took really fast shutter speed pictures of things outside the window, while Leo made comments on the Myths. He would say something like, "Oh Coach Hedge would defiantly approve," or "What kind of name is that? It sounds like an Espresso drink."

As the time on their phones ticked away, because who seriously uses real clocks anymore, they finally arrived at Half-Blood High. The parking lot was full, and kids were pushing each other around like wild animals. "Jason just let me and Percy out here, we're gonna walk over to Hazel's and make sure she gets here okay."

Percy turned toward Annabeth and cocked his head. "We are?" When he watched Annabeth nod her head slowly like he was an idiot, he said, "I mean, yeah we are!"

Leo was going to offer to go with them, but then thought better, thinking it would be awkward for him to tag along.

 **XXXXX**

After letting them climb out, Jason took the car to find a parking spot. Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand down the school sidewalk. Percy noticed the Stoll brothers carrying buckets, and remembered to stay away from them tonight. He also saw a girl and a boy he recognized as sophomores, Lou Ellen and Cecil, running down the sidewalk past them yelling about some nerdy movie that came out.

The couple dodged cars as they crossed the busy mid section where most were entering. "It would have been smart to ask Jason to just drop us off over here.." Annabeth mumbled. Percy nodded his head in agreement.

They were finally in a safe zone when they noticed a tall guy waving at them. He was standing with a shorter girl with dark hair. When Percy noticed who it was he rushed toward them, pulling Annabeth with him. "Beckondorf!"

"What's up Percy?" He highfived him with is left hand, for his right one was in a sling.

"How's your arm?" Annabeth asked with concern, remembering the game the previous night.

Beckondorf just shrugged. "Charlie's very stubborn. I told him we shouldn't have even came tonight." Silena smiled wrapping her arms around him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the head and looked at his friends. Percy thought it was really sweet Silena was willing not to go to the dance for Beckondorf. She seemed to really love this kind of stuff. "Yeah. You got a tough one." Percy laughed.

Silena giggled at him. "You look very handsome Percy."

Percy grinned. "Thank you. Beckondorf looks handsome too." The other three stared at him awkwardly for a second before laughing it off. After a confused moment, Percy processed what he said. "Wait no! That's not what I meant. I mean- Silena you look handsome! NO! Ugg!"

It made the rest of them laugh even more, and Percy joined in after his red face went down a little. "Seriously though, why are you leaving so soon? It hasn't even started yet." Beckondorf finally managed to say.

Annabeth stood up straight and held up a hand. "Oh we're not leaving. We have to go get Hazel.''

Silena nodded and grabbed Beckondorf's hand. "Oh okay. We wont hold you any longer. We'll meet you guys in there!" She ran off with Beckondorf, and was happy to see that Clarisse was standing at the door waiting for them with _Chris Rodriguez_.

They continued their short journey down the road as they wandered through Hazel's subdivision. "I think it's this one here." Annabeth nodded her head to one of the older looking houses. It was an average size, maybe a little smaller than the other houses. All the blinds were closed, and the grass was overgrown. The only nice looking thing about house, were the rose bushes in front. That, and the nice black Ferrari parked in the driveway. Their dad couldn't afford to buy a decent meal for his kids, but he could pay for a nice ride to drive around in because he is barely at home. Go figure.

They stood at the end of the driveway. "Okay, you wait her, I'll go knock." Annabeth concluded as she began walking away towards the door.

Percy frowned and grabbed her wrist before she got past him. "Um no. I'll do it.''

Annabeth pursed her lips. "What's the problem?"

Percy pointed at the door and widened his eyes. "Her dad is crazy! He could come at you with an ax!" Percy felt a bit of guilt, saying stuff like that. Hazel was his friend, and he never once was up at night thinking about her well being. He had never met her dad, only seen him. And that was enough.

Before Annabeth could answer, they heard the door swing open and shoes hitting the pavement. Hazel was coming out the door, with a sad expression on her face. Physically, she looked fine. He hair fell in it's regular curls, and she was wearing a purple dress with a white cotton jacket over it. She hadn't noticed them standing there yet, mostly because she was talking to her brother who was following behind her with a very angry aura.

Percy was a bit alarmed by this. Not the fact that Nico was angry, that was normal, but that was walking with Hazel. Did that mean he was going to Homecoming too?He sure as heck wasn't dressed like he was. He was wearing all black like normal. His hair wasn't combed and his shoes...well Percy couldn't complain about the converse. Percy was even wearing converse, along with his nicest looking clothes he has.

Finally Hazel looked up and smiled. "Hey guys!" She ran toward while Nico lagged behind. Percy wasn't even sure if he heard Hazel say that.

"Hey Hazel!" Annabeth smiled before pulling her into a hug. "You look beautiful! Hey Nico."

The sound of his name seemed to pull him from his thoughts and he looked up. "Uhh.." He muttered to himself, trying to make sense of what they were doing here.

"Percy and Annabeth are gonna walk me." Hazel announced as she gave Nico a side hug.

Percy shifted his weight, as he noticed how uncomfortable his former friend looked. Percy wished they weren't former friends. But he couldn't do much about it. "You're not coming Nico?" Percy instantly regretted his words when he saw Nico's face darken.

Nico looked back and fourth between Annabeth and Percy about four times before saying, "Nope. Just trying to get away." He then turned on his heal and began stomping down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction. Percy could have sworn he could see steam rising from his head.

They stood there awkwardly for another ten seconds while Hazel chewed her lip. "He got in a fight with our dad.." She trailed off. "Any who! Lets go!" She grabbed Annabeth and Percy's hands and pulled them down the sidewalk.

XXXXX

The music was much louder than she anticipated. And she was crammed up in a room with kids who were all technically older than her. Some kids were doing things that made her fan herself so she didn't pass out. _And I thought middle school was crazy.._

The only things that kept her in check, were her friends. When they arrived, she found Piper and Jason by the punch table, while Annabeth and Percy went to find Silena and Beckondorf. Hazel desperately was trying to find Frank, that was when she spotted a short Hispanic kid standing at the other entrance, winking at girls as they entered.

"Leo!" She called as she bolted across the room, dodging kids who almost stepped on her. When Leo noticed her, he walked over, giving up on a girl who looked about ready to punch him in the face.

"Looking fine Miss Hazel Levesque." He winked, doing finger guns at her.

Hazel punched him in the shoulder gently. "Shut up!" She then stood on her tip toes and continued to look around. "Where's Frank?"

Leo waved a hand. "Pffft who knows? Probably at home polishing his animal statues."

Hazel punched his arm again only harder. "Frank does not have animal statues!" She laughed.

Leo shrugged. "Why? You wanna dance with him or something..?!" He grinned because it was fun teasing her, but also was curious.

Hazel flushed, thinking about the many weeks ago where the two of them held hands. They hadn't spoke about it since, though she couldn't help but notice how Frank's face is always a rosy color when they were together. "I dunno!" She shouted over the loud music.

Leo frowned. That was defiantly not the answer he wanted. He quickly covered up his frown though, when Bruno Mars' "Uptown Funk" started to play. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the dance floor.

 **XXXXX**

Piper couldn't help but notice Rachel and Octavian arguing, from the corner of her eye. She didn't normally like to get into others peoples' business, but it was kind of hard not to notice them when they were standing in the corner, the most underpopulated part of the room, and waving their arms around screaming. Piper decided to stay out of it. Her mom told her it was her job to get involved in everyone's relationship. But who is her mom to say that when she left her dad? Piper see's her mom every once in a while, but actually cannot stand her.

Piper pulled her flannel closer to herself as she swayed slowly to the music, waiting for Jason to return from where he was talking to Hazel while Leo stuffed his face with cookies. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jason was obviously not standing with her, so when she turned around and instantly was staring into Drew Tankaka's beady eyes, she wasn't surprised. Being this close to her, Piper noticed the pink eyeliner and strong perfume she was wearing. She had absolutely no scars or zits, her face had no marks. In fact, now that she thought about, Drew kind of looked like rat with a makeup addiction.

"Hey hon!" Drew smiled, as she ran her hand down Piper's arm. Although she sounded genuine, Piper could see the evil in Drew's eyes.

Piper shrugged Drew away. "What do you want?"

After hearing Piper's tone, Drew immediately dropped the act and pursed her lips. "I just wanted to let you know you look terrible Dumpster Girl."

Piper just held out her arms. "Well I guess Jason likes 'Dumpster Girls'!" She then gave herself a highfive and walked away, while Drew stomped her foot and growled.

Just to spite her, Piper walked over to her friends and wrapped her arms around Jason, as everyone jammed out to some Taylor Swift songs.

"What up Beauty Queen!?" Leo acknowledged her, as he held up his hand for a highfive. She happily obliged.

Realizing this was her first time talking to Hazel tonight she said, "Hazel you look beautiful!" Hazel smiled and said the same thing back, Piper could see the uneasiness hidden under her smile. "Are you okay?"

Hazel glanced around the room. "Have you seen Frank?"

Piper shared a glance with Jason who smiled nervously and shrugged. She saw Leo making puking gestures and bit back a laugh.

"Oh yeah!" Jason finally said holding up a finger. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, it was actually a little creepy in Piper's opinion. But a good creepy. "Percy did tell me Frank said he might not be able to make it tonight."

Hazel's excitement seemed to subside at the new information. Piper patted Hazels shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay," she smiled. "I'm sure he wishes he was here with you too." She glanced at Leo, who seemed to have a sad yet sincere smile on his face. Weird, she thought.

"Yeah!" the Hispanic boy declared. "It's all good!" He wrapped his arms around Hazel and Piper, two of his favorite girls in the world, and pulled them into a group hug. He placed his chin on Hazel's head of hair, thinking about how great it was that he had a friend who was shorter than him. Even if she was a girl and two years younger. She was the only kid around his age who was shorter than him. Besides Micheal Yew, a very short senior who made up for it with his attitude.

They all laughed, and when Jason wrapped his long arms around the trio, they laughed even harder. He has like a giant turtle shell, protecting them from the dangerous world.

 **XXXXX**

As the night went on, they started playing a few slow songs. The DJ dude specifically said, word for word "Okay here are the romance-y soooongsss! Grab your girl, or your man if that's how the good Lord made ya! If you have no one, then dance with yourself!" His voice echoed obnoxiously from the microphone.

Percy widened his eyes and wrinkled his nose when he heard the voice. The DJ's, who he hadn't been paying attention to all night, voice sounded familiar. He lifted his head and glanced at where the stereo was set up. The man was average height with shaggy blonde hair, and even from here Percy could see his blue eyes. His smile was blinding. Looking at him, Percy was positive he was one of his classmates dads or something. He'd seen him around the school for years, even back in middle school. Except the guy looked so young. He couldn't remember which classmate it was at the moment, but his parents must have been pretty young when he was born.

Percy shook the creepy thought from his mind as he danced with his girlfriend. It made him think back to their middle school days, before they were dating. At a dance, their friends forced them to dance together. It was so awkward, mostly because he kept stepping on her feet. But now it wasn't awkward. He still stepped on her feet, but that didn't make it a bit awkward. They talked and laughed, and he still crushed her feet under his. He still apologized, but he could tell by the way she rolled her grey eyes that she did not care.

"Anyways, my mom wants you to stay for dinner this week." Percy grinned a she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Annabeth nodded and gave a small smile. "Okay. Anything for your mom." She had to bite her lip back from saying ' _I can't wait until she's my mother in-law.'_

She noticed how Percy's face became kind of nervous and she was instantly concerned. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and tried to cover it up with his signature goofy grin. But Annabeth knew something was bothering him. "Oh.. you know.. my dad is finally coming to meet me."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. She has heard all about how Percy's father has never been there. She knows that his mom was in love with him, but it was still a bit odd. Where has he been all these years? Why did he all of a sudden want to meet Percy?

"B-But..?" she stuttered, not exactly sure what she was even going to say.

"I don't know." Percy frowned, as he looked down at his old sneakers. "I don't know if I'm gonna wanna hug him or beat his ass for leaving us.."

Annabeth put her hand on his cheek; it was very warm. "We all have such messed up parents don't we?"

Percy thought about it for a second: Jason's mom is an alcoholic and he never met his dad. Leo's dad showed his face once and disappeared from the face of the planet. Piper's mom left her dad. Frank's dad has never been around. Both Hazel's and Nico's moms died and now they share a neglectful father. Annabeth never had a great relationship with her dad, but they are patching things up. She visited her mom every few weeks, which was better than what most of them got.

Although he felt bad for all of his friends, he couldn't help but wonder if they were drawn to each other for these similarities. Honestly, his first friend, Grover, was an orphan. So maybe he did have an invisible magnet that forced him toward these amazing people.

"Yeah," he chuckled not feeling so bad anymore.

Annabeth gave him a side smile, and pulled him closer. "Whatever happens.." She whispered. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Percy ran his fingers through her hair, and was leaning in for a kiss when he felt an unexpected sting in his right leg. The pain quickly dissolved, but then he found his clothes soaking through with water. All he heard was the laughter and he instantly knew who was responsible. "Travis! Connor!" He grinned as he ran toward them. He wasn't surprised when he was greeted by Connor while Travis and Katie Gardner argued. They were always arguing. He grabbed a couple balloons from the bucket and threw them right at the arguing duo. Katie let out a high pitched shriek. Percy noticed Travis lean in and whisper something to her. She turned beet red and stormed off.

"Nice!" Travis praised, running over then highfiving him, although he was dripping wet. "Your turn!" The older prankster chuckled as he smashed a rubber death bomb on his brother's head.

That was the start of the war between the three boys. Annabeth watched the whole thing. How Connor and Travis teamed up, weaving around people trying to get Percy soaked. But like always, Percy overpowered them. He whipped around throwing balloons at all different angles, soaking everyone in his path. The Stolls finally got him cornered when Leo joined the game, Percy now ran out of amo. They were backing him in the corner when Dr. Thorn, the vice principle, grabbed the Stolls by the ear and gestured for the other boys to follow. He lead them toward the door, and there were many groans of annoyance. Most people found the Percy Jackson show entertaining. Even the DJ, who looked like he was answering questions for Cecil and Lou Ellen. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

After the four boys were thrown out the front doors and Thorn was far down the hall, Leo and Connor exchanged highfives. "Totally worth it!" Connor grinned.

Percy felt a bit guilty for ditching Annabeth. She had to understand that he was just defending his turf, right? As if on cue, Annabeth walked out the front doors followed by his friends. He was a bit disappointed when he realized Frank really hadn't showed up. His grief remained, but he managed a smirk.

"Because you losers can't stay out of trouble," Annabeth rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hip. Her blonde hair was getting frizzier as the night went on. "We plan on just going to get something to eat at that Chinese place."

Hazel forced a smile. Frank loves Chinese food, and she was really wishing he was here right now.

"Cool." Leo and Percy agreed at the same time.

Jason nodded his head toward the Stolls. "You guys wanna come with?"

The brothers glanced at each other and shrugged. "Nah, we're good." Connor answered.

Piper fingered her braids. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Travis confirmed. "We're gonna see how long it takes before Thorn throws us out again!" The troublesome boys grinned at each other and ran back inside the school.

They all stifled some laughs and Hazel let out a sigh. "They are hopeless!"

Leo furrowed his brow and looked at Hazel. "Hey! That's what you say about me!"

Hazel nodded. "You are more hopeless than anyone."

* * *

Nico's facial expression remained the same the whole time he walked down the sidewalk; a scowl. His dad drives him insane, and that little encounter with Percy and Annabeth did not help either.

He kicked a rock continually as he walked down the road, thankful he was the only one out there. Most of the kids that lived around here were at homecoming. Something he hated, but could tolerate. It let him leave the house, something he didn't do much, and not worry about having to run into someone he knew.

It was both their first year of high school, and his little sister has already been to more parties than him: one. He wasn't too prone on letting her go, especially since she was so young and innocent, but she insisted. He didn't particularly like her friends, but he could appreciate how nicely they treat Hazel.

He was just mad at his dad, he thought. His dad finally decided to come home tonight after being gone for two weeks, asking for money. Nico knew their dad was loaded, but refused to pay to keep the house in order. And to make matters worse, every job Nico ever applied for (although he despised the idea of working for anyone, him and his sister needed the money) had the age expectation of fifteen. He had several months before he turned fifteen, and the money problem was getting worse. So of course he told his dad to screw off, and a few other not-so-nice words he would never normally use. He got shoved pretty hard into a table for 'disrespecting' his father, but he still thought it was worth it. Hazel wasn't sure if she should still go to the dance after the incident, but Nico convinced her to still do it. She looked so beautiful in her dress, he didn't have the heart to keep her at home with their corpse of a father. Hazel was the only one that made him ever think about feelings.

As Nico got into town, he hesitated on where he wanted to go. He just wanted to do something for passing time, and hopefully their father would be gone by then. Nico considered grabbing something to eat, but passed on it because he didn't have an appetite. He finally settled on the library. He double checked that it was still open. It was.

He walked inside slowly, glancing around and seeing nobody. In fact, the library was dark. Too dark for a place where people were reading. He started to wonder if the sign outside was wrong and the librarian just forgot to lock up.

It was a pretty grand sized library, with tons of shelves. Walking to other end, he realized that there were some dim lights still on. He carefully slid down the sides of the shelves, just in case someone was there. He could sense movement, so he peeked through a set of books. He could seriously not believe it.

Of course it was Solace.

He was hunched over the table with a stack of books and papers scattered around him. Nico couldn't help but even feel sorry for him. The kid had circles under his and looked like he would pass out at any moment.

He continued to watch as he stood in the shadows. Will lifted his hands and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and began to yawn. Nico almost panicked a little bit when Will began gathering his books and started walking toward him. The pale boy decided the best option was to remain still and maybe he wont notice him. He closed his eyes tightly as if that would help him, and waited until he heard a loud _Bang_!

He opened his eyes to discover that Will Solace tripped over literally nothing and was laying on the floor covered in loose leaf paper.

Nico cocked his head to the right as Will's vision came back to him, finally noticing the younger boy's presence. "Nico?"

Surprised that Will didn't jump or even startle a little bit at his sudden presence, he just nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Nico raised one brow. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? There is like no one in here."

Will shrugged as he sat up and dusted the nonexistent dust off his shirt. "Researching stuff." The blonde began gathering his papers and put them into a nice pile on his lap. "Librarian realized I was the only one who ever came here after seven. So she starts cleaning up and going early, but getting the same paycheck. As long as I lock up, she's cool with it.'' He pulled a key on a chain out of his pocket and swung it on his index finger.

Nico crossed his arms, a little confused by the news. "Isn't that illegal?"

Will shrugged again and flipped some hair out of his eyes. "I mean, I guess. But you don't have to tell anyone you know?" He winked.

Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Will continued. "I'm actually helping her work less and gain good money she deserves. She probably has a family!"

He looked at Nico standing a few feet from him. Now he finally understood how Nico felt, and other short people for that matter. It must suck, always having to look up at someone. He reached his hand up for Nico to pull him up to his feet, but that kid just shook his head stubbornly. Will pulled out the pouty lip, which still didn't work. Dang it! he thought, the pouty lip always works!

"Fine..." He grumbled, as he situated himself to stand."Be that way.."

He struggled to stand up with all the books and paper, and after about ten seconds, Nico decided that was enough. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly held out his hand. Will gladly took it, and Nico had to force himself to not pull away. Will's hand was so warm, so unlike his. The contact sent a weird feeling up Nico's spine. Something that made him uncomfortable. Once Will was to his feet, Nico quickly disconnected their hands.

The older boy began putting the books back on the shelf, and Nico didn't see any other option but to walk next to him. "Why are you studying?"

Will smiled as reached up to the high shelf and placed a book up there. "Medical stuff. I need to pass my medical classes and science classes if I'm going to get into Med school."

Nico took a step back and crossed his arms. "Med school? Aren't you just a sophomore?"

Will placed a hand on his heart and smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, thanks for remembering." He turned on his heel and continued, "College is something I take seriously. I don't care what Lou Ellen or Cecil say. I told them to go to that dance without me."

Nico sat down at one of the tables but continued listening. "Dances aren't really my thing anyway." Will said.

Nico propped his elbow on the table and held up his face with his hand. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

Will shrugged. "Not really. I especially did not want be there tonight though."

When Will stifled a laugh after he said that, Nico was a little confused and gestured for Will to continue.

Will side smiled as he finished cleaning up his mess and walked over to the table. "My dad was DJ-ing the freaking thing."

Nico sat up and widened his eyes that were hiding behind his hair. "Your dad?"

Will shrugged and fiddled with his thumb. Nico almost laughed when he saw the Spongebob band-aid on his finger. Almost. "Yeah my dad is really good with music and stuff."

Nico didn't really share his personal life with other people, so he surprised himself when he found himself saying, "Yeah I don't like seeing my dad either.."

Will looked up at Nico with his wide blue eyes and shook his head. "No no no! It's..It's not like I don't like my dad. In fact I really like having my dad around.." He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back in his chair. "You see, my parents were both teenagers when I was born so my dad is pretty young. And even though my parents didn't stay together, my dad still stuck around, which I really appreciated.. Considering my mom doesn't really support-" Nico saw how Will stopped mid sentence and looked down at his hands. "My mom and I don't see eye to eye on.. certain things." He finished.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a minute while Nico thought about how to respond. He was never good with this 'empathetic' stuff. So of course he said something jerky like, "So you like your dad.. but you don't want to see him. That makes a lot of sense."

He was a little worried Will was going to snap at but, but the blonde boy just smiled. "Nah," He smiled. "I was just worried he was going to embarrass me." Will looked up at the ceiling in thought and put a hand to his chin. "Have you ever seen my dad before?"

Nico slouched in his chair and squinted, trying to remember any time he might have seen the father of Will Solace. Then a memory flooded into his mind.

 _He was in sixth grade and it was the first week of middle school. It was the first year Hazel joined his family, but she was still in elementary school. So he sat on the bench in front of the school where he waited for his dad to pick him up. His dad promised he would be there on time, but Nico was not surprised he was lying. All the buses were gone, few kids were still around. The teachers hadn't left yet, but he was still ready to get home. He hated this place. He figured the underworld would be better than this place._

 _The only thing that kept him from raging was the blonde boy sitting on the other end of the bench. He was a little taller than Nico. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and cut off jean shorts. He had on high top converse and rainbow bracelets. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind as he bobbed his head to the music he was listening to. He seemed to absorb the sunlight. For some reason, Nico found his presence calming._

 _The boy opened his eyes, probably sensing that Nico was looking at him. Before the blonde kid could see him staring, Nico turned his attention to the sky. Hopefully the wind would blow the blush off his face._

 _The kid took his earbuds out and grinned at Nico. "Your parents forget to pick you up too?"_

 _When Nico didn't respond right away, the kid slid down the bench a little bit. "Wait, you're a sixth grader right? I don't think I have ever seen you before."_

 _Nico glared at the kid. He no longer found the boy calming. Just obnoxious._

 _The kid crossed his arms and pouted. "You know, it's rude to ignore people?"_

 _After the boy annoyingly asked him his name a few more times, Nico finally sighed and reluctantly said coldly, "Nico."_

 _"Nico.." The blonde repeated under his breath. "Is that Italian or something?"_

 _Nico continued glaring, but nodded._

 _The boy smiled brightly, and his teeth were extremely white. "Oh. Well my name is-!"_

 _"Will!"_

 _They both turned their heads toward a big van that was blasting music. How they didn't hear it coming, Nico had no idea. But the dude inside was took off his sun glasses and smiled, opening the door. "Will! Come on, your mom said if you're not home soon she'll actually call the cops!"_

 _Nico noticed how his dad looked just like an older version of Will. Will got up and adjusted his backpack. "Well, see ya.'' He walked over and jumped in the van. The last thing he heard Will's dad say was, "Who was that kid you were flirting with?"_

 _And you didn't have to have superpowers to hear Will's groan of frustration over the blasting music._

Nico blushed at the memory. He was sure that Will didn't remember that day, so he answered with, "Ummm.. no I don't think so."

Will frowned and looked away a bit disappointed. "Oh." Was all he said.

After remember the first day he met Will Solace, he realized how little he changed. He still wore his surfer shirts and shorts all the time. The only two kind of shoes he ever wore; sandals and high tops. His hair was blonde as ever, if not more blonde than it was three years ago. One of the biggest changes was the height. Will shot up, and was very tall compared to Nico.

"Anyways," Will finally said. "It's getting late. Don't you have to get home?" He pulled keys out of his pocket and stared at Nico expectantly.

"Nah." Nico said getting up and putting his hands in his pocket.

Will eyes soften as he followed Nico to the door. "Yeah, me either."

Nico stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Will. "You look like you are going to pass out."

Will finished locking up the door and scowled at the pale boy. "Speak for yourself. You're so pale and look like you haven't eaten in like ten years. You look like death."

Nico just scoffed as he walked down the steps .

"And where are you going?!" He heard Will call.

Nico took a deep breath and yelled, "Away from you!"

Will frowned running toward Nico. When he caught up, he grabbed his shoulder. "Why did you even stay in the library then?"

Nico's face flushed when he couldn't answer the question. Why had he stayed in the library when he saw Solace? His natural instincts is always to walk away when he see's other kids from school. "I-Uh.."

Will grinned in triumph. "See? Come on friend! You're coming with me!" He grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging a protesting Nico down the sidewalk.

"Where are we even gonna go?"

Will shrugged as he ran down the corner. "Who knows? Where the wind takes us!"

Nico scoffed and pulled his arm back. "It's not even windy.." He grumbled.

Will rolled his eyes but continued to smile. "You suck the fun out of everything!"

Although still annoyed, Nico sighed and followed. "Okay, so where is the wind taking us."

Will gave Nico a look like he was crazy. "Dude, that's the point of saying 'wherever the wind takes us'! Because we don't know!"

Nico threw his hands up in frustration. "I know that! But I think it's ridiculous!"

Will lagged behind, just to make sure Nico didn't take off. "Fine, where do you want to go? Are you hungry?"

He watched Nico shift around and sink back into his hoodie. ''Not really.." He mumbled. Will nodded, not wanting to push Nico to much. He was usually a laid back person, but when Nico was around, he was literally the most unchill person ever.

"Maybe you will be when we pass these restaurants?" Will suggested.

"Doubt it.." Nico grunted.

As they neared closer toward the restaurants, a group of kids came out of one of the food joints. Nico prayed they would cross the street so he wouldn't have to pass them. But it was just his luck. They looked like they were set on walking this way. When he heard Will mutter to himself ''Hey is that Annabeth..?" he knew it was too late. Hazel had already noticed them and was leading the gang toward them. He sunk even farther back into his hood.

"Hey guys!" Hazel smiled. Her hair was all messy now. Probably from running around. She was like a horse that busted out of a stable. She was just happy to be free.

Will waved back. "Hey." He nodded toward Annabeth who waved in return.

Percy gestured toward Will and said, "You know him?"

She smiled and shoved her boyfriend gently. "Yeah, I used to tutor him."

Will awkwardly smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So what are you guys doing?" Hazel asked standing next to Nico

The two boys shrugged. "I don't know." Will said. "Neither of us wanted to go back to our houses, so we were just at the library."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. ''The library? Isn't that what iPhones are for?"

Piper shoved Leo. "The library is just where smart people go. So that's why we wont find you there."

Leo pouted at the comment while Percy and Piper exchanged highfives.

"Right." Nico added, as he stared at the cracks in the sidewalk.

The group was silent for a few moments until Leo started snickering. All of them, even Nico, turned toward him.

"What?" Annabeth finally snapped, her patience level very low.

Leo rubbed his eyes and gestured toward Will and Nico. "Them! Look at short little Nico in all his dark clothes! And then Will in his bright orange shirt, as tall as the Empire State building!"

The two boys exchanged glances and their ears reddened. Nico shrunk _even farther_ into his hood.

Percy snickered a little bit too. Hazel just gasped and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Don't tease Nico!"

Nico excepted the hug, but shrugged her off after a few moments.

Hazel yawned and turned to her friends. "Anyways, I'm tired. I think me and Nico are going to head home." She looked at Nico for permission.

He nodded. "Right." He turned on his heel and headed for home.

Hazel shrugged nervously at her friends, said goodbye, and followed him.

The rest of the group unanimously agreed to all head home too. They said goodbye to Will, and turned around to head back to Jason's car; opposite direction of the way Hazel and Nico were going.

Although the blonde boy did not want to go home to face his mom yet, he decided it was probably for the best. He wouldn't deny that he was staring at Hazel and Nico as they walked away. Mostly Nico though. He looked like a black blur in the shadows, and it was kind of mesmerizing. He thought he was safe and wouldn't get caught staring. But when the raven haired boy turned his head back and glanced at him, Will's heart did jumping jacks.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so whack and the lack of Frank! It just kind of happened that way! So right now, I'm planning on making the next chapter focused around Frazel and Solangelo. Not sure what's gonna happen tho!**

 **Sorry how stupid this chapter is. It was poorly written, i know.**

 **Also, I had to add Apollo. I love that guy! I thought it would be funny to make him the DJ!**

 **Also, I thought it would be interesting to make Will's mom kind of a butt but his dad completely supportive of him. In my mind, the only people who know about Will as of right now are his parents, Lou Ellen and Cecil.**

 **Obviously there will be many small side couples too.**

 **-Silena & Beckondorf**

 **-Clarisse and Chris**

 **-Little bit of Travis and Katie (I have no idea where it came from but i kind of like it)**

 **-Octavian and Rachel (I don't necessarily ship this. I thought it would be a funny ship. If Rick were to do this, i wouldn't think it was completely horrible. Unfortunately, Rachel is the oracle..and Octavian is dead.. Honestly I wont be surprised if he appears in Trials of Apollo and yells "SURPRISE MOTHER FU-!"**

 **ANYWAY! Before I get carried away! Please review and remember that Will and Nico are bae!**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


	5. Mythomagic was the Schist

**Chapter 5: Mythomagic _was_ the Schist**

Frank exhaled deeply. He was currently sitting in his room in complete darkness. The only light was coming from his alarm clock, which was as of right now, flashing the time _2:00 AM_.

He had officially missed the homecoming dance.

It all started in the afternoon. He had gotten home from school, and given his daily chores like always. But he was given a list, _much_ longer than the one he was given that many weeks ago when he couldn't hangout with Percy. Which says a lot.

So of course, Frank had to get started right away. Then he heard his phone go off. Then again. He ignored it both times, up until it went off a total of sixteen times. Frustrated, he picked up his phone, nearly crushing it in his hand. It was a message from _Reyna_.

Frank wasn't friends with Reyna. In fact, Reyna didn't like him all that much. Apparently, Jason canceled on her and couldn't make it to some student council meetings. So he was the only one she could find to help on such short notice. It made Frank feel _so_ special.

But Frank being Frank, decided to help Reyna set up for the homecoming dance anyways. That took a few hours. _Then_ on his way home, he ran into the Stoll brothers. Of course they had a trick up there sleeve, considering they just finished cleaning out the dollar store. He ended walking home with green silly string all over him.

When he tracked it into his house, his grandmother greeted him with a smack to the head. "You dumb ox!"

He ended up having to finish the rest of his chores, which took far into the night. Plus, his grandmother thought dances were waste of time too. So here he was. Sitting at home. The party he helped put together, probably now destroyed, and he didn't even get to attend.

Story of his life.

He rolled around on his bed, so he was facing his other nightstand. On it, stood a picture of him and Hazel. She was standing on her tip toes, so her cheek was pressed up against his. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was smiling at the camera. In the picture, Frank was more laughing at her silliness. They were standing in front of the elephant, Hannibal, from the city zoo.

Missing Hazel in her beautiful dress was probably what bummed him out the most. Of course, Hazel always looked beautiful. But he was really looking forward to this. Frank backed down on asking Hazel to the dance. He was a bit relieved when no one else asked her. That would make him feel sick.

As he thought about Hazel, his eyes settled on his phone.

He decided he would call her.

It took quite some convincing for him to actually do it. He held his phone in his clammy hands and thought of the pros and cons.

 _What if she's still sleeping? She most likely is still awake, it takes a while to get ready for bed after dances. What if she doesn't want to talk to you? You call her for help on homework and everything all the time, she probably wouldn't mind conversing about something that's_ not _school related._

Frank face palmed at his own ridiculousness and clicked her contact. No going back now.

There were two rings before she answered, but she didn't greet him right away. He heard a loud crash and a squeal. The he heard her take a deep breath and say "Hello?"

Frank cleared his throat and said, "Hi Hazel!''

It wasn't more than a half a second later, she nearly cut him off and yelled "FRANK!"

He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine her twirling her hair around her finger. "I mean, hey Frank!"

He smiled. He was happy she was excited to hear from him. Happy she wasn't angry at him for telling Percy instead of her, that he wasn't going to the dance. "You're still awake?"

He could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Well yeah. This makeup is a lot harder to get off than I originally anticipated. I have no idea how Silena can do it everyday. Trust me, makeup is overrated."

Makeup? Frank had never seen Hazel wearing makeup. And of course, he missed it tonight!

"Well I'm sorry to hear that!" He laughed.

She laughed too, until her voice got all serious. "So why didn't you tell me you were coming to the dance and you told Percy?"

 _Crap,_ Frank thought. _I thought I_ _was in the clear._

He put a hand to his temple. "Uhh, right. Sorry about that. I was really busy, and Percy was my most recent message so I shot him the text."

"Mhm. I see."

Frank didn't worry too much about that. He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Anyways." He started. "How was your night beside the makeup fiasco?"

She made a 'hmmm' sound as she thought about it. He loved it when she made that sound. It reminded him of a cat purring. And Frank loved cats.

"It was pretty fun if I'm going to be honest. Jason and Percy were making bets on who they thought was gonna swing first. Clarisse or Micheal Yew. It was kind of hilarious."

Frank snorted. "Who swung first?"

Hazel's voice sounded a bit out of breath but she said, "Neither. Micheal snapped his finger in her face while Chris held her back!"

Frank let out another loud snort, then remembered his grandma was still sleeping. "Wish I was there!"

"Yeah, Annabeth and Percy were really cute. And of course Jason and Piper were. I hung out with Leo a lot. I ended up dancing with him quite a bit."

Frank remained silent for a few moments. He didn't mean to make her feel awkward, but he was pretty sure he accomplished just that. He was about to apologize when she cut in-

"Leo's not a very good dancer you know. He's not quite tall enough."

Frank remained silent for a second and nodded. _Taller?_ She could not be referring to him.

"Uh-uh.. Well, Leo is kind of a twirp." He managed to say.

"Yeah.." Did that sound like disappointment? "Well, I really wished you were there tonight Frank."

He gave her a half smile, though she couldn't see him. "Me too. Hey, can I make it up to you?"

She giggled. "Yeah. How?"

Frank got up and began pacing around his room, nearly tripping over something in the dark. "I'll take you out for ice cream after school on Monday. I can't go out tomorr- well technically today..because its 3:00 AM but.." he continued rambling on useless stuff until she said-

"Yeah Frank I would love that. But aren't you lactose intolerant?"

Frank shrugged. "Well yeah. But I love ice cream. You guys get ADHD and I get to miss out on eating delicious food. I might regret it later, but I will eat that ice cream."

Frank thought it was little odd how his friends all actually had those common disorders. Leo, Jason, and Piper all had ADHD, while Hazel and Annabeth only had dyslexia. Percy, the poor guy, had both. Heck, Frank even knew that Nico, like Percy, was diagnosed with both as well. He just seemed to manage his ADHD a little better.

Hazel's adorable laugh brought him back to the present. "Yeah, Frank. Sounds great. Wait, you wouldn't mind bringing Nico would you?"

Frank wanted to punch himself in the face and say, _Actually I would mind_. But he held his tongue. "Uh yeah that's cool. Nico is always welcome." _At least it's not Leo.._

Hazel nodded on the other side. "Okay, well I better go. Wouldn't want to wake up my dad. As soon as we got home, Nico locked himself in his room. But apparently my dad is _actually_ gonna spend the night here. His car was still in the driveway."

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he not aware of this? Does anyone tell the Asian-Canadian guy anything anymore? "Oh. Well, I don't wanna get you in trouble. So I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Looking forward to it. Bye Frank."

After hanging up the phone, Frank tossed his phone on his bed then he threw his fist in the air. He laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling, chewing on his lip. He was gonna go with Hazel to the ice cream shop. Just the two of them..oh and Nico. Then his mind wandered to her father.

Frank had never met her father. And that scared him. He knows her dad is kind of neglectful and stuff, but his real worry was if he physically abused his kids. He didn't really suspect it, because Hazel is real out there. She isn't afraid of meeting new people, she wore shorts and t-shirts, so she didn't look like she was getting hit. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

As Frank started to relax and close his eyes, he clasped his hands together and prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because Nico spent his whole Sunday sleeping, Hazel hadn't had much time to talk to him the day before. So she made it her mission to ask him all about his night out with Will on the walk to school.

Hazel was so happy Nico had a friend. Although Nico claimed he was 'forced' into the friendship, Hazel knew better. Hazel noticed how normal Nico looked when with Will. He just talked like a normal person.

Nico wasn't really a people person, and hard to make friends with. When they first met, Hazel was surprised they even shared a father. So she was relatively happy he made a friend. God can only know when he'll ever get a girlfriend. But a friend can do for now. She, herself, didn't have a boyfriend.

"So Nico, where did you guys go? What did you do? Did you guys get food? Because I don't remember you eating the dinner I cooked you the other night."

Nico didn't take his eyes off the sidewalk, but Hazel saw his rosy cheeks. "God Hazel. You make it sound like I was going on a date with him or something!"

Hazel laughed at the idea. Then she remembered her plans with Frank. "Well, I have one later."

Nico widened his eyes and slowly looked at her. "You do?"

She shrugged and blushed a little. "Well, not actually a date.. I'm just going out for ice cream with someone."

Nico crossed his arms and stopped walking. "I'm not letting you go alone. I will 'accompany' you from a safe distance."

Hazel held back a smirk and forced a pouty face. "What? Really?"

He nodded stubbornly.

"You promise?"

He nodded again.

She grinned. "Good. Cause I'm going with Frank."

Nico's jaw dropped. "Frank? Never mind, I don't even have to come. I know Frank wont try anything." He tried walking past her but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Nice try!" She laughed. "But you promised! You are going to come."

He scowled and stomped as he walked. "You did that on purpose."

She swung her arm around him. "I'm smarter than you think."

Nico smirked and swung his arm around her shoulder too. "Oh, I know you're smart. I just didn't know you were devious."

"I knew she was.'' said a voice from behind.

They both turned around to face a girl, taller than them both, with a braid over shoulder. "Reyna!" Hazel smiled.

The girl didn't really smile, but nodded her head. "Hey Hazel. Since you technically are advanced and stuff, can you fill out these papers. It's basically you just giving feedback about the school's programs so we can show them to the middle schools and encourage the younger kids." She handed Hazel a small packet.

"Sure," Hazel agreed.

Nico didn't notice until Reyna looked at him, but she was the same girl who came and tried to talk to him on the first day of school. He slightly narrowed his eyes at her. Not to actually be rude, just to examine her a little easier.

Hazel stood uneasy as her junior friend and half brother stared each other down. "Umm.. Nico maybe you should join student council?" Hazel suggested with an awkward smile. She didn't know why, but Reyna and Nico were kind of similar. It took both of them a lot to have a good time.

Nico raised and eyebrow that read _Are you kidding me?_ "Are you kidding me?" He said aloud. "Then I would have to talk to people."

Reyna seemed to find this amusing. "I understand your hesitation di Angelo. I don't really like working with others but multiple clubs are good for college applications. " With that, she nodded politely at them both, and walked into the school.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Kids obsessing over college these days." He put his hands in his pockets, and recalled the other night with Will and how he was going to Med School. That ruled the two of them ever going to college together out. He would never be a doctor. He wouldn't be able to be around dying people. Nico figured he would just make them die faster.

Hazel walked halfway down the hallway with Nico. She spotted her group of friends, and when Percy waved at them causing the rest of them to turn and wave and yell, Nico took it as his cue to leave. He turned the corner and Hazel watched him a few moments.

She saw them creeping around the whole time, when Lou Ellen and Cecil jumped out from either side and grabbed his shoulders, causing him to tense and nearly shout curse words in Italian, she almost burst out laughing.

She had a great big smile on her face when she walked towards her friends, and Leo was the first one to point it out. "What's up with you? Who put a smile on your face and isn't me?"

She shook her head and smiled. "My brother."

Leo raised a brow. "Your brother ?"

Hazel shrugged and walked over toward Frank. She took her spot next to him and said ''He is actually hilarious. He just doesn't let you guys know that."

Percy nodded, crossing his arms and tightening his shoulders. "Yeah, I remember Nico from years ago. He was more outgoing, kinda like Leo."

Leo widened his eyes. "Nico di Angelo... used to be like me?"

Hazel was also a little shocked, and took a step back. She always forgets that Percy and Annabeth technically knew her brother longer than she knew him. It kind of bugged her, and in a selfish kind of way made her happy that her brother only liked talking to her.

Annabeth nodded in agreement with a soft smile on her face, as if remembering the friendship her and her boyfriend shared with the younger kid. "Yeah. He used to go around, basically spoon feeding everyone facts about his Mythomagic game."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, registering what it would be like if Nico di Angelo was still a geeky cheerful kid with cards. That is until Frank's eyes seemed to light up. "Wait Mythomagic? I play that game!"

They all turned toward him. "You still play that game?" Piper brushed her hair into her face, trying to muffle her snicker.

He nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but a blush creeped onto his face.

"Dude. Nico was like ten when he played it." Percy laughed.

They all chuckled at Frank's slight embarrassment.

"Wait." Jason cut in. "That means...Nico used to be like Frank and Leo?"

They all stood there for a minute while the two boys shared glances. They both scowled and stuck their tongues out. Of course, even they couldn't hold back a snort, and the group was just looked like a bunch of laughing lunatics to passers nearby.

Piper grabbed Annabeth's elbow and began dragging her down the hallway. "Come on guys. We're gonna be late for class!"

As the group followed, Frank noticed Leo grabbed Hazel's arm and whisper something. Which automatically caused her to cup her face in her hands and cover up one of her famous laughs.

When Leo released Hazel's arm, Frank made sure to walk in between the two.

* * *

For Frank, the day seemed to drag on. He was just so stoked for the afternoon. His morning was fun enough, sitting with Hazel. He honestly didn't care that the holding hand encounter was a month ago, sitting in his first period class always reminded him of it. He didn't dare try it again though. He didn't want to embarrass the poor girl than he already has. They were only friends, and no matter how much he liked her, that's all they ever will be. He was too old for her, and would be leaving for college after next year. Him and Percy already decide they are going to share a dorm.

He scowled as he tried working through this sentence. It was talking about prepositional phrases, gerunds, other sentence stuff. He was kind of confused, mainly because he just couldn't concentrate. He glanced over at the coco skinned toned girl next to him, who seemed to be struggling.

Although Frank knew Hazel was extremely smart, he was still baffled that she skipped a grade, even with dyslexia.

"Hey Frank," he heard her say. She leaned over toward him and showed him her paper. "Did I do this right?"

He shakily took the paper and scanned it. For being such simple words, Frank couldn't seem to comprehend them. He was like a deer frozen in the headlights. He shamefully shook his head. "I'm sorry Hazel. I'm not quite sure."

She gave him a pearly smile, but sighed. "It's okay Frank. I'll go ask someone else who can help us both."

She got up and walked over to a blonde boy with grey eyes, who was speeding through the assignment like a boss. Frank knew that guy as Malcolm.

He groaned and slouched in his seat. He wanted to help Hazel. Be her knight in shining armor. And just like every guy Hazel ever talks to, even if just for five seconds, Malcolm was beating him at just that.

The Asian boy sighed and looked up at the clock. Eight minutes left in class. He tapped his pencil lightly on the desk, waiting for the time to pass, thinking about random topics. Hannibal the elephant at the city zoo. Hazel's horse Arion, Percy's horse Blackjack, and Jason's horse Tempest at the stables. Even Mrs. O'leary, the neighborhood dog.

After a few minutes, Hazel walked over grinning waving the paper. "I finished the assignment!"

He held up his hands and grinned. "Yay! Now you can help me!"

She side-smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll help you Frank."

She sat down next to him and ran her finger along the sentence on his paper. As she was distracted with the paper, Frank stared at the side of her face.

He wasn't quite sure how her thick curly hair would fit under a helmet, but he was pretty sure she could be _his_ knight in shining armor.

* * *

Hazel cringed as she watched Leo shoot the cap of a water bottle across the lunch table. "I still cannot believe your brother used to be like me and Frank!" He whined for the millionth time today.

Frank rolled his eyes as he ate a spoonful of pudding. "Yeah, I'm not so flattered either, being compared to you and all." he mumbled.

Hazel shrugged. "I told you already, I didn't meet Nico until _after_ his drastic change in personality. And if you ask me, he is perfect however he is. Besides, for all we know, Percy might have been exaggerating."

Frank threw his trash in the nearest trash bin. "Whatever. All I have to say is, Leo you better not get in trouble. I swear Mrs. Dodds been staring at you for like, the last five minutes."

Leo laughed out loud and shot another bottle cap in the trash. "Yeah, whatever Zhang.''

Eventually Leo settled down, and they continued eating. When a girl with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes sat down next Leo, his mouth broke out into a smile. ''Hey it's crazy girl!"

Hazel and Frank exchanged glances and waved to her awkwardly.

''What's your name anyways?" Leo cocked his head to the right.

The girl grinned and held out her phone like a microphone, completely ignoring his question. "Hi there guys, I'm going to post a poll online, but first I want your opinions."

The three of them exchanged glances and raised their eyebrows almost in-sync.

"Are you guys team Lazel or Frazel?"

Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. "Lazel? Frazel? What does that mean?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Silly girl! They are-!"

"Let me!" Leo cut in, holding his hand up in the girls face. "Do you ship me and you together? Or you and Frank?"

Frank widened his eyes, nearly coughing up his drink. ''I don't know how to respond to that." He sputtered, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

Hazel blushed and ducked her head. She hated all this Leo/Frank stuff that she has been dealing with. She liked Frank. She trusted him more than anyone. And no matter how much she tried to push the feelings aside, she still felt something for Leo. She didn't quite know what those feelings were, but they were highly annoying.

"Neither!" She groaned, putting her face in her hands, causing both the boys to look away from her to hide their embarrassment.

Hazel reached over and put the phone down on the table. "That's enough."

The blonde girl gasped. "Hey! But this is for the poll on my blog!"

Leo leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ummm.. Crazy girl? How many views do you even get on your blog?"

The girl smiled and stood up, slipping her phone into her pocket. "About sixty. But most of them are me just viewing my own blog, because it's so beautiful.''

After that, the insane girl bounced away, humming something about her 'ohteepee'?

Hazel had no idea what her deal was, but just like the first time they met her, Leo let out a chuckle. "I swear that girl has issues!"

Frank set his elbow on the table. ''She's not the only one.."

Hazel bit back a laugh and thought Leo was about to make a sarcastic remark back, but he just widened his eyes. He pointed behind Frank's head and yelled "Frank watch out! The table behind you is on fire!"

Franks reflexes reacted faster than his brain and he jumped out of his seat, nearly smacking a girl in the face in the process.

Hazel just gasped and helped Frank up while Leo broke out in a fit of laughter pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Oh that's a knee slapper!" And to add to the effect, Leo slapped his knee.

Frank's ears heated with annoyance. "Valdez.." He mumbled.

Hazel pinched Leo's arm, who winced and scowled. "Hey!"

Noticing that Frank accidentally spilled a carton of milk she said, "I'm going to get some napkins." Hazel gracefully stood up from the table and crossed through the cafeteria to the condiments table. She grabbed a handful and turned around, coming face to face with a blond boy.

"Um hi?" She tried as she shuffled around him so she wasn't standing against the table.

The boy grinned. Hazel noticed the crooked mischievousness of it, and it reminded her of Leo. "Hey I'm Cecil. Is it true you're Nico's sister?" When Hazel hesitated to answer, Cecil added, "di Angelo. I just figured you would know. You don't hear a lot of kids with the name Nico. Or Cecil actually, or Lou Ellen. But Will, yeah that's a common name. Yeah, and I feel that Beckondo-!"

"I am his sister!" She held out her hands and gave him an awkward grin. His eyes seemed to scan her up and down again, making her feel somewhat self conscious. His eyes had this troublemaker gleam and she knew instantly she shouldn't trust this guy with anything valuable. She didn't really understand what the blonde boy was trying to do, but the way he was staring at her made her think he was trying to hypnotize her or something. But what really startled her was when he grabbed her hand.

"Wha-!"

"Shhh." He maneuvered his calloused hand around hers and opened her palm. With his free hand, he reached behind him and snatched something off the table. Hazel squinted her eyes and bit her the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure what to expect. "Here." He placed something in her hand. "Take this as a peace offering." He gave her a big smile and winked, then walked away down the center of the cafeteria.

Hazel stared after the boy for a second, trying to decipher what in the world happened. She looked off to the right where Frank and Leo were leaning over the table. Hazel figured her dear Hispanic friend waited till the last minute to do his homework, and Frank was reluctantly helping him. She almost forgot that the strange kid had gifted her a "peace offering." She looked down in her hand to find something so ridiculous, she wasn't even surprised.

A ketchup packet.

Hazel slowly made her way back to her table passing one of the Stoll brothers, she couldn't tell which one, who was on garbage duty. She scanned the room looking for the kid named Cecil. When she checked every corner and observed every face but still didn't find him, she could only assume he bailed and left the lunchroom early.

She plopped down next to Frank, who was explaining some assignment to Leo, who seemed to pretend to be listening. Frank noticed her presence and set the paper in front of her. "Hey Hazel, do you know how to explain this to him?"

Hazel rolled the ketchup packet in her fingers and let out a humorless chuckle. "Frank, I can hardly read it. Dyslexia remember?"

Frank smiled sheepishly. He always had the tendency to overestimate Hazel, because he knew she _could_ do anything. She managed to skip a grade _even_ with dyslexia. "Sorry."

She shrugged and elbowed him playfully.

"I can't wait for this day to be over!" Leo groaned, as he reached over and grabbed his paper, vigorously writing random numbers and letters.

Hazel smiled at Leo, then at Frank. Then she couldn't settle on who she wanted to stare at, so she directed her attention at the clock. Then the bell rang.

* * *

Frank didn't have a problem with bringing Nico. Not at all. Except it made things more awkward times a thousand. Frank had them walk with him to his house, which was spent with him and Hazel conversing, which was great! But Nico stood by, listening. It made Frank nervous. He was afraid he would say the wrong thing. Although Frank was two times his size, he was sure di Angelo could do some serious damage when provoked.

Now here they were, in Frank's car. Well his grandmothers car, but she was too old to drive. Hazel occupied the front seat while Nico slouched in the back. His dirty converse were all over the seats, which mildly annoyed Frank. But he was too scared to say anything.

After going a brief few minutes of silence, he decided to break the ice. "So Nico.." he started looking in the mirror. Nico seemed to peek his head out from under his beanie. "What do you think of Mythomagic?"

Hazel grinned and nodded her head encouragingly. Nico's face seemed to soften a bit, and Frank thought he might have seen a smile tugging at his lips. But Nico overcame it and his face remained a frown. "I don't play that game."

Hazel turned her head and gave her brother a smirk. Frank couldn't believe how different the two looked. Hazel, with the dark skin, cinnamon hair, brown eyes. Her breathtaking smile. Nico was quite opposite. Sure he had dark hair, but his eyes were black holes and his skin was as pale as if he were hanging out with the dead. He never smiled. Frank wondered if anyone would think Nico's smile was breathtaking. "You don't?" Hazel teased.

Nico let out a huff of frustration and crossed his arms, slouching even further down in his seat. Frank knew he would have to clean those seats before his grandmother saw the dirt stains.

''Anymore." He added.

Hazel fiddled with her seat belt and beamed with triumph. She rubbed her neck where the fabric was started to cause a rash.

Frank gripped the wheel tighter, and decided to go for it. He was gonna continue the conversation. "That's too bad Nico. I just got the extended set."

Frank could have swore he saw a small smile, but it disappeared just as quick. "Have fun with little kid stuff."

Frank shrugged, now deciding to never judge someone again. He was no doubt still intimidated by the short kid. But he knew he was Hazel's brother, and although he did seem a bit off, he hadn't ripped Frank's head off yet. So that was a good start.

They pulled in to a small parking area, which seemed deserted. It made a little sense because it was starting to get chilly outside, but Frank couldn't care less. He held the door open for the two. Nico said he didn't want anything and found a seat by the window. Hazel and Frank got themselves some ice cream in cups, and Hazel still decided to order something for Nico.

They joined him by the window and Hazel held out the cup. He made a face but accepted it. Frank and Hazel made small conversation. Mostly about the music that was playing in the ice cream parlor.

"I don't know, this music is a little too dirty for me." Hazel shook her head in disapproval as she took a bite of her ice cream.

Frank nodded. "Yeah." His ears reddened as he heard the lyrics _'leave our clothes on the floor'._

Nico swirled his ice cream with his spoon. He crushed the chocolate chips and mixed them in with it too. "Yeah." He agreed. He knew they would force him to contribute eventually, so he decided to get it over with. "Way inappropriate."

Frank shrugged and smiled. "Why are kids our age so into that kind of stuff?" He held his hands up, and when he realized the employees were staring at him him, he sheepishly retreated them back to his sides.

Nico shrugged. He felt a little awkward having this conversation. Especially with his little sister and a dude he hardly knew. "I dunno. Other people have issues. That's why I avoid them."

Hazel observed the exchange of words between her brother and Frank. How Frank nodded with understanding and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "That's reasonable." He agreed and took another spoonful.

Nico didn't say anything else. He didn't need to explain himself. Why he avoided anything about romance. Not only did it make him uncomfortable because he was so young, but because he was still hung up on something. Or _someone_. _Shut up brain_ , he told himself.

He placed his bowl of ice cream on the table, which was now a pile of mush. He crossed his arms and stared out the window, letting his beanie fall into his eyes a little. A figure moving at a fast speed caught his eye, and within a second the person face planted on the sidewalk.

It was Will Solace, tripping over literally nothing _again_. He had no idea what this guy's deal was with his clumsiness. He was almost as bad as Zhang. Nico had seen that guy almost take people out with his elbow.

Nico silently prayed Hazel wouldn't notice the blonde kid out there. She just insisted they were friends, and it honestly annoyed the crap out of him. And unfortunately, Will was kind of hard to miss. His curly blonde hair was like a light bulb in a dark room. It couldn't go unnoticed. That's why when he had Hazel pushing him out of his chair and telling him to go outside and help Will, he wasn't surprised.

Nico stood across the road from where Will was gathering his stuff up off the cement. The pale boy hadn't realized how inconsiderate people were until he saw about six passers walk by without offering to help. He glanced through the window where he saw Hazel glare at him and urged him to go talk to his 'friend'.

He walked over to the boy and crossed his arms. When he didn't look up right away, Nico cleared his throat. Will glanced up shielding his face from the sun. When his eyes adjusted, he grinned. "This seems familiar."

Nico scrunched up his face. "Don't get used to it Solace." He held down his hand.

Will reached up and entwined his hand around Nico's. It wasn't as weird as the first time for Nico. It still sent a shock through him and he didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't want to pull his hand away instantly. Nevertheless, he forced himself to, wanting to punch himself in the face for even considering it.

"Sorry man," Solace shrugged, as he shoved all his papers and books into his bag. "Second time it happened. I'm already kind of used to it."

Nico narrowed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Wasn't an option. My sister forced me too." He pointed over his shoulder.

Will peered around him, well more like looked over his head, and waved at Hazel. She and Frank grinned and waved back.

''She's nice."

Will pushed passed him and began walking his own way, knowing that Nico would follow him. As if on cue, Nico jogged up next to him. Will mentally high fived himself for his psychic-ness. "Wait. You don't even know my sister."

Will shrugged. "So? I can just tell."

Nico scowled. "You can't just tell by looking at someone."

Will shook his head in disagreement. "Nope. Nope nope nope. You don't need to know someone to tell what kind of person they are. Like you for instance."

The short boy tightened his fingers around Will's shoulder so he was looking down at him. "What do you mean 'like me for instance?'"

Will shrugged Nico's hand off his shoulder. "I mean, you act like a little angry dude, but you are just concealing all your happiness. It's kind of obvious."

Nico fisted his hands. "You don't know anything about me." He growled.

The blonde squinted and eye. "Yeah okay, maybe I don't. But I know I'm right."

They walked in silence for a moment. He thought about what Will said. Maybe he _was_ concealing his happiness. On more than one occasion he found himself wanting to laugh at something he overheard Percy say. He then mentally kicks himself in the shin and gets away fast. Nico was still hung up on whether he wanted to kick himself because he wanted to laugh, or because he wanted to laugh at _Percy_. He figured it was a little of both. He kept that to himself though.

"You know what I know about you?" He finally said.

Will raised an eyebrow and grinned, but kept his eyes ahead. "What?"

''That you are super lame."

Will scowled and stopped moving this time. "Excuse me!? I am amazing."

Nico had to hold back a smile. He hadn't realized how much fun it was to get under peoples' skin. Now he didn't resent Will so much for doing it to him constantly. He gestured to Will's choice of clothing. "You're literally wearing a winter coat and it's sixty degrees."

Will looked down as well a little sheepishly. He hadn't really remembered that he was wearing a T-shirt, with a hoody, with a winter coat. His grey sweatpants fit him comfortably, and he went with high top converse today instead of sandals. "Dude. Anything below seventy degrees? Don't even bother."

This time Nico couldn't hold back a grin. "Have a nice winter." He chuckled, dripping with sarcasm.

Will laughed and pushed Nico gently, for he was as light as a rag doll. "Fine I will."

They continued walking for a few minutes and Nico's mind drifted back to when Will fell. He hadn't dropped a bunch of doctor books or tools. The sidewalk was scattered with construction paper, marker, sparkles, and other art supplies. Nico kind of wondered what that was all about.

"Are you wondering about the sparkles?"

The sound of his voice almost speaking his exact thoughts almost gave Nico a heart attack. "No."

Will ignored his convincing lie and pulled out the container of hot pink sparkles. "It's for Lou Ellen," He explained. "I'm going to meet her at the park."

"You're bringing her sparkles," Nico comment. "At the park. Fun."

Will rolled his eyes. "You're sarcasm is quite irritating."

Nico pursed his lips and shrugged. "So I've been told."

Will looked both ways as he crossed the road and made sure Nico was safely next to him. "I'm helping her with her art project. I'm actually pretty damn good at art, ask anyone." He stared at Nico expectantly, waiting for the remark. All he got was a pale boy raising his eyebrows signalizing him to continue. "Anyways, Lou Ellen likes working outside. Something to do with nature, I don't know. But I'm bringing her supplies. And Cecil might swing by."

Nico gritted his teeth at the mention of that name, which worried Will. He did not need Nico hating his friends. "Oh yeah, by the way Solace, tell your friends to stop jumping me in the hallway."

Will laughed out loud and ran his fingers threw his hair. The breeze blowing by caused the scent of his shampoo to head directly into Nico's face. He actually thought the smell was pleasant, but made the feeling go away. It made him think of Hazel's creepy friend Leo. And that was the last person he wanted to think of.

"They do that to everyone. Even me." Will skidded his converse along the cemented sidewalk and sighed. He already missed his flip flops. His feet felt so crammed in these shoes.

Nico widened his eyes, his eyebrows raised so high he was surprised they didn't get caught in his hair. He was genuinely confused. "Yet you still choose to be friends with them."

Will pursed his lips wrinkling his freckled nose, giving him a soft glare. "Hey, I still choose to be friends with you even though you annoy the _heck_ out of me and make me wish I froze to death last winter."

Nico rolled his eyes and made his hands find their way into his pockets. His hands immediately felt warmer. ''We're not friends." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Will challenged. "Then why are you still following me?" He playfully pulled the beanie over Nico's eyes.

He blushed and was kind of grateful the hat was covering his face. After a moment, he pulled it off his face. "Fine. I'll be going." He went to turn back, and deal with the awkwardness of his sister and her 'boyfriend-not-boyfriend'. But before he could even get a sidewalk square away, Will snagged his arm.

"Calm down little man, I was only teasing." He dragged him across the green, over to where Lou Ellen was setting up her easel.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you calm down." Nico pouted as he was being forced against his will. Pftt, _his Will_. Nico didn't know what to think of that, so that's what he did. He didn't think about it. What he did think about though was the feeling of warmth. Will's hands literally sent warmth through his whole entire body, it actually kind of amazed him.

Will was thinking the same thing, but opposite. Nico's hand were as cold as ice. They felt like he was stuck in a freezer for hours and just got treatment. It sent a shock up his arm and into his head, something called a brain freeze. Except it was a different kind of brain freeze. It wasn't painful, it just seemed like a bunch of minor stuff floating around in his head was turned off and disposed of. He kind of felt that way the other night when he noticed Nico turn back and look at him. He hadn't thought about it much until now, he still doesn't completely understand the feeling. "Obviously you do need to calm down. You look like you are gonna punch someone in the face."

''Yeah and that someone is you!"

"You wouldn't even be able to reach my face!"

"You have probably never punched anyone in your life!"

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" They both looked up at a grinning girl with short black hair and glasses. Nico noted the new pink highlights she got.

Cecil was standing next to her, tilting his phone as he played a game. "Oh and to confirm your statement. You're right. Will has _never_ punched anyone."

Nico smiled smugly and Will's ears turned a light shade of pink. "Cecil! You're suppose to be on my side!"

Cecil shrugged with a grin. "Sorry dude. Gotta respect the little man. He would actually _throw_ a punch-!"

"We are not talking about this again!" Will announced, pulling out the glitter container and chucking it at Cecil's head. Cecil easily dodged it.

 _Embarrassing stories?_ Nico thought. There couldn't be anything much worse than tripping over invisible things, so he was quite interested. "Will wouldn't punch someone, eh?"

Will's blushed deepened and Cecil's smile enlarged about three times it's original size. "Yeah man! This one kid was pushing-!"

"Cecil!" Will dropped the bag and charged at Cecil, who already began running. Will gained on him super fast to Nico's surprise.

"Yeah, Will is really good at sports and stuff. He runs super fast." Lou Ellen's voice said, scaring Nico half to death. He had forgotten she was there. Twice in the same day people have read his mind. He didn't like the odds of them learning about his new plant. _Yes_. Hazel did end up buying him a plant. And he seriously named it Jules-Albert.

''Right." He said awkwardly like the first time he met her. He continued watching Will and Cecil. Will finally caught him, and after jumping on his back, they fell to the grass and were now wrestling each other. Will was a lot stronger than he looked. And although both boys had blonde hair, Nico couldn't help but notice how much more impressive Will looked. Cecil's hair was a wilty blond color, like the grass died because of the heat. Will's hair glowed. Like it was the cause of the grass to die. His hair was like the sun, and his whole person radiated energy. Very _obnoxious_ energy, he forced himself to say.

Lou Ellen picked up the sparkles container and yelled, "Will! You spilled the sparkles!"

Will instantly stopped wrestling and pushed Cecil off of him, who replied with a grunt. "Whatever." He said. "I'll buy you more later. They were like five cents."

Cecil stood up and pulled grass out of his hair. "Yeah! A good five cents gone to waste! I'll go with you tomorrow man. I'll just sneak some out. It'll be easy."

Will scowled and elbowed him. " _No s_ tealing." He demanded.

Cecil walked toward Nico and rolled his eyes. When his back was turned toward Will, he made a mocking face which Lou Ellen smiled at. "Yeah, yeah, okay _dad_." He then directed his attention at Nico. "I met your sister today."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "You didn't steal from her did you? Cause I swear-!"

Cecil held up his hand. "See? I love this guy! I mean, he's creepy! But at least he'll _punch_ somebody!" He grinned at Will.

Will threw his arms up in frustration and groaned.

Lou Ellen and Cecil laughed and Nico produced a small smile. It was amusing to see Will so annoyed.

"Anyway," Cecil continued. "I gave her some ketchup."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Ketchup?"

"Mhm."

"Right.." He said again.

They all stood there for a moment until Lou Ellen asked, "What should I paint?"

Cecil held up a finger and smiled mischievously. "Paint me doing my a cool trick!"

Will crossed his arms warily. "What trick?"

To Nico's surprised, Cecil pulled a lighter out of his pocket. When neither of the other two looked alarmed, he figured it was normal. Cecil picked up a nearby leaf and set it ablaze. He then clumsily placed the flaming leaf on head until the wind blew it out. Nico was now suddenly wondering if the sun made his hair that crummy blonde color, or if it was just all the flaming leaves.

"That wasn't really a trick." Will pointed out.

Lou Ellen grimaced. "Yeah. It was kind of disturbing."

Cecil dropped his jaw. "Nuh-uh! It was cool! It was a cool trick! I bet none of you would set your heads on fire!"

Nico nodded and put on his best poker face. "You're right, we wouldn't. And that wasn't a trick, it was just your stupidity showing." Nico noticed Will grinning, but he didn't dare look up at him.

"I take back what I say about loving him." Cecil mumbled, sliding the lighter back into his pocket.

As Lou Ellen watched the three boys exchange comebacks, and Will giving Nico a friendly slap on the back, she suddenly had a lifesaving revelation on what she would do for her art project.

* * *

"FINE MOM!" Will shouted as stomped out the front door of his cruddy house. He was in such a good mood the night before but it was all ruined when his mom started up at him again.

The night before, he hung out with his friends for a while at the park. Lou Ellen said she came up with an idea but wouldn't tell them. Later, Nico had to go home, which really bummed him out. But he hung out with Lou Ellen and Cecil at Cecil's house and played Xbox. Didn't completely make up for the loss of the quiet boy's presence, but it came close enough.

Then later, he went home. While his half brothers were at their cousins, Will's dad showed up for a visit. With _t_ _acos_! He hung with his dad, talking about whatever. He just liked spending time with him. His mom stayed in her room most of the night. She didn't really like Will's dad, plus she was extra grumpy when the twins weren't there.

The next morning though, she yelled at Will to wake up. He asked her not to yell. She told him he _always_ yelled at her, which he knew for a fact wasn't true. He loved his mom even though she drove him to his breaking point. She was very young and beautiful, but she was scary. She always tied her chocolate brown hair into a tight bun so it looks like her veins are popping out. After a long argument about his dad and _himself_ , she yelled at him to just get out of the house.

Will got to school before Lou Ellen and Cecil, so he waited at the usual spot by the statue. He stood patiently when Annabeth appeared before him.

"Hey Annabeth," he glanced around to see if she actually over here to talk to him. They never interacted all that much anymore besides the other night.

"Hey Will!" She greeted. Her gray eyes hadn't changed much since he used to stared at them every Tuesday and Thursday for tutoring. "I'm just curious, how are you doing in school?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of question is that?"

She nudged her head. "Just answer it."

He pursed his lips and looked at the sky as if it was suppose to give him the answers.''Pretty good actually. All A's."

She nodded her head, eyes narrowed. "Interesting... Thing is, I was trying that method with rhymes and hand gestures with Percy but it doesn't seem to be working for him! I was just curious as to how you turned out. I mean, they even use those methods with small children."

Will shrugged, still fumed with anger at his mother. "Well...Percy is kind of..."

"Stupid?" She offered. "Yeah, you're right."

He laughed a little, remembering how funny Annabeth really was when she wasn't shoving calculus down your throat. He nearly missed Nico walking toward them. Will noticed his face immediately drop when he caught sight of Annabeth. Feeling a bit concerned, he made up an excuse. "Where is Percy anyway?"

She widened her eyes. "Sorry Will, I have to go look for him. Talk to you later."

Will hoped they would talk, but highly doubted it. He glanced at Nico, who now was continuing his walk in Will's direction.

''What's wrong?" They both asked in union. "What?" they both said again.

Will shook his head. "Why did you look so sad?"

Nico scowled. "Why do you look so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes you are!"

"Here we go again!" Lou Ellen's voice cut in walking in between the boys

* * *

Lunch sucked today in Nico's opinion. He was minding his own business, reading about zombies apocalypse, when Will Solace sat down in front of him. Nico was kind of immune to the ray of sunshine lurking around, he has dealt with for more than a month now, but it still frustrated the heck out of him when a brown bag was set down in front of him.

Nico glanced at Will, then over at Clarisse who sat hand in hand with Chris. Totally forgetting the day her and Will teased him. "What?"

"Eat." Will insisted. "It's a turkey sandwich, strawberries, other stuff I don't remember."

Nico pushed it away. "Sorry can't eat turkey, I'm a vegan."

"No you're not."

Nico scowled but didn't deny it. "How did you know that?"

Will shrugged, then reached into the bag and handed it to him. "I didn't."

Nico glared at him, but Will didn't seem intimidated. Nico took a small nibble of the corner of the sandwich. After a few moments, he picked up a strawberry and took a bite. To Will's surprise, he immediately spit it out. "Dude!"

"That strawberry was _nasty_." Nico sputtered.

Will shook his head."Impossible. Strawberries are delicious." He plucked one from the bowl and ate it. The juice tasted dry and the strawberry itself tasted like a barnyard explosion. He forced it down. He couldn't swallow his pride. "See?" He blinked back the threatening tears because of the awful fruit.

"Told you." And before he could think about it, Nico flung his half eaten berry at Will's face. Will's first reaction was surprised, especially when Nico tried to hold back his chuckles. So he did the only proper thing. He reached over and grabbed the little container of sugar, originally for the berries. He opened it and threw a finger full at Nico.

And just there luck, a Stoll brother was wheeling the trash by them. Nico thought it was Travis. But they couldn't have timed it worse, because Travis reached into the trash and pulled out an unpeeled orange. "FOOD FIGHT!" He the chucked the fruit right at Katie's shoulder. She glared coldly at him for a second before tossing her bowl of jello at him. Before they knew, the cafeteria broke out into war.

Nico and Will threw food and pastries at anyone close by, but mostly at each other. Nico wanted to see how many goldfish crackers got caught in Will's hair.

Will just wanted that smile to remain on Nico's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detention. That's what the boys had to look forward to in the next hour. After getting cleaned up, someone ratted them out, and now they had that to look forward to after school.

Currently, they sat in their sixth period, Will next to Nico, and it seemed like that everyday. Nico was pretty sure the teacher even change the seating chart so it matched up correctly.

Anyway, speaking of the teacher, he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't there and neither was a substitute. The class became extremely loud, and Nico was annoyed. He placed his hands over his ears but observed. All the nerdy kids were on one side. He could read their lips as they shouted "What are we gonna do!?" The stupid jocks on the other side, who were cheering and laughing. Lou Ellen and Cecil were saying something to Will, who looked like he was about to stand up and say something. In fact, that's what he did.

"Everyone!" He shouted, as he stood up on his chair. No one stopped. So he tried again. "EVERYONE!" This got their attention, so they looked up at him. "Were fine people." He ran a hand through his hair. _Wow I really didn't think this through._

"What are you gonna do stupid?" One of the jocks yelled.

Nico growled to himself. He found those kids extremely annoying. He saw Lou Ellen grip Cecil's arm so he didn't go punch the guy. "What are you going to do 'The Amazing Will?'" she questioned.

Cecil chuckled and resisted to say "Is 'Nico is Not On Fire' gonna help you?"

Will ignored the douchbag's comment but smiled at Lou Ellen. "All I have to say is.. If there's a Will, there's a way."

Everyone remained silent for a second. Nico silently face palmed at the terrible pun. So terrible. He was a bit interested when he noticed Cecil standing up on his chair. Everyone continued watching to see what was gonna happen. He saluted him and Will saluted him back. But then he quickly grabbed a line piece of paper from his notebook and rolled it into a ball. He chucked it right at Will's head. Everyone laughed of course and followed his lead. Soon, everyone stood up on their chairs and threw paper at him. Except Nico. He just enjoyed it from the sideline.

The students sat down in the nick of time, because at that moment Mrs. Dodds walked into the room. "Hello I'm Mrs. Dodds, I'll be your substitute."

After explaining the assignment, she passed it out and everyone got to work.

Nico leaned over and whispered, "Look at all the trees you killed." He pointed at all the paper on the floor.

Will began highlighting his paper and rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very fun Mr. Vegan.''

Nico smirked and began his work as well.

As the hour went on the class gradually got louder. It got so loud, another teacher came in to ask what was going on and if their teacher bailed on them or something. Finally, at the last few minutes of class, Mrs. Dodds yelled "ENOUGH!" Everyone went silent, so she continued, "You were so loud and I got so many complaints. You will sit here quietly for the last five minutes, if anyone talks you will all stay a minute after the bell. I know how badly you all wanna go home."

Everyone immediately went quiet. Even the jocks. No one gets in the way of home. Nico leaned his head down on the table, while Will tapped his pencil. At first, it was fine. Now it was annoying, so Nico had to take matters into his own hands. Since he couldn't talk, he kicked Will in the shin. It wasn't even hard, but Will jumped like he just got stung by a wasp.

'OW!' He mouthed.

'Shut up!' Nico mouthed back.

'What?'

"Shut up!" He whispered aloud but quietly.

"Shh! Don't talk!" The blonde whispered back a little louder.

They whisper argued back and forth for about ten seconds before a ruler hit the front of their desks, right in front of Will's face. He might have let out a small shriek. "Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo, thanks for giving the class the privilege of staying after the bell."

The boys shrunk down in their seats. _One:_ She was right in front of them and she was scary. _Two_ : They could feel their peers eyes staring into their skulls. The bell rang and everyone heard the commotion of people at their lockers. The stares grew harder and colder, Nico and Will feeling as if they had a hole drilled through their heads. Cecil and Lou Ellen laughed at their friends reddened faces.

Finally, when Mrs. Dodds walked to the front of the class she said, "See you tomorrow." Everyone bolted.

Will and Nico tried to get out of the room quickly, but she fixed her eyes on them and glared. "You two." She motioned her big bony finger for them to follow.

They made eye contact with Lou Ellen and Cecil. Cecil pretended to take off a hat and shake his head. Lou Ellen nudged him and gave them an encouraging smile.

As they nervously shuffled to the front, Nico whispered, "This is your fault Solace."

He shook his head, sending some golden curls into his eyes. "No way man. Completely your fault."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey! Yeah a lot of Frazel and Solangelo! Told you!**

 **Also, just wanna say, i got a comment saying they want this to be Lazel. I'm gonna say that this IS A FRAZEL fanfic. Yes some Lazel, but Frazel is endgame. Don't worry tho. I'll get around to wring some Lazel oneshots or something.**

 **Also, I made reference to Dan and Phil on youtube. They are amazing.**

 **Also, the whole "If theres a Will theres a way" thing was not my idea. It was so tumblr. I will most likely use a lot of tumblr so if you see anything on here you posted on tumblr, be free to point that out.**

 **Sorry the ending was rushed, I need to get it posted.**

 **Next chapter will be tons of Percabeth and Solangelo (Ya know, Solangelo every chapter so im gonna stop saying that)**

 **Until next time!~MyLifeIsALie**


	6. My Girlfriend Demands Extra Credit

**Warning: Mockingjay Part 2 Spoilers**

 **Chapter 6: My Girlfriend Demands Extra Credit**

Percy squinted his eyes as he scanned the whole gym. He stood up on the bleachers so he could peer over all the kids in front of him. He could't find Annabeth and that was a big no-no. Considering the fact that he originally planned to ditch this lame pep assembly. Annabeth forced him not to, and she wasn't even here. He looked around the room, spotting a few familiar faces.

Jason, Piper, and Leo all sat together on the other side of the gym. Piper looked as bored as Percy felt, so he assumed that Jason forced her to come. For as good of friends that Jason and Percy were, they were also opposites. Percy didn't intentionally get in trouble, but he did all the time. Jason _always_ followed the rules. Ya know, unless Piper was in danger of getting in trouble or something. Leo though, wasn't paying much attention to them and busy with the Stolls. They kept glancing in Katie's and Miranda's direction, so Percy figured nothing good was coming out of this.

He scoped the scene again and noticed Frank and Hazel together. They were both peering into a book together. She pointed at something on the pages and perked up a bit. Frank squinted to look at it more closely and then broke out into a grin. Percy was curious to what they were looking at. Next to her sat Nico, who was just slouched down in his seat and fiddled with a ring on his finger. Percy didn't know what Nico's deal was, but continued on before he got too deep in thought.

He passed a few more familiar faces: Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew, Pollux and Castor. He even noticed that blonde kid, the one Annabeth used to tutor, Will Solace. Percy didn't really know Will since Will was a year younger. Jason, Piper, and Leo didn't seem to know him really either. But he seemed really chill that one night, and kind of familiar.. He kinda reminded Percy of the DJ at the dance. Had to be a coincident. Anyways, he was sitting in the front corner with the two other kids, Cecil and Lou Ellen.

He didn't know what the deal was with those three. They were kind of weird, a bit of outcasts really. But from what Percy noticed, they were a little different and did their own thing. And that suited Percy just fine. Percy hardly ever discriminated. At the thought of this, his mind wandered to his own friends. Jason and him were relatively popular. Jason was more liked, Percy knew that. But Percy was known for his screw ups and the problems he caused with both the school and law. He almost wounded up in juvie a few times.

Piper and Annabeth were decently popular. Annabeth was recognized for her smarts, and often people went to her for help. Percy wan't going to lie, he got jealous almost every time she was helping someone else and not him. Piper was mostly popular for her looks. Although she tried to hide it, she actually was very pretty. Guys would flirt and catcall her, but she hardly paid them notice. Of course some people were jealous, like Drew Tanaka and her hate squad.

Frank was kind of clumsy, and people took advantaged of that. He seems like an intimidating guy since he was so tall. Plus, he was pretty good looking, so obviously people thought he was gonna be a jerk, but since he isn't at all, people like to mess with him. Like sticking notes to him or tripping him in the hallway. Hazel was mostly known because she skipped a grade. She was that little girl who should be in eighth grade but is in ninth grade. She actually had some upper class-men friends. Of course Percy also knew some older kids have probably tried to be freaky with her, since she is so young and naive, but Hazel can take care of herself. Percy wouldn't be surprised if she punched a guy or two.

Leo, like said earlier, was the groups pet. He had a big mouth and didn't know when to be quiet. Most kids found him annoying, especially the girls. So he was definitely not very popular. He was better with his gadgets than real people, which was something Percy could appreciate a little, for he was a bit awkward with other as well.

The only person who was probably worse with socializing was Nico. Leo tried with people, although he wasn't too good. Nico didn't try too hard in that category. He was more in the background avoiding attention, most people not noticing the menacing cloud of darkness roaming the hallways. Percy knew he became that way because of his sisters' death. But he also knew there was more to it... he just didn't know what. Anyway, everyone knew Nico wasn't popular. Even if he hadn't became an anti social loner, he still wouldn't be with the crowd. Percy knew he would still be a geek, obsessing over dorky games, books, and comics. It was really weird to think about actually.

So Percy put it all together.

Him, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper: popular.

Frank, Nico, and Leo: Unpopular.

Hazel: in the middle.

It didn't matter what hierarchy group split them up. They were all best friends. Well, aside from Nico. But they were all working on that.

After his in depth thought that came from nowhere, he crossed his arms and plopped down in his seat. He was beginning to grow impatient. He had no idea where his girlfriend was and he was bored. Having a bored ADHD kid is probably not the safest thing ever. Yay.

He felt a buzz and a vibration that followed it up his leg. He slipped it out of his pocket, hoping it was Annabeth. He was a bit disappointed when he opened a message that sent a picture of him. Sitting right in the seat he was on, with his arms crossed. It confused him a bit, but then another message bubble popped up. It read _WE SEE YA_. It had a winky face. A _creepy_ winky face. Another picture was suddenly sent of Piper and Leo taking a selfie together.

Percy was a bit confused as to why Piper or Leo's contact didn't pop up, but he didn't question it. _Have you seen Annabeth!_ He typed and clicked send as fast as it takes The Flash to get to the other side of town. He then spammed them with fish and book emojis.

 _I guess she got tired of your seaweed brain._

Now, Percy knew his friends quite well. But he also knew that both Piper and Leo were very sarcastic. So he wasn't sure who sent that. He simply typed, _Look up._

He watched as the pair looked over in his direction, and he rewarded them with a not so nice hand gesture. They both threw their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. Jason finally noticed what was going on and looked over. His blue eyes widened when he saw Percy, and kind of looked like a kid who was seeing his new house for the first time. He signaled for Percy to put his hand down, but even from across the room Percy could see the smirk he was holding back.

The gym began quieting down when Dr. Thorn made his way to the microphone. Seriously, Percy thought. Who even was the principle at this school? Anyway, Dr. Thorn got into the boring lecture about respect, citizenship, other stuff the school required him to talk about. In all honesty, Percy couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. He was too busy trying to decipher what the dudes accent was. Was it like German or something? Percy wasn't quite sure, but it was very distracting.

Eventually, the cheer coach yelled into her megaphone about the cheer routine or something. Silena stood in the front with other girls filling in behind her. Drew stood to her right. Although Percy wasn't really a gymnastic kind of guy, he thought the routine was pretty cool. All the flips and jumps were insane. One girl, a freshman named Lacy he thinks, did like twenty back flips across the gym in a row. He also noticed Drew sticking out her chest and fluttering her skirt all flirty like. He couldn't tell for sure, but he thought she was staring right at Beckondorf, who was in the front row.

Sure Percy thought Drew and the other cheerleaders were pretty. But those.. physical attributes weren't what made him like certain girls. Drew wore like ten pounds of makeup. He liked things more natural. Like Annabeth, who never wears makeup. He laughed out loud just thinking of Annabeth in a cheer uniform. Just the _expression_ would be priceless.

Speaking of Annabeth, this was the moment she decided to make an appearance. The cheerleaders finished the performance and the music stopped abruptly. Percy figured that Annabeth was trying to get in without being noticed. She failed miserably. Because when the music went silent, everyone heard the door slam. Like the whole metal door went _wham_ on the door frame. Half the gym drew their attention toward her direction.

Not much happened after that, but she awkwardly shuffled to an empty spot next to Will Solace and his friends. Percy bet Annabeth wished she had something that could turn her invisible because her face was bright red from the attention she got.

He tried getting her attention by waving his arms, staring straight at her, and silently shouting her name across the flood of people. He even tried _The Hunger Games_ four note whistle. She didn't even glance up, not even when like twenty other people answered back. He eventually gave up and decided to wait until after the assembly to talk to her.

He sat back in his seat, looking back across the gym. He noticed Drew and Silena arguing about something off by where all the cheerleaders were. He wasn't quite sure why, but he assumed it something to do with the few times Drew tripped her during the routine or the whole Beckondorf thing.

Finally, Dr. Thorn walked back to the microphone, said some lame stuff, and finished off by saying "Go Orange!" Someone from the other side of the gym, in fact it sounded a lot like Leo, yelled "Psych!"

After being singled out, a complaining Leo was dragged out by a teacher, most likely to their classroom or the office. Then everyone was dismissed for the day. Percy nearly pushed all the kids in front of him down the bleachers and did a ninja flip. But held it back, knowing he would have face planted and died. He saw Annabeth waiting in the same spot, talking to Lou Ellen. She seemed to be waiting for Will and Cecil, who were versing each other in some game on their phones.

He tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Percy.''

He grabbed her hand and looked at Lou Ellen. She nodded and said, "Hi." She then turned her head quickly toward the other two boys, her streaked pink hair flipping all over the place. "Will! Cecil! Come on!"

The two boy continued to concentrate on their game until Cecil broke out into a grin and Will let out a loud groan. "Dang it Cecil!"

Cecil threw his fist in the air and jumped onto the floor from his seat. "Dude you suck at video games!"

Will scowled, crossing his arms and pouting. He then maturely walked down the bleachers. That is, he tried. He tripped on a step and almost did a nose dive on the glossy gym floor. Thankfully, he caught himself. Percy was no doctor, nor did he know any doctor around here, so he didn't want any bloody noses or bruised faces on his conscious. The blonde boy pulled himself together and then followed Cecil. "Hey guys." He smiled as he passed Annabeth and Percy. He chased Cecil out of the room, bumping into several kids. Percy was sure some sensitive dude was gonna chase Solace down for knocking into them. Solace was tall with bright blonde hair, he didn't blend in well. Heck, he would't be surprised if was Clarisse who was gonna give him a beating.

Lou Ellen gave them a nervous smiled and followed them out.

Percy looked back at Annabeth. Today, her curls fell around her shoulders. She wore a light pink tank top and a white jacket. She had on jeans and white converse. He tightened his grip on her hands. "Why were you late Annabeth?"

She shrug and lead him out of the now almost empty gym. Her face looked relaxed and her body language sent the same message. But her eyes looked angry. Or.. more annoyed. "I was just talking to my teacher."

"For twenty minutes?"

She pursed her lips and nodded her head. Her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders. Percy couldn't help but love her curly hair. It reminded him off the time she straightened it. Of course she looked beautiful, but it wasn't natural. Everyone knew Annabeth as that really smart girl with curly blonde hair like a princess. How can she be Annabeth, the really smart girl with curly blonde hair like a princess, if she didn't have curly blonde hair? "Yeah, it took twenty minutes."

He grinned. Now it made sense. What took so long, why she looked frustrated. "Trying to convince him to give you extra credit?"

She rolled her eyes and dropped his hand with a smile. She poked him in the chest as they walked to the school doors. "How did you know?"

Percy dragged his feet along the floor making a squeaking sound. He realized how annoying it was, so he stopped. "Because I know you. Anyways, it obviously didn't go too well."

After getting outside, she scowled at the sidewalk. "Yeah, you're right." She picked up her head and watched the parking lot, noticing Ms. Valdez's car pulling in. Probably here to bail Leo out of Dr. Thorn's custody. She smiled and waved at them.

After crossing and piling into Annabeth's car, she continued. "Yeah, dumb Mr. Charon told me he can only give _so_ much extra credit! He's like 'I give you assignments and you get points. I can't just give you extra credit.' Like come on man!"

She started muttering under her breath and started up the car. She chewed her lip in the way she always did when she felt like ranting. Percy furrowed his eyebrows at what she previously said. "Charon?"

Her eyes seemed to cool down and match the rest of her aura. "Mhm."

"Like, that creepy 12th grade teacher?"

"That's the one."

Percy grimaced and shuddered a bit. "Ew. You and your advanced classes. I sure hope I wont get him in 12th grade. That dude really freaks me out."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I wish I didn't have him. Guy doesn't even know how to teach."

Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out a rice krispy he had stashed in there all day. "You should call him out on it." He suggested with a mouth full of the chewy treat.

"Oh I have." She grumbled. "He always says, 'If you think you're so smart you should teach the class.'"

Percy didn't say so, cause he didn't want to sound super lame, but he didn't doubt the idea. If Mr. Charon was as bad as Annabeth made him out to be, Percy did not doubt that she could teach a class. She was really smart and taught him enough things to last a century.

"I wouldn't worry about it Annabeth. You're grades are pretty spectacular."

She stuck her lip out like she was considering his statement. "Yeah that's true."

Percy rolled up his trash and stuck it in a plastic bag full of garbage. Ever since Annabeth got a car, she became the groups coiffure for a while. They made one heck of a mess, so she put a little bag on the back of the front seat. But then Frank and Jason got cars and mostly only Percy and Piper rode in her car. Most of the trash bag consisted of candy, cookie, pop tart, and waffle wrappers. That's right. Percy ate _waffles_ in her car. Sometimes he ate them uncooked, which she found rather gross. "Besides I can't tell my dad the teachers suck otherwise he'll put me in a private school or something."

Percy looked away from her for a moment, his excitement over his delicious rice krispy treat now drained. Of course the thought of Annabeth leaving for some dumb private school made him sad. But what really made him feel depressed was the _dad_ part. Annabeth seemed to notice this, because she put an arm on his shoulder but continued steering with the other one. "Oh Percy I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He cut her off. Percy didn't mean to make her feel bad. "I'm just scared. He contacted my mom for the first time a few weeks ago. The last time he called her recently was yesterday. He's gonna come next week to see me."

Annabeth remained silent for a second. Sure she already heard the news about Percy's dad coming back. But then he didn't come, and within a few weeks, Annabeth figured he really wasn't coming. So she disregarded her concern, seeing how Percy was perfect even without a father for sixteen years. "Do you wanna see him? Is your mom forcing you to?"

Percy played with the buttons on the door, making the window going up and down. "No, I don't really wanna see him actually." He shook his head. "But my mom isn't forcing me either. It's just, she looks like she wants to see him so bad. If I'm being honest, I'm only doing this for my mom."

Annabeth pulled up to Percy's apartment building and smiled. Percy was always doing things for others, especially his mom. She thought about the time when he stood up against the bullies for Grover back in fourth grade, or when he comforted her when Connor put a fake spider on her desk in sixth grade, or just a few weeks ago when he helped Jason after he thought Piper was mad at him. "It's fine Percy. I'll have my phone, just call me right after and tell me if anything happens. I'll help you."

"No." He shook his head. Annabeth was a bit taken back. She wasn't gonna lie, she felt a little bit offended and angry that he just rejected he like that. She was trying to be nice to her boyfriend because she loves him, and here he was, telling her no?

He must have noticed the scowl on her face because he just threw his head back with a laugh. "I want you to be with me when I meet him.''

Her ears reddened in embarrassment over how defensive she got. "Oh." She said.

"Oh?" he grinned.

"I mean, oh of course.'' She smiled. She kissed his cheek as he swung his door open. He turned for another kiss, but she shoved him out of her car. "Go study Seaweed Brain."

He rolled his eyes and blew her a sarcastic kiss. "Love ya Wise Girl."

After he turned around, she grinned and reached out the window. She caught the kiss and clutched it to her heart.

* * *

Piper was annoyed. Super annoyed. Today, in her photo class, she was paired with Dylan. The most arrogant and annoying douche bag you could ever meet. As Leo puts it, " _I'm Dylan I wish I could date myself but I couldn't figure out how! Congratulations you get to!"_

Piper could not get over how annoying this guy was. He flirted with her constantly, but she knew it wasn't because he liked her. He flirted with _everyone._ Piper just happened to be there, and she was decent enough to look at. In fact, Dylan went with Drew to homecoming. He even tried picking Piper up the year before! Whenever Piper thinks of the time Jason threatened to beat Dylan to a pulp if he ever looked at her, made her heart skip a beat. Sure it was violence and all, but Jason and her weren't even dating yet! It was also a time when she thought he liked Reyna. But when he pulled that stunt like that, she got her hopes up.

Thinking of Jason depressed her. Because it was now 6:00 in the afternoon and she was walking through town with _Dylan_. Looking at his face made her cringe. The guy was tall, with a somewhat handsome face if your into creepy looking vampire dudes, and the fact that his hair looked like Superman's annoyed her further, because her and her friends gave Jason the nickname _Superman_.

"Okay so here's my idea Pipes." Dylan said.

She crossed her arms and looked across the road. "Well there's a first time for everyone." She mumbled. "And don't call me Pipes."

Dylan seemed to ignore every word she said and continued, "I think we should get a picture of me in front of one of these fabulous statues."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," She took a breath and began taking in her best Dylan impersonation voice, "Though the statues aren't as fabulous as me."

Dylan shrugged and continued walking. "Me. You mean the statues aren't as fabulous as _me_."

Piper had to chomp her teeth down on her lip to keep from cursing at this moron.

For about ten more minutes they walked around the city finding nice places to take a few snapshots. Dylan numerously tried to swing an arm around Piper or find any way to touch her. She did her best to shove him off but he was strong.

It was starting to get dark and Piper just wanted to get this assignment done. And when she was under pressure, she worked fastest. "I think I have a good place for another pic." She led the creepy kid to a little bridge that went over a small river in the park. The water was shallow but the bridge was at least fifteen feet high, so she was very tempted to push him.

"Oh, you want a picture of me on the bridge in front of the night sky with the calming water behind me? Yes, I must say it is a great idea." He said with a cocky grin.

"No stupid. Just follow me." She walked across the bridge as Dylan lagged behind. When they were across, she climbed down the hill and stood next to the base of the bridge. Since there weren't many people around and the moonlight shined perfectly across the river, it was a perfect place for a picture. Maybe no one would notice her brutally murder this idiot either.

Dylan stood next to her and took in their surroundings. "What is so special about here?"

She ignored him. She pulled the camera from around her neck and checked the settings for darkness. She angled it so it got some of the ivy that was growing up on the side of the brick. She clicked the picture, and the way the light shined through the lenses made it look perfect. "Yes!" She grinned. She was so excited about her picture, she forgot who Dylan was for a second and grabbed his shoulder, thrusting her camera into his face to see her art. _If only Jason were here. Then he could be in the picture and it would be one hundred percent._ She was broke from her thoughts when she heard a nauseating voice say, "I knew it."

She looked up, noticing she was still gripping Dylan's arm. She made a disgusted face and tried to step away but he grabbed her wrist. "I knew you liked me.'' he said.

She made a squeal that was probably embarrassing, but she was actually a little scared right now. They were in the dark and no one was around. "Um no!"

"Don't lie." Dylan grinned. Before Piper could scream for help, Dylan grabbed her neck and kissed her right on the mouth. She gasped and pushed him away as hard as she could. Of course that didn't stop the creep. He leaned back in a tried kissing her neck holding her arms down. Piper freaked. Without knowing what she was doing, her reflexes caused her to take her hand with the camera and smash it on Dylan's stupid head.

He immediately pulled back. "What the hell?" He snapped and smacked the camera out of her hand. It fell onto the ground. Whatever wasn't broken before, was broken now. He rubbed the spot on his head and took a step back. "Did you really just hit me?" He growled and took a step forward, fisting his hands.

Getting sexually harassed and physically assaulted in one nights? No thanks. This is where she draws the line. Sure she was scared out of her skin. Dylan was like six feet tall and could probably throw her over his head. But her reflexes acted before her brain could process something. What she did took a lot of skill, so she was really proud. She punched him right in the face, making him fall on his little man butt. Then she did the next smart thing. She ran.

Piper didn't know how long it would take Dylan to recover, but she didn't want to find out. So she didn't stop running until she was out of the park and down a few blocks. She figured she was safe, so she took a seat at a bench and pulled out her phone. Only now did she realize she was gonna have to pay for that stupid camera. She was borrowing it form her photo teacher Mr. Asher, and he was very sensitive about his cameras. Whatever. She didn't even like photography that much. She scrolled through her phone and found Jason's number. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Sup'?" The other voice said.

It wasn't Jason, and it was female. So Piper gave it her best guess. "Thalia?"

"Yup that's me! What's up Piper?"

Piper nervously looked around. She assumed Dylan went home to check on his precious face, but she couldn't be too sure. "Umm is Jason there?"

Though she couldn't see, Thalia nodded. "Yeah, he's ordering us some tacos. I'm waiting out in the parking lot."

Piper let out a sigh of relief. "Taco Bell?"

"Mhm!" Thalia replied.

"Can you please come pick me up?'' She said anxiously.

Thalia must have noticed the stress in her voice, because she instantly said, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just please come pick me up?" She gave Thalia her location, which was just a few blocks away. It was only a few minutes until the two showed up in Thalia's truck. Thalia rolled down her window and stuck her head out, while Jason jumped out of the car with two tacos in his hands. He looked alert and ready for a fight, but with the tacos in his hands he looked adorable.

"Are you okay?!" He asked frantically.

She smiled. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Now that you're here." She whispered into his chest. She didn't think he heard her, but that was okay.

They climbed into the truck, and he offered her a taco before remembering she was a vegetarian. She began explaining what happened. Jason already knew she was gonna work with Dylan. He didn't like it, but he knew she had to. Now he was furious.

"I swear I'll beat that guys ass!" He growled and took another bite of his taco to keep from going crazy.

Thalia scowled and nodded her head. "Yeah Jay. I'll help you. That punk-ass sounds like he needs to be taught a lesson. He messes with one of us? Now he has a bigger _damn_ problem to deal with."

Piper looked at her hands and smiled nervously. "Thalia you can't beat Dylan up. He's a minor."

Thalia scoffed. "I don't give a shit. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson!"

Jason nodded. "I'll call Percy and Frank." He pulled out his phone.

"Don't forget Annabeth." Thalia added. "My sister has got some serious strategies."

Jason shot her a knowing look.

Piper snatched his phone. "You're gonna do it now?"

Thalia widened her eyes and made a sharp turn. "Duh. When the situation is still fresh."

"Where are you gonna find him?"

"Go to his house?"

"I don't know where he lives!"

"We can google it."

Piper suppressed a smile. Thalia was really ridiculous. "No guys. Really I'm fine. Please, I don't want you to get in trouble." She shot Jason a look. He stuck out his lip and nodded. He grabbed her hand. If she was being honest. It kind of made her feel really special that Jason was so willing to get in trouble with the _law_ for her. He always followed the rules.

"Okay. Piper we wont fight him.. but I'm gonna get all in his face at school. I swear." Jason promised. "Guys can't treat you like that. It's not okay."

Thalia nodded and finished her taco. "Yeah. I'm picking you guys up from school next week. I will give him the fricken death glare."

Piper grinned. "I can take care of myself you guys. You know I punched him?"

Thalia smirked and ran her hands through her streaked black hair. "I would've paid to see that. "Thalia steered the car into the McLean's driveway. It was an enormous house. "Kay kid. See ya later."

Piper smiled and placed her chin on top of the passengers seat's headrest. Jason sat on his knees in his seat and turned around. "See you tomorrow?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Of course." She leaned in and kissed him quickly, before giving Thalia one more grateful look and leaving.

Jason stared at her as she safely made her way up her steps and through her front door. He hadn't thought about it much, but he liked the jeans she wore. They always had at least one rip, hole, or stain.

"She's a keeper.'' Thalia gently punched his shoulder.

He blushed slightly. "Yeah.."

* * *

Nico loved his sister, he really did. She wasn't annoying, but he just did not understand her. Like at all. As of right now, he sat curled up in a ball on the couch while reading a book. On the other hand, Hazel was on the other side of the room on the phone with one of her friends. Nico wasn't sure which one, but he knew for a fact it wasn't Percy or Annabeth. He might not associate with them much anymore, but he remembered them well enough and figured they wouldn't laugh on a phone call as much as Hazel was.

When she finally hung up, Nico only raised an eyebrow at her. She walked to the door and slipped on her Uggs and jacket. "I'll be back later!"

Nico scowled and held up his hands. "Hold up!" She took her hand off the door knob and turned to him. "Where are you going? It's almost dark you know."

Hazel shrugged. "I'm going to Leo's."

"And I don't suppose Annabeth and Percy are walking you this time?"

The dark skinned girl twirled her hair on her finger. "Why do they upset you so much?''

His face darkened and he looked away. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. Why are you going to Leo's?"

She looked hesitant to change the subject, but she didn't push. "He bought Mockingjay Part 2 on Blu-ray! I didn't get to see it in theaters and I'm so excited to see it!"

Nico closed his book and sat up. He read the books and was pretty familiar with the movies. Overall, he thought they were okay. Naturally Hazel liked them. "Oh."

She zipped her jacket and was still fidgeting with her hair. She finally settled on side braiding it. "Me and Leo talk about it all the time. Leo claims _h_ _e's_ Katniss because he is always setting things on fire, but I still can't decide if it's him or Frank. You know, because Frank likes archery and stuff."

Nico nodded. He honestly didn't care about that. He was thinking about how the little girl from the first one, Rue, reminded him of Hazel. Not only because they look alike, but because of their gentleness. Rue was a survivor but still youthful. Same goes for Hazel. She trust people cautiously and is extremely smart. Not to knock Rue down or anything, but Nico was pretty sure Hazel would have survived longer or even might have won if she was put in the games.

"Yeah, and Finnick and Peeta.." Hazel started.

Before she finished Nico, knew she was gonna compare the Finnick guy to Percy. They were both most comfortable with water and kind of cocky. Nico, for certain reasons, always favored this character and was really disappointed when he died. At the thought of the character Peeta...well Nico wasn't gonna lie. He _did_ think of his "friend" Will. It was just the blue eyes and blonde hair. Not because they both were kind and always trying to help people at their own expense. Nope, Nico refused to think about that annoying guy for any other reason.

"Yeah Finnick reminds me of Percy," Hazel said, not surprising Nico a bit. "And Peeta reminds me of Jason. Just because of his looks though."

Nico turned to looked out the window to hide his embarrassment. He hadn't even thought of Jason. Of course, he wasn't friends with Jason, so why would he? But he didn't like Will either. Well, not that much at least.

"Yeah, I guess." Nico agreed to change the subject. "You should probably get to Valdez's house before it gets too dark."

She nodded and went to leave. "I'm just happy I know you would never _actually_ go on a date with him." She heard him say.

Hazel forced a grin. "Ew. Why would I?" She hoped he didn't hear the uneasiness in her voice.

Nico shrugged and went back to his book. "I don't know. Call me when you're ready to come home. I'll come get you. Don't walk home in the dark."

She swung the door open but stomped her foot in place. "What if you're asleep?"

"Come on. You know I wont be."

She bit her lip. He was practically nocturnal. "Okay. But you can't walk to Leo's house by yourself in the dark either. You better call someone too."

"Hazel.." He complained. "I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

The pale boy let out a groan of frustration but nodded. "Fine. I'll figure something out."

She nodded and headed out the door. "Good." she smiled to herself. She started putting her foot down a bit more with her brother. At the beginning of the year, she was just trying to get him to open up to her. But now, since that wasn't working, she just wasn't gonna let him push people away as much anymore. That was her plan.

She continued the walk to Leo's house. It was pretty chilly out and relatively dark. Earlier in the day Leo had gotten in trouble at a pep assembly and she was curious to know what happened. During the assembly, Leo texted her a little bit but she was busy reading a book with Frank. Hazel was still flustered with the subject of the two of them. Whenever she was with Frank, she forgot about Leo. But she often found herself thinking about Leo. And then he invites her for movie nights like this and they are so darn fun. She doesn't know what to make of it. So she just chooses not to think about it.

She arrived at the Valdez household and walked up to the apartment building. She knocked on the door and Leo waved at her through the window. He opened the door and pulled her in. His house smelled of popcorn and butter. It smelt delicious. "Leo! Calm down!"

He grinned like a crazy person."Sorry! I'm just super excited for this movie! Katniss is my bae. I would throw bread to her any day."

Hazel gasped. "Wait! I forgot you've never read them!" She pushed him on the couch and stood over him. "So you don't know about the thing that happens?"

He widened his eyes and held his foot out, in case she decided to attack. "What thing?"

"You know!" She shook her hands in his face. "The _thing._ "

He put his hands to his temples. "Let's watch this baby!" he flicked the light off and patted the seat next to him. She sat curled up next to him, and the only thing stopping her from leaning her head on his shoulder was the bowl of popcorn between them.

At first the two of them were so excited, they were laughing. But then it started. Peeta yelling at Katniss about how she was a mutt.

That part made Leo tense. If his friends were ever to get brainwashed and think he hurt them, how would he react? Would he be able to handle it? He looked over at Hazel. It was the very beginning of the movie and she was already struggling to keep in tears. This wasn't surprising though. When they were together, they enjoyed watching emotional movies together. It proves that they are comfortable around each other.

They both held their breath when they saw how much Peeta struggled, Hazel smiled widely when Katniss reminded Peeta who he was, Leo sighed deeply when Finnick died. They gripped each others hands at Prim's death, and Leo gasped loudly when Katniss shot President Coin. Hazel started bawling with Katniss when she started throwing things at Buttercup.

 _Katniss was staring at her husband in the field of dandelions with their son. She looked down at the little baby in her arms and smiled. "There are much worse games to play."_

The music began playing louder and the credits slowly began filling the screen. Leo wiped some of the tears of his face. He didn't usually cry in movies, but _The Hunger Games_ series could make anyone cry. He waited for Hazel to wipe her face before he said anything, "What did you think?"

She gave him a small smile. "I loved it."

The curly hair boy smiled. "Me too."

She crossed her arms. "Was I mistaken or did I see you smile when she said 'goodbye Gale'?"

Leo wiped his eyes again and clicked on the light. He closed his eyes for a second so they could readjust. "What can I say? Soy un ventilador dedicado Equipo Peeta!"

Hazel sniffled and smiled, already knowing what he said. "I'm team Peeta too. But poor Gale! That didn't happen in the books!"

Leo waved a hand and placed the almost untouched bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "The movies were amazeballs that's all I care about."

Hazel narrowed her eyes softly and typed something on her phone. "Why are you Team Peeta anyway?"

Leo grinned sheepishly. He wanted to say, 'because Peeta reminds me of myself. No one expected him to get that far. Everyone underestimated him and expected him to die. But he made it all the way to the end. He was willing to give up the girl, but he got her anyway.' Instead he just said, "Because he probably makes some really good bread."

Hazel stood up and stretched her arms. "Plus he is super cute and sweet and I would choose Peeta."

"Are you-" He was cut off by his own yawn, "leaving?" He finished.

She nodded. "Yeah I just texted Nico, he'll be here shortly.''

Leo sat criss cross applesauce and wrapped himself in a blanket. "Well what do you wanna do until he gets here?"

She pursed her lips and grabbed the other end of the blanket. "Besides avoiding the thought of Prim and Finnick dying?"

Leo nodded with an eye roll.

She bit her lip and grinned at her Hispanic friend. "What do you have in mind?"

In response, he held up two Xbox controllers.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... you want my help?"

Nico let out a loud groan as he could practically hear the blonde boy grinning.

He huffed as he sped walked down the sidewalk. "Trust me, the last thing I want is _your_ help. Especially after we got detention a few weeks ago! Twice in the same day!"

The blonde boy let out a small grunt, that even Nico couldn't deny was kind of cute. "I know! My permanent record is ruined!"

The short boy shook his hair out of his eyes as he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. O _h no_ he thought. _I really am turning into Will_. "Whatever Solace! Just come on! I have to pass your house to get to Leo's anyway! And I stupidly promised her I would bring someone so I'm not by myself or something? I don't know just come on!"

On the other side, the line went silent. Minus the crashes and banging in the background. "I suppose my mom wouldn't mind me going out this late.. Okay see you in a few!"

Nico gladly hung up his phone. From Will's house, there were a lot of loud sounds. There were loud banging noises, a children's show, and it even sounded like the radio was on. Nico found it odd that Will was such a laid back person when so much went one at his house. Nico did remember the night in the library, when Will hesitated and said something about how him and his mother didn't see things "eye-to-eye". Nico wasn't quite sure what that meant and had half a mind to ask Will. But then he silently scolded himself for considering it. He hated it when people asked him about his family, so what made him thin he could go around asking other people?

Nico waited in front of the house that Will lived in. He looked at the mailbox and noticed how it read _Swanners_. Nico assumed that was Will's mom and brothers last names. Will was the only Solace in the house. The only _comfort_. Nico observed how the house seemed to have every light on. It looked like it was glowing.

It was approximately four minutes later when Will finally waddled out in his bundle of coats. Nico couldn't tell if it was his eyes playing tricks, but the house seemed to get dimmer in his absence. And surprisingly, Will did not trip and fall on his face this time.

"Sup' di Angelo." he nodded as he got closer.

Nico raised an eyebrow and nodded back, but had a compelling feeling to look back at the Solac- _Swanner_ household. In the window stood a little boy with curly light brown hair. Another little boy popped up next to him, they looked exactly alike.

Will followed Nico's gaze. "Oh those are my little brothers."

Nico's mouth was agape. "They look nothing like you."

The other kid shrugged and began waddling down the sidewalk. "Well we have different dads. I look like my father. They look like our mom and maybe their dad. They never met him. At least mine had decency to stick around." He continued to trudge down the sidewalk not bothering to look back at the boy behind him.

Nico ran up to him and walked silently next to him. He could tell Will didn't like the silence. He kept making weird faces like he was thinking of something to say. He finally settled on, "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Nico shrugged but didn't disregard the question. "I don't think I have ever thought about it."

Will fake gasped and put a hand to his heart. "I for one-!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Going to medical school. You're going to became a doctor."

"Yup."

Nico glanced around. No one was here, so he decided to ask something he's been wondering about. "What makes you wanna be doctor so much?"

Will kinda shrugged like it was no big deal, but smiled. "Well, when I was little and me and mom still got along, I told her I wanted to be a heart doctor so I could heal broken hearts." He pushed Nico's shoulder gently. "Gotten any broken hearts that need fixing lately?"

Nico was grateful that Will didn't notice the sadness wash over his face. "No..." he said awkwardly. They walked up to the Valdez's house for a minute. Nico shot Hazel a text. She came out a few minutes later. Leo gave Hazel a hug at the door. Even Will noticed the shy smile spread across Hazel's face.

Hazel met them at the sidewalk and they all looked over their shoulders when they heard Leo yell, "I am Team Peeta! But Team Leo has a pretty nice ring to it don't you think?'

Hazel walked ahead and waved her arm. "You're hopeless!"

Leo grinned and closed the front door.

"Hi Hazel!" Will beamed walking up next to her and poking her shoulder.

"Hi Will," She answered back. She let out a loud exaggerated yawn. "Sorry I'm super tired."

Nico nodded, his own eyelids getting droopy. "I hear that.''

They walked in silence for a few moments before Will's phone made a sound like a triangle getting dinged. He scanned the text before widening his eyes. "Dang it! My mom says if I'm not home in the next six minutes I'm grounded!" He pulled his coat tighter around himself and looked at the two of them. "You guys good?" He patted their shoulders and ran. Ran as fast as he could, which was pretty darn fast, toward his house.

Hazel grinned. "Run Forest Run!"

Nico rolled his eyes and held up three fingers and one by one put them down as he counted. "Cue him falling in three, two, one."

Will faceplanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys! I know I didn't update last week like normal! I seem to also update on Fridays or Saturdays even though I dont plan it like that!**

 **Anyway, I made a LOT of Hunger Games references because I love the Hunger Games. Expect more.**

 **Also, the review i got about Lazel inspired me. I started reading some fanfics,, headcannons, and looking at fanart. I ship them so hard. Unfortuatly, Frazel is still endgame. So this story is gonna be Frazel becuz Frank is my son. But I will write some Lazel oneshots! (I have a Lazel, Solangelo, and Jasper one planned but I have no idea when it will happen)**

 **I was gonna make this chapter more Percabeth but I decided to add the others in there a bit. I did not have nearly as much Solangelo as I wanted :( I was gonna write more Solangelo and then end the chapter with Percabeth, but I neede to post this. So next chap will start with Solangelo so I dont get lazy with writing them. Then it will also be Percabeth.**

 **Sorry for lack of Frank, I couldn't find a place to fit him. I'll probably make him, Leo, and Hazel hang out soon. (The three of them were cute. I really liked the Jason, Piper, Leo friendship too, but idk soemthing about the Frazeleo friendship was amazing)**

 **Also the Will thing about breaking hearts was tumblr**

 **Remember Dylan is a creep**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


	7. Thank God I Don't Take French

**Warning: Minor Spoilers for 10 Cloverfield Lane**

 **Chapter 7: Thank God I Don't Take French**

It was Sunday evening, and Nico felt like he could no longer be in his house. Hazel, being Hazel, had a bunch of girls over. Consisting of Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, and others he didn't know the names of.

Nico couldn't stand it.

The collected smell of different perfumes, the loud shriek every time someone said something. It gave him one of his famous Nico di Angelo headaches.

So instead of trying to deal with it, the best thing to was run from it. That's basically what he did with all his other problems.

He took a stroll through the park, the cold breeze of the November air hitting his face. The sun was still out, hovering behind the buildings in the distance. The sounds of cars and voices of people surrounding the area seemed to dissolve when he looked at the sun. The sun was the same all around the world. That means, it was the same sun he used to watch set every night with his mother and Bianca...

That thought made him sad. Well, sadder than he already was. He had tons of things to be sad about. Beside the death of both his sister and mother, and dealing with a neglectful father, people would probably call his reasons for depression petty.

He sighed and pulled his coat tighter around him as a chilly breeze found a way up his coat. He did a few laps around the park, walking up and down the paths. Few children played on the jungle gyms, and he didn't blame them. There were small flakes of snow starting to depart from the sky and it was not a comfortable temperature.

He readied to head back home, although he doubted all the girls left. Instead of walking all around on the path again, he decided to take a short cut across the grass. Unfortunately that meant passing the ramps where all the "daredevils" like to ride their bikes and skateboards.

Nico tried to avoid them at all costs. He never exactly knew why, but he felt uneasy going over there. Maybe it was because he had no idea how to ride a skateboard, or maybe it was because he was worried that the guys could actually _sense_ his fear.

Whatever it was, he was taking his chances today. There were four guys occupying the area, and as far as Nico could tell, they didn't look too threatening. As he neared closer, he resisted the urge to slap himself. All he needed was to catch glimpse of the messy black hair and green eyes to realize who he unintentionally steered into. _The fates have a sense of humor.._ He thought. _Too bad I don't._

To his relief, Percy hadn't noticed him. So Nico took it upon himself to scope the scene. Percy was standing at the top of the ramp with a goofy grin on his face. His jeans had rips and holes in them, so Nico could only assume he wiped out a few times. Nico also couldn't helped but notice how stupid his past friend was. It was flipping -20 degrees outside and he was only wearing his school hoody. _So stupid,_ Nico thought. Now he understood why Solace freaked so much about warmth.

Jason Grace was with him, rolling down the ramp quite gracefully. _Oh my gosh that was the worst pun ever,_ Nico grimaced. Jason did a sort of jump flip with his board and grinned. "Beat that Jackson!"

Percy shook his head and smiled cockily. He rolled down and mirrored Jason almost exactly, only doing the jump a bit higher. He seemed to look at the two guys sitting near them on the bench for approval. "Leo? Frank?"

The two looked up from what they were doing. Frank was playing a game on his phone and Leo was fiddling around with some pipe cleaners. "Uh yeah. Pretty cool." Leo said.

Percy rolled his eyes, a little disappointed they didn't find it as cool as he did. Jason checked his phone and began looking around the park. Nico took it as his cue to leave. Before he could even take a step away, he heard a booming voice yell, "NICO!"

He awkwardly looked over at them, trying his best to hide the fact he was staring. Percy, Jason, and Frank were waving him over. Leo was still busy with his pipe cleaners.

Nico had a short debate in his mind over what he was gonna do next. If he walked away, he was gonna look like a huge jerk. Which he was. If he did go over, he was gonna act like a super awkward kid. Which he was. So either way, it was a lose lose situation.

He took a deep breath and went with the ladder. He could tell by the looks on their faces they were surprised too. His shoes seemed to skid across the pavement as he walked which made Nico more self conscious.

"Hey Nico," Frank smiled and gestured to the seat on the bench beside him.

Nico politely declined but nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Hey Frank." He looked at the other guys. "Hey."

Jason picked up his board under his arm and and walked up the ramp. He anchored himself next to Nico. "What are you doing out here?"

Nico buried his hands in his pockets. It sure was chilly out. "Hazel has a bunch of girls over at our house."

Jason blinked like he was just now remembering something. "Oh yeah. Piper's over there."

Percy stood his skateboard up and leaned against it. "Annabeth is too.. Wait if Annabeth's over there then why would you leave?"

Nico shot Percy a hard glare. "Hm?"

Percy took a step back with a shrug. "I just thought..ah nevermind."

Leo finished up his contraption and readied it for lift off. It was a little helicopter and none of them were half surprised it actually flew. "Dude, why would you wanna get out of a house of girls?"

Nico frowned. "Well I was just heading back to that house of _girls_ before I was so rudely interrupted." He turned on the cement to be on his way when Jason caught grip of his arm. Nico immediately pulled it away, but for whatever reason didn't take offence to the gesture. "What?"

Jason grinned uneasily. "That's just Leo, ignore him." He brushed off Leo who yelled _"hey!_ " and continued. "You now how to ride?" He pointed at his board with his toe.

Nico shook his head.

"Really?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were learning a few years back."

Nico shrugged but didn't meet anyone's eyes. "Never got into it really."

Frank got up and stretched. _He sure is tall,_ Nico thought. Frank was like a giant and was even a tiny bit taller than Jason. "Don't worry about it Nico. I don't have a clue how to skateboard either."

Leo let out a puff of exasperation. "That's an understatement. You couldn't stand on the thing even when it wasn't moving!"

Frank frowned as the other guys let out small laughs. He even noticed Nico suppress a grin. Frank found a small amount of pleasure in amusing Hazel's brother. "Well at least I _tried_ standing on the board! As far as I remember, you didn't even try standing on the thing!"

That earned more laughs. Leo shrugged. "Guilty. I couldn't let this," he pointed to his face, "be touched by the concrete. It could damage it."

Frank rolled his eyes and continued the game on his phone. "If I were the concrete I wouldn't want to touch your face."

Percy grinned and did one last trick down the ramp. ''Besides, there's not much more damage that can be done to your face Valdez."

Leo narrowed his eyes at Percy and threw a paper clip in his direction. Percy easily dodged it. Frank stood up straight when his phone went off. "Hold up guys." he said. "I got a message from Hazel. She asked if we've seen Nico."

Nico furrowed his brows and stuck his hand in his jeans pocket. "Dang it." He muttered. "I didn't realize I forgot my phone."

Percy checked his phone as well. "In fact, we all need to start heading home."

Frank nodded. "Okay I'll tell her." He typed _He's on his way._

Nico nodded and muttered a goodbye as he departed. Frank responded with _bye!_ Percy yelled _see ya!_ And Leo shouted _PEACE!_ The only one who didn't say anything was Jason. At first, Nico was a little offended Jason didn't say anything. But he immediately regretted those thoughts when he felt a presence next to him. "What the heck do you want Grace?"

The blonde shrugged as he dragged his skateboard behind him. "Others had to get home. Thalia's out with her boyfriend tonight, so if I'm home a little late no one will know."

"Wow." Nico mumbled. "Mr. Perfect is breaking the rules."

Jason grinned and picked up the pace a bit. "Yeah, well lets go. I don't want to risk too much."

They walked in silence for a few minutes and Jason pondered his decision of following the younger kid. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. It made him uncomfortable, for he didn't know Nico too well. One thing he did know was that Nico didn't like conversing too much. So Jason kept his mouth shut. Which in turn, Nico surprised him.

"How did you and Percy become friends?" He asked.

Jason didn't respond right away. Half because he was surprised Nico sparked a conversation, and the other half was because he needed to remember the answer to the question. "Well I met Annabeth and Piper at summer camp a few years back. We all had gone to the same middle school, but never knew each other really. Annabeth talked nonstop about her best friend, a dude who could do just about any of the activities at camp. Eventually Annabeth and Piper became really close friends. When we went back to school Annabeth introduced us to Percy."

Nico nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jason continued. "Then this past summer, Annabeth and Percy _finally_ got together. It was so obvious from the day I met her she was smitten with that guy."

When Nico tensed and didn't respond, Jason felt a pain if guilt. He had no idea what he did, but obviously that last part was a sensitive subject for him. That made his mind wander to Reyna. Up until Piper started feeling a little uncomfortable around the subject of Reyna, he had no idea how Reyna felt about him. Sure, they were still friends and hung out sometimes, and maybe he had a small thing her for her when they first met. But now a days, she seemed more distant and grumpy than usual. Jason also heard that she got a couple yellows and even a red card during her soccer games. That couldn't be a good sign. He started to sense a growing resemblance between Reyna and Nico di Angelo. He wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

When it was time for them to part ways, Nico gave Jason a small nod and began down the sidewalk.

"Later Nico." Jason yelled and threw his board on the ground. With a swift step, he took his skateboard toward the Grace residence.

Nico turned around for a moment and watched Jason. From the back, it could be Will Solace. They were both ridiculously tall and had the blonde hair. Except Jason's was strictly cut short, like _this is how it's supposed to be._ Will let his hair grow out more. It fell into his eyes and curled around his ears. It was much more relaxing. Then he thought of Percy Jackson and how different he was from the two. Not just his looks, but the personality. Percy Jackson was a trouble maker, whether he meant to be or not. Jason always obeyed the rules, and Will just kind of went with the flow. Nico couldn't help but admire Percy's confidence though. Whatever that kid did, he acted like he knew what he was doing.

 _But were not friends anymore._ Nico thought. _You shouldn't think about him. No matter how much you might want to._

Nico panicked and started thinking about anything to distract him from Percy Jackson. _School, Cecil lighting his head on fire, Hazel, the latest episode of Supernatural, Will, my plant Jules-Albert, dead stuff._ Nico hated to admit it to himself, but aside from Cecil burning his complete face off, Will's image is what stuck in his mind.

He hadn't seen Will since Friday when he fell on his face running home. The idiot had gotten up and continued running. As of right now, Nico was still clueless to what the outcome was. Will hadn't contacted him with any news about what happened after he got home. So Nico could only assume that Will _did_ get grounded.

Nico glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun was still slightly visible. A million things popped up in his head all over again: His family, Will and Percy (he wasn't quite sure how _they_ popped up, considering he was already thinking about them) but mostly, he thought about how cold he is.

 _Maybe_ Nico thought, _a little warmth in my life would be useful._

* * *

Will wasn't quite sure what annoyed him more: shopping in general or shopping with Lou Ellen and Cecil. As of right now, it was Sunday evening and the three friends were all roaming through Walmart. "Do you guys know where they keep the pull ups here?" He tried asking them.

The other two were standing in an open section of the store, hunched over something in Lou Ellen's hand. Will wearily walked over, only to regret it when he heard what they were arguing about.

"Will tell Cecil that Princess Peach and Daisy weren't sisters!" Lou Ellen announced waving the video game disc through the air.

"No Will," Cecil shook his head. "They were totally sisters. Mario and Luigi are brothers, the princess' are are sisters."

Lou Ellen shoved the game back on the shelf and grabbed Cecil's face in her hands. "Yeah! But if Peach and Mario get married, that means Peach would be Luigi's sister in-law! Which means Daisy would kind of be Luigi's sister in-law too! It would just be too weird! And since Daisy and Luigi are in-love, it would be even weirder!"

Cecil wiggled out of Lou Ellen's grip and frowned. "How would you expect me to keep track of all that!? Besides, I still think they're sisters." He glanced at Will. "Will?"

Will shrugged and maneuvered his cart so it wasn't in the walk way. "I dunno man. She makes a fair point."

Cecil furrowed his brows together. "Fine I'll google it!" He pulled out his phone and scanned the screen. When his face reddened and he frowned, Lou Ellen laughed in triumph.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I was right." She smirked.

"No you weren't!"

Will grinned and snatched the phone. Cecil tried to reach up and grab it, but Will was much too tall for that. "It says here," he cleared his throat, "Princess Peach, formally know as Princess Toadstool, is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her friend Daisy is-"

"HA!" Lou Ellen interjected. "IT SAYS FRIEND!"

A few heads turned their way in response to that little scene. Will smiled awkwardly and waved them away. "It's all good over here!" he assured them. When everyone went on with their business he turned to his friends. "Anyways, do you guys know where the pull ups are?"

Lou Ellen and Cecil, now forgetting the small encounter just now, smirked at each other. "Will, you use pull ups?" Lou Ellen challenged.

Will rolled his eyes and pushed the cart down the aisle. "Jeez guys we already went over this. Every time we go shopping. Every. Time."

"Then why do you always buy them?" Cecil grinned. "Hm Amazing Will?"

Will smirked at the nickname but groaned at the questions. "Cause I have two little brothers who pee a lot you dumby."

Lou Ellen grabbed a book off the shelf as they passed the reading section. "Why do you buy them diapers? Wouldn't you rather them use the real potty?"

Will turned the corner and found a stack of diapers. Tossing the right brand in the cart he responded with, ''Trust me. No wants them to use the real potty more than me." When his two friends laughed in his face, he continued "Seriously though, have you guys ever changed a diaper before? It's the worst thing ever!"

The two laughed harder. Lou Ellen dropped her book, and Cecil made fake gagging sounds.

After gathering everything Will's mom put on the list, they went to the checkout and loaded everything into Lou Ellen's car. Out of all of them, she was the only one who was sixteen and had her drivers license.

Will closed the trunk and raced Cecil to the front seat while they both yelled "SHOT GUN!" They pushed and shoved each other, fighting to get in the front seat. Will thought he had an advantage because of his height, but Lou Ellen honked the horn resulting in Cecil's triumph.

Will scowled and reluctantly sat in the back seat. "Not cool Lou."

She put the car in reverse and rolled her eyes. "Hey man, I just want to get out of here." She pulled out of the parking space and started down the busy road.

Cecil leaned against the window and began pointing. "Lou! Lou! Turn on this upcoming corner!"

Lou Ellen looked at where he was pointing and scowled. "Why?"

He nodded his head. "It's a short cut."

She seemed to consider this but refused to switch lanes. "No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Either way," she huffed. "You'd hit mall traffic."

Cecil widened his eyes and sat back in his seat. "Nuh-uh. It's Sunday."

"Your point?"

Cecil rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "You're GONNA MISS IT!"

In response, Lou Ellen drove right past the turn. Cecil held up his hands and made a strangling gesture toward her.

"Yo," Will interjected. "Roll up the window!" When Cecil ignored him and continued arguing with Lou Ellen, Will took it upon himself to do it. He unbuckled himself, leaned across Cecil, who ignored him again, and rolled up the window. If he didn't do that sooner or later, he thought he was gonna get frost bite.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" Cecil whined still making rude hand gestures.

Lou Ellen let out a huff of annoyance and help up a fist. Cecil flinched like she was about to punch him. "Who's driving right now? Me! If you don't want to be left on the side of the road, I suggest you shut up!"

Cecil bit back more inappropriate comments and waved his arms around in a menacing kind of way. Lou Ellen reacted the same way, using one hand to curse in sign language.

Will watched the whole thing unfazed. This happened quite a bit and he wasn't surprised that he knew what some of the signs meant. Cecil, at the moment, was karate chopping his other hand with his fingers crossed. Will was pretty sure that meant he was gonna take her laptop and burn it in her dog's doghouse. Which would be super bad, because that's where Lou Ellen keeps her prized fanfiction. _God forbid her fanfiction be messed with._

"You know," he finally cut in. "You guys argue worse than an old married couple." Cecil narrowed his eyes at him. His ears turned a very faint shade of pink, while Lou's skin tone remained the same.

"Ew bro," Cecil muttered.

Lou Ellen nodded. "Something we agree on! Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you and di Angelo are more like an old married couple than anyone else I've ever seen."

Cecil spouted a laugh as Lou Ellen made a sharp turn down the road where Will lived. "Another thing we agree on Lou!"

Will frowned and slumped down in his seat. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Cecil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Gosh Will don't deny it! You're always staring at the lil' midget."

Will buried his face in his hands and lay on his side. "I'm just trying to figure him out! He is so weird and dark, and I'm trying to figure out what his deal is!"

Lou Ellen grinned. "I ship it."

Will raised and eyebrow and Cecil shook his head. "Only Lou Ellen. With her ships."

Will wasn't quite sure what the deal was with kids and 'shipping' things these days. But it was a little weird. "Okay." When they pulled up into the driveway and piled out of the car, Will was just thankful they got off the subject of Nico.

"Look!" Cecil pointed at the garage where the door was open. Inside sat a big van. "Dad's here!" He then ran through the garage and inside the door. Cecil referred to Will's dad as his dad as well. Ever since Cecil was a kid, he never met his father. So when he became friends with Will and met his cool, young dad, he adopted him as his father. Which Will's dad didn't mind a bit. He loved the attention and praise of young people.

''Yo Apollo!" Cecil announced to him where he was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

Apollo stood up with a grin on his face. "Cecil! What's up kid?'' They highfived just as Lou Ellen and Will walked in. "Lou Ellen sweetie! Like the pink streaks!'' She highfived him as well and beamed.

"Yeah, I was really satisfied with the streaks too!" She smiled running a hand through her hair.

Apollo turned to Will. ''What's up son?" he winked.

Will dropped the bags on the counter and stuck out his tongue. "Why is it so hot in here?"

Will's father grinned and struck a pose. "Cause I'm in here!"

Will rolled his eyes and fanned himself. "Nah man," he walked over to the thermostat. "It's literally ninety degrees in here."

Lou Ellen giggled. "Will, this is the first time you've ever been too warm!"

Will shrugged and reached to turn down the heat. Apollo jumped in front and stopped him. "No Will, it was so cold in here earlier!"

Lou Ellen laughed again and couldn't help but notice the similarity between Will and his dad. Not only looks, but how they are both pretty chill. Until you make them unchill. Then they are unchill. Like how Will would even unbuckle his seat belt on a dangerous road just to roll up the window _cause he was cold._ How Apollo turned up the heat to ninety _cause he was cold._ The thought amused her.

Will sighed. "Where's mom? I bought a bunch of crap for her kids."

Lou Ellen exchanged a look with Cecil when he said "her kids.''

Apollo shrugged. "I called her and told her I was coming over, so she is working late today."

Will nodded, for that was nothing new. His mom hated seeing his dad. "What about Shane and Gus?"

Apollo shrugged again. "The neighbors house."

Will nodded again. His neighbors were quite fond of him and his half brothers, so it was nothing to worry about.

Apollo took another bite of his sandwich and reached into his pocket. "But I'm happy all three of you are here! I have something for us to do!'' He pulled four little pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them out. Will noticed they were tickets.

"10 Cloverfield Lane?" He read aloud.

"Mhm." Apollo replied. "Were gonna go see that movie in..." he looked at his phone. "about right now."

He began ushering them out the door and had them all hop in the van. "I've never heard of that movie." Cecil said.

Lou Ellen nodded. "It's kind of like a sci-fi movie. Three people are in a bunker the majority of the movie."

"How did you know that?" Cecil asked.

Lou Ellen blushed. "I saw the commercials and did my research."

Apollo drove rapidly down the road. "I have no idea. I just saw the tickets and said 'I'm taking the squad out.'"

Will fiddled with the seat belt and looked at Lou Ellen. "It's not scary is it?"

Cecil scoffed with humor. "You and your fear of scary movies."

Will scowled. "I am not scared. I just like to be prepared." He then thought about scary movies. He usually didn't watch them, so he wasn't quite sure what to expect, although Lou hadn't confirmed it was _scary_. Nico probably likes scary movies. For as much black and skeleton clothes he wears, he practically was a scary movie. These thoughts were already making him nervous and he was starting to feel really warm. He realized he hadn't unzipped his jacket since being in his roasting hot house. The heat was most likely trapped up in his coat, so he unzipped his jacket and let out a sigh of relief.

 _Maybe_ , he thought, _being a little cold isn't all bad_.

* * *

"He wouldn't stop whimpering through the whole movie! At like two in the morning he texted me and said ' _you still alive? the air still fresh over there?'_ " Cecil broke out laughing as he explained the previous night event to Nico with Lou Ellen chiming in every once in a while.

Will threw his hands up and groaned. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were alive and that a crazy dude didn't throw you in acid!''

Lou Ellen let out a shriek and shoved Will. "Spoilers!"

Nico grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Acid, huh? Sounds like my kind of movie."

Cecil shrugged and followed them inside the doors. "You cry during movies?"

Nico shook his head.

"Lou Ellen sure does," he grumbled.

She held up her hands in defense. "How could I not? He killed-!"

"Spoilers!" both Will and Cecil shouted throwing their hands over their friends mouth.

Nico rolled his eyes as they lagged behind him down the hallway. "You better not be exaggerating because I totally plan on watching it illegally later."

Will frowned and walked up next to Nico. "That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

Nico widened his eyes innocently and shook his head. "No. I'm being completely sincere."

Will scoffed and flicked Nico in the head. "You're dripping with sarcasm dude."

The short boy adjusted his backpack strap and held up a hand. "Way to state the obvious." He now noticed the unusual silence and looked behind him. "Hey, where did the idiots go?"

Will raised his eyebrows and scanned the hallways. "I dunno. Where did they go?'

Nico rubbed his temples and glared at Will. "I dunno Will. That's why I asked you. They're _your_ friends!'' He walked up to his locker and put in the combination as Will leaned against the wall next to him.

"Shut up Nico. Jeez, I guess you missed your coffee with extra sugar this morning." Will joked, laced with slight seriousness.

Nico grabbed several books from his locker, all the ones he will need for the day. He carried them all, even though it was a pain, because he hated coming back to his locker during the day. "I don't like coffee."

Will shrugged and stood up straight as Nico slammed his locker. "Same." Will blinked. He was surprised when Nico stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression.

"God. Please do not say that."

Will raised a brow. "What? 'Same'?"

Nico nodded and continued walking. "All I hear kids say these days. 'Same this' and 'Same that'. It's so annoying! Can't you talk in full sentences, dang it! At least say 'same here!' or something. Don't leave it as a fragment!"

"Wow.." Will whispered. "I didn't know you wanted to be an English teacher!"

"What?" Nico shook his head. There was Will, jumping to conclusions like always. "No. If anything I would teach Italian or something. Which they don't even offer as a language!"

"You speak Italian?"

Nico widened his eyes and gestured to his face with his shoulders, for his hands were occupied. "Duh."

Will shrugged like it was no big deal. "You born in Italy?"

"Nah." Nico said. "Here. My mom was from Italy though, so that's what me and my sister spoke at home."

The blonde boy nodded. "That's cool. I'm from Texas."

"Texas?''

Will pulled a book out of his pack and flipped through it, dodging past Drew Tenaka's squad. "Mhm. We lived in Austin. My mom was here when she met my dad I guess. Then she went back home and realized she was pregnant. We lived in Texas for a few years before her job transferred her here. Where I was reunited with my dad. Yay."

Nico kept walking until he saw Hazel and her friends down the hallway. He noted how Annabeth looked like a train wreck, and felt guilty that it kind of satisfied him. He turned to Will and said, "touching story."

Will scowled and ignored the comment, then placed a hand on Nico's forehead. "Are you okay? You're acting weird. Why did you stop walking?"

Nico pushed the boys warm hand off his forehead and pointed at the group with his head. "I don't want them to say anything to me. Maybe if it looks like I'm actually enjoying a chat with you they'll ignore me."

Will crossed his arms and plastered a fake smile across his face. "Aww you would rather talk to me than them? I feel so special."

Nico glanced down the hall and muttered, "You shouldn't.." Unfortunately they were down a different hallway than usual, so he would have to pass them to get to his first hour. He took a deep breath and headed down that way. He sensed Will's presence next to him and he found it somewhat comforting. When he passed them, the only one to notice was Jason. He gave Will a quick glance and then smiled at Nico and waved. Nico forced a nod and continued before Hazel noticed him and made a scene.

Will glanced back at the group and grinned. "Wow, that was so scary."

Nico scowled and stood on his tippy toes. "Yeah, well at least I'm not afraid of fictional guys with acid."

Will seemed to shrink due to the tease. "Eh man, it could happen."

Nico shrugged and a devious grin broke across his face. "Don't worry about it Solace. You could always just punch him."

Will shrunk another size and his face heated up. "I hate you di Angelo."

Nico blinked with a smirk. "Yeah well what else is new?"

Will narrowed his eyes and ignored the comment. "With a passion." He added.

The small Italian boy only smiled wider and trudged into the classroom, trying to balance all the books in his arms.

* * *

Annabeth dragged her book bag into school the next morning, more grumpy than an old person trapped in a Chuck E. Cheese. She used one hand to conceal her yawn and the other to hold her cup of coffee. She trudged over to her group of friends and collapsed against Percy. "I'm happy you got to school safely," she sighed to him.

Jason shrugged. "It was no problem. We got him."

Percy nodded and helped Annabeth stand up straight. He placed a hand on his hip and laughed. "Yeah, well thanks for letting me know Wise Girl. I did not expect Jason at my door at seven in the morning."

Annabeth didn't seem to comprehend what he said and leaned against the lockers behind her, blocking whoever was trying to get to them. Piper cocked her head and raised a brow. She flicked a piece of hair sticking up on Ananbeth's head. "What's up with the hair?"

"Yeah," Leo added. "It looks like a bird built a nest on it."

"Layed some eggs in it," Percy nodded.

"Took a crap in it," Piper grinned.

Frank stepped up and took a better look at Annabeth and shrugged. "And then deserted it."

The group, minus Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Annabeth laughed. "Hey!" Hazel scowled. "Not cool."

Frank blushed and fiddled with his fingers. "Sorry Annabeth..." He shamefully mumbled, hanging his head.

Percy patted Annabeth's back and shook his head, still laughing a bit. "Sorry Annabeth."

She would usually have snapped or bit his head off, so Percy knew something was wrong when she just sighed again. "Hey Annabeth, are you okay?"

She took a sip of coffee and rubbed her eyes, smudging the small amount of makeup Silena forced her to wear the previous day while at Hazel's house. "After going home last night.."she yawned. "I was studying all night! I forgot I had a French test!"

Percy's eye twitched and he clasped his hands in confusion. "French test! We have a French test!?" He looked to each of his friends, who all seemed to have a different reaction. Hazel and Frank looked more confused. Jason and Piper exchanged smug looks. Leo's face completely read _I couldn't care less._ Even Annabeth managed an eye roll and loud exhale.

"Relax Seaweed Brain." she said.

Jason patted Percy's shoulder with fake sympathy. "You don't even take French."

Percy's eye twitched slightly again and he looked at his hands. "Oh yeah," He said with a smile. "Must be the ADHD reacting before my brain." He reached into his bag and pulled out a paper. "Dang it! It's a math test I have today!"

This time Jason patted his back with real sympathy. Percy swallowed, "Well I'm dead." Although he always played it off like it was no big deal, Percy was actually serious about his grades. He felt like a loser all the time and was quite insecure. He was hoping to get into an actual college with both Annabeth and Frank at his sides, but he felt like too much of a failure. Of course he didn't tell his friends that.

They all exchanged words of encouragement before heading off in their own directions. While walking to their first hour Piper took hold of Annabeth's highly caffeinated drink and took a sip. She made a sour face but forced it down. "Gross man. It's cold."

Annabeth nodded and snatched it back, taking another chug. "That's what happens when you don't have time to make more or stop for any, and you have to use the stuff you found in the microwave that you forgot about from the day before."

Piper made another face and followed Annabeth into the classroom. "You really are crazy." After taking their seats and waiting patiently for the teacher, the brunette turned to Annabeth who was face down on her desk. "Why do you think French is so hard anyway? It's like the easiest class."

Annabeth groaned and waved her hand at her. "Easy for you to say McLean! Not my fault my mom didn't teach me French as an infant!"

Piper rolled her eyes and wrote her name on the top of her math sheet that was passed out. "Just say 'baby'. Not 'infant'.''

Annabeth sat up and went to write her name when she glanced at the paper. The sheet _already_ had someones name on it and it was completed. "Umm Piper? Why did you write your name?" She showed her friend her paper and pointed at the name on hers, which read _Jake Mason_.

Piper scowled and erased her name, not knowing how she missed the fact she had Dakota's paper. She was about to raise her hand when the teacher cut her off.

"I know what your all thinking." He said. "You have someone else's paper. Well, instead of me grading all ninety of them, I'm having you grade your peers. Please be sincere and take off the proper amount of points. Please write who checked the paper in the bottom corner.''

The class did what was told, but Travis Stoll hesitated. He took an angry breath and stood up on his chair. Most didn't notice because they were writing, and the teacher was facing the other way. Annabeth was one of the first to notice. She silently face palmed. She found the Stoll brothers harmless for the most part, but she couldn't help but find them irritating. She'll never forget the time Connor dressed as Spiderman and went trick or treating at her house one year.

When the teacher noticed he gasped. ''Mr. Stoll!"

Travis grinned and held up a finger. His curly brown hair fell all in his eyes and Annabeth instantly thought of Leo. In fact, Leo could be like their long lost brother or something. "Which one?"

Octavian, who surprisingly kept his mouth shut for the majority of the morning, crossed his leg and scoffed. "You're the only Stoll in here right now you idiot."

Travis's grin fell from his face and his shoulders slumped. To Annabeth, he almost looked like an innocent little puppy dog with that smirk wiped off him face and without the mischievous gleam in his eyes. Almost. She figured this reaction was triggered because Travis was so used to saying stuff like that, due to him and his brother always being together.

"What are trying to do Mr. Stoll?" the teacher tried again, brushing off Octavian's comment. He probably agreed with him for once.

Travis took another breath and stood up straight again. He held out his arms and began. "Who are you to let other kids know our grade? You took this job, so take the responsibility of grading the paper yourself. You don't go reading our report card off in front of everyone, so why is okay to let other kids see how good we do on our test?"

For a few moments everyone was silent. Some people probably agreed with the statement, but most were probably just trying to decipher why Travis had gradually started talking in a fake accent.

Out of nowhere, Katie shot up out of her seat. Her long brown, wavy hair came down to her waist and swayed as she placed her hands on her hip. She had a pink headband on with a flower on it. She pointed a finger at Travis and shouted, "He just doesn't want anyone to see his terrible grade!"

The class erupted with laughter and the teacher suppressed a smile. Travis shrugged and winked at her. "Yeah mostly." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

The class started to settle down and the teacher signaled Travis to sit. He put the answer sheet on the ELMO and Annabeth relaxed in her seat. She muttered French sentenced in her head over and over.

 _"Je vais faire le bien sur ce test. Je vais faire le bien sur ce test. Je ne vais pas tomber endormi. Travis est un idiot, vous n'êtes pas ."_

Piper patted Annabeth's wrist and she nodded, signalizing that she is okay.

Today was definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Percy flipped through the channels and groaned when he came to the Cartoon Network channel. He used to watch the shows there, but as of right now, the Powerpuff Girls reboot was on. Now, he was never a fan of The Powerpuff Girls as a kid. They were for girls and everything about them was pink. But when he met Annabeth, he recalled her mentioning something about how she enjoyed the show. She said something about how it show'd girls are tough and can save the day too. At the time he thought she was just being annoying cause they were twelve. But he actually did try watching the show and confirmed it wasn't _that_ bad. His favorite was Buttercup, because she kinda a tomboy and he could relate to her want to punch things. Annabeth obviously liked the pink one, Blossom, cause she was smart and stuff. His mom loved Bubbles, of course.

But right now he hated it. The original was what he was introduced to, and the reboot was giving him a headache. The voices were more annoying and the characters were all screwed up. His best solution was to turn off the t.v.

After that fiasco, he went into the kitchen to find his mother doing the dishes. He sat cross legged at the table. "Hey mom, anything I can do to help?"

She jumped slightly at his sudden presence and turned around. She pushed some hair out of her eyes causing some soap to get in her hair. She didn't seem to notice. "Here," she handed him a dish towel and a wet plate. He accepted it and after drying it, he set it on the table. "So how was school today Percy?"

Percy shrugged indifferently."I dunno. Same as always I guess. Pretty sure I flunked my math test though." When he saw the distressed look on his mom's face, he rushed to think of something positive. "But Annabeth thinks she did good on her French test!"

Sally smiled softly and turned back to the sink. "I'm glad to hear that. How is Annabeth lately?"

Percy shrugged and started another plate. "She's good. I heard her mom might be coming into to town this summer, so that's exciting."

Sally nodded again. "Very nice. So have _you_ been treating her well?"

Percy felt as if the temperature went up one hundred degrees. He was grateful his mom wasn't looking at him, because his face was a strawberry. "Of course I've been treating her well mom! She's still my best friend!" He wanted to add, _"although having her as my girlfriend has it's perks. Like, I can kiss her instead of wondering what it would be like if I could kiss her''._ But he concluded it wouldn't be appropriate to say that in front of his mother.

She laughed gently and wiped her face, getting soap on her again. She then looked out the window and muttered, "It's getting dark.."

Percy followed her lead and looked out too. "Oh yeah, it-!" He stopped mid sentence when he heard a knock on the door. His mother gestured for him to answer it, so he crossed the room and went to the front door. When he opened it, standing there was a tall man with eyes like sea foam. He had dark hair and had facial hair like hadn't shaved in a few days. He had smile lines on his face and despite the cold weather, he wore shorts. Percy knew he looked familiar, and was afraid he knew who it was. He was at a loss for words.

The man didn't say anything, he just smiled sympathetically. As if Percy did something wrong and he didn't blame him.

"Percy! Who is it?" Sally called from the kitchen. When Percy didn't answer, she straightened her shirt and walked over. When she saw his face, she turned beat red. "Pos-Posiden?"

He smiled wider. "Hello Sally." She fumbled with her hair and wiped the soap off her hands onto her jeans.

"You weren't suppose to be here until Thursday." She whispered, now gripping Percy's shoulder.

Posiden ran his fingers through his messy hair and laughed politely. "I'm sorry if I surprised you. I just didn't want to wait much longer."

Percy slowly shook his head, still awe struck by his dad. The resemblance between the two, the glowing aura his father carried. It was as if they had met before in the past. "D-Dad..?" He fumbled for the right words and those were all that came out.

"Perseus." His father smiled. Although Percy didn't know what to make of him, he appreciated that he didn't try to hug him or call him _son_. "How are you?"

Percy almost rolled his eyes at that one. It was like they were old buddies from high school meeting up at the ten year reunion or something. "Could be better."

His dad chuckled softly and his mom tightened her grip on his shoulder. She gestured politely behind Posiden and said, "Who's this?"

Percy glanced past his father toward the boy behind him. He was tall, more than six feet. He had very messy brown hair, worse than Annabeth's earlier in the day. In fact, it was so messy he couldn't see the kid's eyes. Percy wouldn't be able to tell if he _even_ had two eyes or one. He wasn't quite sure how he missed the presence of the giant kid back there, but he blamed it on his dad's eyes. It was kind of hard to look at anything else, especially when you haven't seen your dad in the last sixteen years.

His father turned around and held out his arms. "Oh how rude of me!" He bellowed. "This is Tyson!"

Sally and Percy exchanged glances. "Hi Tyson," Sally waved with a hospitable smile.

Percy waved slowly but didn't break the gaze he had on his father. "Tyson?"

Tyson giggled. Which was the last thing he expected a six foot tall kid to do. "Yes Tyson!"

Posiden nodded his head. "Yes, this is Tyson. Your brother."

* * *

 **Yup I'm back! I apologize for not updating last week and i'm sorry for the suckiness of this chapter.**

 **So I put the Jasico friendship start in there, and don't worry, next chapter there will be more.**

 **The Peach/Daisy thing was a debate from my childhood. I never knew if they were sisters or not, and was highly surprised when I found out they weren't.**

 **Okay, I know 10 Cloverfield Lane is a relatively new movie and some of you might not have seen it and plan to. I put as little amount of spoilers as I could. Now, Ill tell you the truth, that movie did make me cry. It wasn't scary but it was sad. So if you watch it, be prepared. (just like Will)**

 **Then the PPG reference. I LOVE the Powerpuff girls, but i am so disappointed with the 2016 version. The voices killed me. WHERES MY TARA STRONG? idk but i had to say that. #sorrynotsorry**

 **Also, threw some Travis in there, a lot of Lou Ellen and Cecil (whom i adore), some Posiden and Apollo! Oh yeah and Tyson!**

 **I'm not sure what's gonna happen with them.. In fact I'm winging this whole story so it will probably go on for ever. (I was planing on it going on through the summer into the next school year and it's only November right now... So this will probably be like 90 chapters...)**

 **K. So i have no idea what will happen next. obviously Percy/Tyson/Posiden crap. Hopefully some Reyna. Ima try to get some Frazelo in there but I dunno. I'm gonna make Frazel become more official before I bring Calypso in. So she probably wont come in until like Chapter 40 LOL (Im not a huge Calypso fan if you haven't noticed.)**

 **Review. Please bro**

 **See ya fam**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


	8. Tips on Bonding With Your Dad

**Chapter 8: Tips On Bonding With Your Dad:Bring Your Awesome Girlfriend**

Percy sat up straight and stared at his hands. He knew his face was hot and his eyes were brimmed with red. He knew Tyson, his brother, was staring at him from across the coffee table.

"So brother," Tyson said it like they actually knew each other. Like they were actually brothers. "What is like in the big city? Do you have lots of friends? Who is this girl? She is pretty."

Percy looked up to who Tyson was referring to, and watched him point at a photo on the fridge of him and Annabeth. That made Percy wonder what Annabeth would do if she were here right now. What would she think of Tyson, or his dad? She always made him think better.

"That's my friend." He said slowly. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wasn't comfortable telling this boy about his girlfriend just yet. Though he did seemed nice, harmless actually.

He continued to stare at his hands as he listened to Tyson ramble on about how he liked the color of the walls, or the smell of peanut butter. The son of Poseidon wasn't listening though. He could faintly hear his mother and father in the kitchen talking in hushed voices. He couldn't quite make out what was being said.

It was only about ten minutes ago, the first time he had a proper conversation with his dad.

 _The four of them sat down at the kitchen table. Sally and Percy on one side, Poseidon and Tyson on the other. His father stared at him intensely, and it took all of Percy's power not to shy away. Finally Poseidon's gaze soften and he broke the silence. "Percy, I... I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. You have to know I never wanted to leave."_

 _"Why did you?" His voice sounded hoarse. Those were words Percy had always wanted to ask his dad._

 _Poseidon seemed to share a glance with Percy's mother. "I wasn't suppose to be here. My family owned a line of cruise ships in Europe my boy. I was to take on after my father of course. But when I was here, I met your mother." He gave Sally a soft smile. She nodded back, the smallest of smiles forming on her lips as well. She looked nervous._

 _"Then what?'' Percy asked._

 _Poseidon_ _took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I had to leave. I couldn't stay here, and I couldn't possibly ask your mother to come with me."_

 _Percy, surprising his mother, shot up from his seat. "How long were you here? How long did you know my mom?"_

 _His dad looked at his hands. "I was here three months Percy. I knew her three months before I had to go."_

 _Percy glanced at his mom, who excused herself from the table and stood by the sink. She stared out the window, tears brimming her eyes._

 _Suddenly, Percy was furious. His mom wouldn't be crying if it wasn't for his dad. "No you didn't! If you really loved my mom you wouldn't have left her! You would have decided she was more important!"_

 _Sally gasped and turned her head. "Percy!" She scolded._

 _But Percy wasn't done. "You left! You left and must have met someone else! If Tyson's really my brother, who's his mom?"_

 _Poseidon still wouldn't meet his eyes, and glanced at Tyson. He seemed completely oblivious. "I met his mother shortly after I settled into Europe. She didn't want to keep the the baby, so I had to take him. But believe me Percy, I never forgot your mom. I constantly thought of her, and how you were growing up without a father. I couldn't let Tyson go through that too."_

 _Percy didn't say a word. He just glared at his father. His father's foam eyes were identical to his, and he felt as if he were staring in a mirror. It was a good three minutes of silence before Sally placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. She whispered, "How about you and Tyson go catch up in the main room?"_

 _Percy hesitated, but nodded as Tyson followed him out._

Now here he was. Feeling completely uncomfortable in his own house. Tyson was still talking and Percy began to feel selfish. None of this was Tyson's fault. Just because his dad did awful things, didn't mean Tyson was bad. He seemed like a really nice kid, even though he seemed kind off for a teen boy. Percy thought of Hazel, and how her and Nico's relationship came to be. They even had it worse, with both of their favored parents dying.

All of these thoughts rushed to his brain, giving him a headache. He wasn't ready for this, not prepared for this mental pain. He rubbed his forehead and stood up. "Sorry Tyson," he muttered and ran to the door, ignoring his mother's calls of protest.

* * *

Percy didn't have a car, but he didn't care right now. He was stressed. Super stressed. He had left his phone in his room, so he couldn't even call Annabeth to let her know he was coming. He knew she wouldn't mind. Her father wasn't normally home, but her step-brothers probably were. They were annoying twelve year olds, so Percy normally tried to avoid them. So when he knocked on the door and one of them answered, he didn't wait for them to invite him in. He pushed past the short kid and ran upstairs, ignoring him as he shouted "Hey!"

He rounded the corner and ran down the hall. He banged on the door super loud and yelled her name once before she called, "Come in!"

He opened the door and found her in a white Fall Out Boy shirt Piper lent her. She had on striped pajama pants and her curly hair was all wet from the shower. She was curled up in her bed reading but looked at him concerned when she saw his face.

He normally always tried to act his bravest when with Annabeth. He had to take care of her, but right now, he couldn't contain himself. He broke down, and the tears washed down his face. When Annabeth stood up and held out her arms, he didn't hesitate to be embraced by her. She didn't say anything, she just hugged him. Percy knew she understood, and he wasn't ashamed of crying. On more than one occasion Annabeth had come to him in tears with stories about her father, mean boys, or even just situations in school. This is something they always did for each other, even before they dated. And although he felt as if he had to protect her, she protected him too.

Eventually his sobs subsided and they sat down on her bed. There was a short moment when one of her brothers poked their head in the room, but she shooed him away quickly. After about eight minutes of silence, Annabeth held up Percy's chin. "How you doing Seaweed Brain?" She whispered.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes and stared at her. Her soft clear skin, her wet hair that fell in her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes didn't look as fiery as usual, but she still looked like she could kill you with the flick of her finger. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

She sat back and held up his face again, wiping some old tears off his face. "Talk to me Seaweed Brain." She grinned.

He nodded and began explaining, the natural color returning to his face. He told everything about his dad, why he left, and about Tyson. She was highly surprised about that last part. "Brother?"

He sighed at that one and nodded glumly. "Tyson. He's a cool kid I guess. I feel kind of bad because I totally bit my dad's head off right in front of him.

"Aw poor little guy."

"No Annabeth," He shook his head. "Big guy. He's like six ft tall. But he's only a little bit younger than us. He seem's much younger than he is."

She stared at Percy, confused. She could only imagine how confused he must be. "Oh." She said. "When do I get to meet them?"

Percy smiled and shrugged. "Whenever you're ready is good for me."

* * *

Leo fiddled with his fork on the table. He sat in a restaurant that was decently crowded with his friends. It was just the night before when Percy's dad disruptively showed up, and they all heard the story. So they decided to go out as a group for dinner tonight to lighten the mood. Today at school, things felt so tense, it made Leo uncomfortable.

But right now, everything seemed normal. Percy and Annabeth sat together in the booth with Jason and Piper right next to them. They seemed to be debating something he wasn't sure about. Hazel sat next to Annabeth, and she chimed in every few minutes on the conversation. Frank sat next to Piper, she glanced at him every few seconds and whispered something about how what Percy said wasn't true. He would laugh and tell her why he was _right_.

Sitting between Leo and Hazel was Nico. Yup, Nico di Angelo. None of them were quite sure how, but Hazel managed to get him to come. Like usual, she was the last to show up and with her she dragged her brother. He sat quietly next to Leo chewing on his straw, something Leo used to do when he was kid. He assumed it was something Nico did when he was nervous, kind of like how Leo taps on things and messes with things in his hands.

When he heard Piper's voice say his name, he broke his gaze from Hazel's brother. "What?"

Piper rolled her eyes, like this was normal. "Remember when I was talking to you before first period today?"

Leo's face lightened up as he remembered the story and broke into a sly grin. "Yeah it was so creepy! We were standing by the vending machines, ya know? Just chillin'. When this dude comes up behind her and stands there for a good five minutes just staring at her."

Hazel held up a hand and rolled her eyes. "And you didn't say anything?"

Leo shrugged. "I didn't know it was a problem. I thought he was just chillin' there too. That is, until he walked up and leaned over her shoulder and whisper 'Hey Piper.'" When Leo said that last part, he used all the acting skills he ever acquired to sound like a real creeper. His voice got soft and gruffy, so he sounded like a freaky hobo.

Jason slapped his palm to his forehead and laughed really loud. "Did he sound like that too? Like did his voice get all soft like that?"

Jason's two friends exchanged looks and nodded. "Yeah!" Leo laughed. "It was so creepy!"

Piper threw her face in her hands and groaned. "Ugg! I don't even know who he is! And wanna know the worst part?"

Percy snickered, some of his old self returning. "Having a kid stalk you and you don't even know him? I thought that was the worst part."

She frowned, leaning over and slapping him in the arm. Annabeth gave him a bonus one. "He was waiting at my locker today before lunch and whispered it again in my ear when I wasn't paying attention!"

Leo leaned toward Frank who was sitting right next to him and moved his face over his shoulder. "Hey Frank." He whispered in the disturbing voice. Frank, not expecting it, let out a loud bark that freaked out about every waitress in sight. He slunk down in his seat as the women sent glares his way and Leo grinned triumphantly. Five out of the seven broke out into laughter, as several people turned and shook their heads.

Leo watched Hazel's curls bounce around her face as she smiled and told Frank not to worry about it. Her gold eyes went beautifully with the designs on the walls behind the booth. There were gold dragon symbols grazing the walls up onto the ceiling, and a cute little fountain in the corner. The sound of the water was kind of cool and pretty sounding, something that went along well with Hazel. She was very cool and pretty.

Jason maneuvered his arm around Piper and pulled her closer. "Well you know what I thought was pretty funny?" They all stared at him expectantly. "I was walking to into town to meet Thalia and Luke, when I passed.. Lou Ellen and Cecil?" He glanced at Nico, "Did I get their names right?"

Nico didn't say anything but nodded. He was still biting his straw.

"Right," Jason said. "Anyways, I was across the street, but there was this group of boys in front of them. I noticed how they kept glancing back at them. Lou Ellen was getting so annoyed, and started gathering pine cones."

Hazel gasped but had a great big smile on her face. "She threw pine cones at them?"

Jason held up a hand. "She threw pine cones in their direction. But didn't hit them. Then the guys started to slow down and turned around at them. Lou Ellen yelled 'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?' and threw another pine cone. The guys literally freaked out and ran across the street."

Percy held up his hands and grinned. "Wow," he praised. "I'm gonna have to congratulate her on her pine cone throwing abilities."

Jason laughed again at the memory of the guys literally fleeing in fear at the command of the small girl. "Yeah Cecil couldn't stop laughing. He sat against the tree for so long, I was already all the way down the road."

Frank sat up in his chair and took a sip of his lemonade. "Dang, I don't blame those guys for running. I would too, if a girl was throwing pine cones at me."

Leo elbowed Frank in the shoulder suggestively and raised his brows. "Not me. I would take that as a sign. I would take it that she was interested.'' His friends all stared at him, like they were considering it. Then Percy shook his head.

''Nah. If I didn't know Annabeth, and she was throwing pine cones at me? I would run. Like really fast in the opposite direction."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and flicked him in the forehead with a frown. "What is that suppose to mean?" Percy laughed out loud and started rambling some lame excuse about how it was compliment. Jason called him out about how lame it was and Piper agreed and told him how he could make it more convincing. Even Hazel and Frank were sharing looks and saying stuff over the table that no one else could hear. Mostly because the room was so loud and his friends weren't listening. Except, Leo was _trying_ to listen.

It was annoying him, all this couple-y stuff. He was still trying with Hazel, but when he wasn't with her, she was with Frank. Still feeling a little bummed, he glanced over at Nico who was also lonely. Nico still freaked him out, and although Leo felt bad for him, he was also a little relieved. He thought _he_ was an outcast. And he did feel really terrible about it, but he couldn't help but be grateful that there was someone even lower than him on the food chain.

After paying so much attention toward his best friend's brother, he noticed where Nico was staring. He was staring right at Percy and Annabeth, who were playfully arguing with each other right now about some movie-book adaption. Nico slunk down into his seat when Annabeth kissed Percy's nose. Then realization smacked Leo right in the face.

He knew none of his friends would notice him talking to Nico, so he took his chances. "So, you like Annabeth eh?"

This seemed to catch Nico off guard, because his whole body froze, and his eyes slowly shifted toward Leo. He put down his cup, the straw chewed up so bad that there were holes in it. It looked like a stick Mrs. O'Leary got a hold of. "What?" He said coldly.

Leo swallowed and held up his hands. Sometimes he wished he kept his mouth shut. "Hey man, it's cool. I wont tell. I know what it feels like to like someone who doesn't feel the same way." He resisted glancing at Hazel. That would not be a good idea, especially while talking to her brother.

Leo figured that Nico seemed to consider this. Mostly because he hadn't snapped and punched him in the face yet. "I don't like Annabeth." He finally muttered.

Leo shrugged and took a deep breath. He was never great with words, but he thought he might actually be able to get through to this guy. Technically, he was older than Nico, so it was actually his job to take responsibility right? "Come on, bro. Admit it. You got the hots for Annabeth." He tried. Nico scowled but didn't say anything. Leo leaned toward him and nudged his head toward Percy. "Yeah, Percy is cool and stuff but everything always seem to go his way. That's the same thing for Jason. They are both my friends and stuff but seriously? So it probably really bites to see _Percy_ with Annabeth-!"He couldn't finish his thought, because Nico shot up from his seat and stormed out of the restaurant.

This drew all eyes at Leo. The other six raised their eyebrows and Leo's face heated up, "What?" He finally said.

Hazel shook her head and began standing up. "Oh Nico..." She muttered. She went to head out the door when she felt someone snag her arm. She spun around to find that Jason had jumped out of the booth and was now walking past her.

"Let me." He said.

Hazel stared at him blankly for a few moments. "You sure?" She asked. She didn't know Jason was on good terms with Nico.

"Positive." He then jogged out the door, to find the younger boy still outside and beginning to walk away. Jason called his name and sped walk toward him. Nico turned to face him with his hands shoved in his pockets. His pale features had a tint of pink, and there were snow flurries nested in his dark hair. His scowl was unsettling, but Jason noted how he looked more sad than anything. "What's wrong?" He stupidly asked.

Nico stared at him skeptically, as if he was about to attack. "What's it to you?" He sniffled.

Jason could feel all his friends eyes watching them through the window, and he could tell Nico noticed it too. How he refused to turn his head that way, and how his eyes continued to dart around. "Because we're friends." Jason said softly.

Nico's eyes darkened and Jason prepared himself for anything that might come next. "Friends?" he scoffed. "Friends? This is the second time you have ever talked to me voluntarily in your whole life!"

Jason felt like he shrunk. He was right. Every other time besides the past weekend, he only talked to Nico because Hazel wanted them to. And Jason always made sure to have Leo or Piper with him. "Well.. I do want to be your friend Nico. We all do." He gestured toward the window. Nico and him both turned their heads to see the group huddled up against the window. They waved.

Nico shook his head and gave Jason a humorless laugh. "You don't get it do you? _I_ don't need you! I don't need friends! I don't need a dad! And I _certainly_ don't need Percy Jackson acting all in love with Annabeth right in my face!" Nico didn't seem to react to at first, but then registered what he said. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the whole group flinch when Nico took the defensive step back. It probably looked like Jason threatened him or something. Jason himself, was still a bit confused. Is that why he didn't like being around them? Was he jealous of Percy? He never heard anything about Nico having a crush on Annabeth. "What did you say?"

Nico eyes still didn't seem right, but he shook his head and his voice quivered. "N-nothing! I don't need you trying to help me Jason! You're Hazel's friend. Not mine." And with that, he continued down the sidewalk, his image getting darker and blurrier in the distance.

Jason sighed and looked at the window. They all stared at him with wide eyes. Hazel's eyes were curious. At least, more curious than the rest of the groups. He just shook his head and held up his arms disappointingly.

* * *

Frank propped his head up with one hand over his lunch tray, while the other one swirled a french fry around in ketchup. He sat at the lunch table across from Leo. Only Leo. Unfortunately for Frank, and every other person who admired Hazel, she was not here today. Frank had tried texting her when she didn't show up in first hour, but he hadn't had much luck.

At that moment, Leo slammed his hand down on an empty water bottle, shooting the bottle cap across the walkway and straight into the trash can. Leo stood up and threw his fist in the air. "Did you see that?!" He said a few more things about how amazing his skills were before scrambling away asking other kids if they were done with their water bottles.

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. Everyone had mellowed out a bit since the day they found out Percy's father came back. It was only a few nights ago, and Percy wasn't talking much about it. It had also been a few nights since they all went out to dinner, and Hazel's brother blew up and stormed out of the restaurant. The last one to talk to him before he left was Leo, but he wouldn't say a word about what had happened. At least not to Frank. Later in the night, he did see Leo snag Jason by the arm and whisper something. Frank wouldn't be surprised if that 'something' was what took place.

Leo came back a few minutes later with enough water bottles, you could fill a small bucket. He dropped a few and tried to pick them, resulting in him dropping more. He decide to leave those ones on the floor.

Frank straightened his posture and pushed his tray away. "Do you really need all those bottles?"

Leo seemed to ignore him at first as he was too busy lining up his water bottles. After a few minutes he finally said, "Not really. I only need a bunch of bottle caps."

Frank scowled and crossed his arms. "Then why take the bottles?"

The Hispanic boy shrugged and began launching them into the trash can. He was a little annoyed when some dumb freshman bumped it and totally screwed up where he was aiming. In a couple seconds, his target was in a good place and he began firing again. With more or less success. "Wouldn't want waste useful material." He finally said. When he only had one bottle cap left he stopped and looked at Frank.

Frank now had his hands in his lap and his eyes read that he was annoyed. His shoulders look tense and he was staring at the table. Leo sighed and said, "Eh, you wanna try?" He held the bottle over the table and gestured to it with a nod. Frank looked up and raised an eyebrow, as if he was scared something might pop out of it and give him a heart attack. In a way, Leo didn't blame him. It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that to him- minus the heart attack.

Frank frowned and said, "No thanks." The way Franks said it, kind of annoyed Leo. It was like he did something wrong, and Frank was holding a grudge.

"Fine, suit yourself." Leo then lined up his bottle and karate chopped the empty end of it, causing the cap to shoot off. Only this time, it went up high instead of far and landed right on the floor. It rolled around for a few seconds before settling at the end of a table full of smart kids. Ten seconds passed before a kid passing by skidded it across the lunchroom.

"Ha." Frank muttered and tapped his finger on the seat next to him. How long was lunch again?

The shorter boy twisted his mouth into a frown and turned to Frank. "Hey man," he started. "Let's talk about what this is about."

"You know what this is about." Frank scoffed.

Leo rolled his eyes but nodded. "Well duh. Look, I know you like Hazel, and I'm not afraid to admit that I do too," his voice went a little quieter at that second part. Okay, so maybe was a little afraid to admit it.

"Well duh." Frank mocked.

Leo decided to ignore that and continue, "And I will also admit I feel a little bad cause I know you have liked her longer..." It took a lot for him to say this, but he wasn't lying. He knew Frank had a thing for her for about two years. Or was it three? He honestly couldn't remember. He only recognized his feeling for her over the summer when they were all invited to Silena's beach house for her birthday. The two of them had been walking together on the beach while Jason, Percy, and Frank were passing a football around with a couple other guys. Sports weren't really his thing, so he hung with Hazel. Although he had known her for a while by this time, he had only now noticed how pretty her eyes were. ..

Frank furrowed his brows and leaned over the table slightly. "What are you trying to say Leo?''

Leo shrugged and gave a half smile. "Hey man. You're okay I guess. Like, I still think you're annoying and I think that's the best I'm gonna get, hm?"

Frank grunted in response.

"So what I'm saying is, we have one thing in common. We both like Hazel. So here's what I'm thinking, we try not to tear each others head's off and be 'friends'. But we can both try to win Hazel over."

Frank nodded like he seemed to consider this. "Win Hazel over?"

Leo grinned and pumped out his chest. ''It's obvious she has a thing for me. I'm amazing, good looking, and such a charmer." He then let out an exaggerated sigh and shrugged. "But she obviously had feelings for you too..'' He mumbled.

Frank's nose was sprinkled with red but he quickly brushed it off. "Me? It's not me who she spends her Friday nights watching movies with."

Leo bit his lip to hold back a smile. "True. But she's always with you. It was annoying the crap out of me when you guys were making faces over the table at each other the other night."

The Asian boy was a little nervous having this conversation with Leo. They were talking about Hazel like she was a prize and it made Frank feel a little guilty. But he was also a little excited he might not have to slap Leo upside the head after all. Well, he kind of was. "So we try to get along?"

Leo confirmed it with a nod. "For Hazel's sake."

Frank thought about the day him and Hazel held hands in class, and that immediately caused him to be on board with it. "For Hazel's sake," he agreed. He stood up and held out his hand gesturing for Leo to do the same. Leo hesitated but obliged.

He then blinked and said in a serious tone, "May the best man win." Then the bell rang, and the boys went their separate ways.

* * *

Nico scrunched up his nose and stood outside Hazel's door when he heard her puking. He had seen a lot of disturbing things that his father did after is mother died, but this was harder for him to deal with.

For one thing, she was his sister, and he hated seeing her in pain. And the other thing-he had no idea how to take care of a sick person. He had no idea what medicine to give, or what to eat. In fact, when Nico got sick, he just tried to toughen it out until it went away. If he was being truthful, he is pretty sure he has had a cold for the last year.

He hesitantly opened the door to find her holding a bucket under her chin and breathing heavily. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cinnamon hair was tangled. He crossed the room and took a seat next to her, gingerly putting a hand on her back and rubbing small circles. "Feeling any better?"

She tried to answer but ended up making loud wheezing sounds instead. Her nose was raw from all the tissues. "Just allergies." She replied.

Nico tried for a grin and picked up the puke bucket. "Now you're starting to sound like me."

He heard her laugh out loud and went into the bathroom to empty the nasty bucket. He wasn't sure what caused her to get sick, but it couldn't have been good. The smell of vomit was giving him a headache so he disposed of it down the toilet and washed his hands. Then he went into the kitchen to see what he could make Hazel to eat.

Now the di Angelo boy had _two_ problems. He didn't know what sick people eat, nor was he a very good cook. He had tried cooking for her before, and she always politely declines. So he gave up and relies on Hazel to be the source of food, which she was not capable of right now! He now felt like the helpless one, which he knew wasn't fair to Hazel under any circumstances.

Glancing at the counter, he found Hazel's phone which he confiscated earlier. She had about 80 notifications. Of course that was an exaggeration but... He checked to see who they were from. One from Jason, two from Annabeth, five from Piper, eight from Percy, eighteen from Leo, and twenty-seven from Frank. Nico almost laughed at that. He could tolerate Frank quite a bit. He actually kind of liked Frank so this didn't concern him too much. What he almost laughed at was the fact that Hazel _had a lot of friends._

Hazel had informed him that before she moved in with him, she lived in New Orleans and got bullied at her school. He could hardly believe that considering how well she was doing now on the social pyramid.

He unlocked her phone, because she told him her password not because he was nosy, and frowned at her screen saver. It was a picture of her with Frank, Leo and Percy. Of course, the _Percy_ part annoyed him. But if he was being honest, the _Leo_ part annoyed him more. Leo and his big stupid mouth. He really didn't like that guy and wished Hazel would realize how much of a idiot he was and drop him. But Nico didn't see that happening anytime soon.

He pulled a pot out of the cupboards and put it on the stove. He then picked up a can of soup and began reading the directions. He was ready to turn on the burner when he heard a knock on the door.

Letting out a groan of frustration he went to answer it and winced when he heard Hazel coughing. To his surprise and displeasure, it was Leo at the door. He was leaned over and out of breath, with his hand on his knee. He held up one finger as if to say 'Yeah lemme just stand on your porch and catch my breath'.

Leo then took a deep breath and plastered his best smile. "Hey Nico! Is Hazel here?" He tried peering over Nico's head and cringed when he heard Frank storming up behind him. He glanced behind him and stuck his tongue at him. "Hey man, I beat you here fair and square.''

Frank walked up the steps and pulled a twig out of his hair. "Yeah. Only because you pushed me in a bush!" Frank turned to Nico and grinned uneasily. "Um hi Nico."

Nico nodded at Frank and ignored Leo's presence. He was a little irritated that Leo wasn't concerned about what he said the other night. "Yeah Hazel is in her room if you want to talk to her." He was about to lead them in before he added, "She's really sick though, that's why she wasn't at school."

They followed him up stairs and he noticed their eyes scanning the walls and every corner. Nico knew the had been here before, but not often. And definitely not with him as the tour guide. He knocked on Hazel's door and peeked in. "Hazel. Frank and," he had to keep himself from scowling, "Leo are here"

The sound of those names seemed to light up her eyes. "Let them in!" She smiled. The two boys walked in and Nico could hear them quietly arguing about something. When Leo stepped on Frank's foot, the Asian boy quietly shouted, "Hey you promised!"

The two sat down on the foot of Hazel's bed and she smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hi," Frank smiled. He pulled his pack of his shoulder and brought out a folder. "I brought your homework." He handed it to her and when their fingers touched, he bit his lip to keep from smiling to widely. Her hair was pretty, even though it was so tangly. It looked as bouncy as ever and he had an urge to reach out and stroke a strand.

"Thank you."

Leo held up his hands. "Why didn't you answer out texts?" He acted like he was mad, but he really wasn't. He was happy she was okay, and not dead in a ditch. Around here, you can never be too sure. The seven of them always seemed to alert each other when one of them don't show up, so they all kind of panicked when know one heard from her. He still had his arms raised but was starting to smile. He couldn't tear his eyes from her even though it looked like she was just fighting with ghosts. Here she was in purple pajamas, and no matter how bloodshot they were, her gold eyes sparkled. "We were worried Levesque!"

She laughed at that, which made all three boys feel good. "Sorry. That kid,'' she nudged her head toward Nico, "took my phone."

Nico shrugged indifferently and left the room before Leo could say something dumb. He ran down to the kitchen and was grateful he hadn't turned the burner on yet. He would have forgotten about it and set the house on fire. When he crossed the room, he noticed he left the front door wide open. He felt the draft from all the way on the stairs and frowned. Stupid Leo or Frank must have forgotten to shut it. He went to close it when he saw a familiar face walking down the sidewalk toward his house. His face was tucked into a book and his blond hair feel all around his face and into his eyes. He had a big blue coat on and a grey beanie on his head.

It was so fortunate that Will was passing right now, Nico forgot to scowl. "Will!" He shouted, catching Will off guard right away. It was a good thing too, because the blond boy was steering off the sidewalk and would have ended up in the road soon.

"Oh hey Nico." He smiled as he closed his book. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he sped walked toward him and up the steps. "Why weren't you at school today?"

Nico shrugged awkwardly. "Um yeah, I was actually gonna ask you for help. Hazel is sick."

Surprisingly, Will smiled. Nico knew he wanted to be a doctor and having a patient might help him practice, but Hazel and Will were friends kind of. Would he really want Hazel to be sick? "What!?" he snapped.

Will shook his head and poked him in the shoulder playfully. "You are asking for my help again!"

Nico crossed his arms and frowned. "N-no. I'm asking for Hazel's help."

Will patted Nico's shoulder and pushed him aside. He walked into the small house and looked around. "Nice place." He finally said.

Nico was still pondering over what he previously said. _I'm asking for Hazel's help._ That sounded sour coming out of his mouth. That was a complete lie and he knew it. He actually didn't mind Will's help that much. So why did he keep lying about it? He cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen, gesturing for Will to follow. "Do you know how to cook?"

When Will shook his head like it was no big deal, he was a little shocked. "You don't? Dr. Solace, who will stab anything that's half dead with a needle and save their life, doesn't know how to cook?"

The blonde teen held up his hands like he was weighing something. "Well, I suppose I _can_. Not my thing though, and I'm certainly not good at it."

Nico let out a groan. "Wow okay." He pushed over the unopened can of soup. "Well she's upstairs right now.'' For the second time today, Nico led him to Hazel's room. When he came in with Will, Hazel rolled her eyes and said, "Look how popular I am."

Frank and Leo, not knowing Will that well, waved.

"Hi Hazel," he smiled and walked over to her. He kneeled down next to the bed and pulled some vitamins from him back. "Nico wanna get some water?" Nico nodded and left the room.

Frank tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "You keep vitamins in your bag?"

Will shrugged and flipped some hair out of his eyes. "Ya' know. Always gotta be prepared."

Leo scooted over toward Will and held out his arm. "You don't happen to carry band-aids on you? I cut myself in Wood shop today."

Will grinned and held up a finger. "In fact, I do!"

Nico carried a cup of water and walked in on Leo examining his hand and Will tucking a box of Spongebob band-aids into his pocket. He noticed that Will liked Spongebob band-aids. He noted to tease him about that later. "Here," he handed Hazel the cup and Will handed her a few vitamins. She took them, and Frank glanced at his phone.

"Sorry Hazel." He sounding genuinely upset. "My grandma is gonna slap me upside the head if I don't get home for my chores."

Leo's gave a sideways smile to her and reached over, giving her a high five. "See ya later Levesque."

After the two of them left the room Nico followed them out. He figured Hazel would be able to survive with Solace for a few minutes. Once they got down stairs, Nico stopped Frank before he opened the door. "Hey Frank, do you think you could cook that soup for Hazel?" He pointed at the can and shrugged. "I'm no good with this stuff."

Leo took a step back, grateful Nico didn't suggest him for the job. He would have burned the whole house down. In fact, Nico just looking at him was freaking him out. Sure, he was an idiot for assuming Nico had a crush on Annabeth. But he knew he was right, and Jason and Piper agreed with him. He wasn't sure, but he figured Piper said something to Annabeth about it, and she would obviously tell Percy. Nico didn't consider himself one of them, yet even he was caught up in the seven's gossip.

Frank uneasily picked up the can, nearly dropping it on his foot. He turned on the stove and started following the directions. "Do you know what's wrong with Hazel?"

Nico frowned at the table and sighed."Nope, not really. That's why Will's here."

Frank nodded. "I thought he was here because he's your friend." He thought about the day the three of them got ice cream and Nico left them to go hang out with Will.

Nico bit his lip and shrugged. "I mean, I guess."

Leo laughed. Nico admitted to being friends with Mr. Sunshine. It amused him quite a lot. In fact, Nico's bitterness reminded him a lot of a certain Jr. girl who didn't like him very much. "Nico, you kinda remind me of Reyna."

At the sound of Reyna's name, Frank lost grip of the spoon he was using to mix the soup with. It felt to the bottom of the pot and his face turned red. Thank God neither of the other guys noticed. Now that would have been very embarrassing. Nico was distracted on the subject of Reyna with Leo, so Frank peered into the nearest drawer and pulled out a fresh spoon. He felt stupid for being startled by Reyna's name. So what if she didn't like him and scared the heck outta him? And so what if it was her fault he missed the homecoming dance? And Leo got to hangout with Hazel all night?

It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, Leo just made things difficult. Leo came up with the idea of being nice to each other, but he pushed him into a bush and stomped his foot. Like who does that? Frank sighed and set the spoon down.

"Okay Nico," He worryingly looked out the window. It was getting dark and grandma was probably getting annoyed. "Give it a few minutes. Then it should be good to go."

Nico nodded and stood up from the chair he took a seat in earlier. ''Thanks Frank."

Frank smiled and headed for the door. Leo turned to Nico and shrugged. "Hey man, tell Hazel I hope she feels better?" The way he said it was so serious with no hint of humor.

"Sure." Nico agreed. After the two guys left, he turned to the stove and picked up the spoon. After a few minutes, he fetched a mug from the cupboards and poured some in. While doing so, a spoon came spilling out too. It startled him at first, but he decided not to question it. Zhang made soup, and that's all that matters.

He began upstairs and heard Hazel coughing. When he neared closer to the door, he realized she was _laughing_. He stood up next to the door and listened.

"-Yeah, Lou Ellen was so done with those kids. She slapped that kid right across the face. She got suspended for a good week. Yeah, freshman year was great."

Hazel sat up and took a sip of water. "Sounds exciting. I think freshman year has been great so far. And even though he would never admit, Nico has been doing better since school started."

Will raised an eyebrow and sat back on the carpet. "Since school started? That kid hates school more than I hate waking up late in the mornings."

Hazel smirked at this. "Yeah, but at least he has someone to talk to."

Nico noticed how Will's facial expressions changed. First he looked all smiley, then a bit confused, now he looked embarrassed. Will's tan face always got red when he was embarrassed, which it wasn't right now. But Nico has hung out with him enough to know the facial expression and that was it, _right_ _there_. Chewing his lip, eyes wide, freckles glowing. That was definitely it.

"Well," he sputtered. "Lou Ellen, Cecil, and I are kind of social. Of course we took him under our wing.''

Hazel shrugged and set her cup on the table beside her. "Well, thanks anyway. I'm happy you think so highly of him. I know he can be kind of-!"

"Annoying? Moody? Sarcastic? Yeah I have noticed actually." He grinned and Hazel leaned over and slapped his shoulder gently.

Nico figured this would be a good time to cut in before she started telling stories about how messy his room is or how he talks to Jules-Albert. "Hey guys." He walked over and handed her the mug. It was decorated with multi colored gems and it was her favorite one."Thanks," she muttered before taking a sip of the soup. She nodded her head and gave Nico a small smile. "Not bad."

Nico shrugged and sat next to Will on the carpet. "You should thank Frank. He made it."

His sister nodded and set the cup on the night stand. "Yeah, he's always been a good cook." She whispered before laying on the bed and snuggling into her pillow.

Will sat up on his knees and placed a hand on Hazel's forehead. "You're burning up. I'll get you a wet wash cloth.'' He got up to leave and Nico followed him out.

"Hey man," Nico complained as they walked down the hallway into the bathroom. "You can't just go walk around my house."

Will snorted and looked around the bathroom. He pulled a random clean cloth he found on the shelf a held it under the faucet. "Relax Death Boy. I'm not gonna go searching for your baby pictures.''

Nico leaned against the door frame and watched Will wring out the cloth. "Death Boy?"

The older teen leaned against the sink and nodded with a smirk. "Well yeah." He said. "Your clothes, mood, it all screams 'DEATH!'"

Nico scowled but a thought popped into his head. "So that story about Lou Ellen slapping someone and getting suspended? Did she do that because _you_ wouldn't punch him?"

When he saw Will's embarrassed face return, he grinned. He always felt satisfied when he made Will uncomfortable. Will stuck out his lip and shoved Nico out of the doorway while saying in a whiny voice, "Nicooooo!"

Nico, still smiling, followed Will and grabbed his wrist when he heard a faint sound. Will turned around and met his eyes for a second too long. In the lighting, it was hard to make out his features, but his eyes seemed to be glowing. They were soft and playful, but alert at the same time. Nico quickly let go and felt like something was caught in his throat. He shook the feeling away and swallowed. "You hear that?"

Will took a step closer to him and looked up at the ceiling liked that was where the noise was coming from. "Yeah," he whispered. It was hard for him to see Nico, for his dark hair blended right in with his clothes all the way down to his shoes. And the shadowy hallway wasn't helping very much. Will was tempted to reach out and touch his shoulder to make sure he was even still here. "Yeah what is that?"

Nico nudged his head and the two peaked into Hazel's room. She was curled up in her bed snuggling a stuffed elephant, snoring ever so slightly. She looked much more pleasant asleep than when she was hacking up every ten seconds. She looked like nothing was wrong. Hazel rolled over faced the wall.

"Awww.." Will cooed. "She looks so cute."

Nico was a little surprised to hear that. He wasn't sure why though, he knew Will was an affectionate person. "Hey watch it."

Will laughed softly and walked into the room, placing the cloth on her forehead. "Don't worry." He whispered to Nico. "You don't have to worry about me falling for your sister." He was propping up the cloth so it didn't fall off her face because she was on her side. He twisted his mouth into a smile and turned to his friend. "I think you need to worry about Leo and Frank."

Nico frowned at him and that made Will smile wider. Annoying Nico was his favorite part about this friendship. "Yeah, even I know they are smitten with her."

Will nodded in agreement and walked toward Nico. "Yeah, I'm kind of an expert on that kind of stuff."

Nico raised and eyebrow. "What?''

"Well," Will knocked some golden curls out of his hair. "I'm gonna be a doctor so I'm an expert on hearts. You know, physically and emotionally." Will bit his lip from breaking out in laughter. The truth was, he knew _nothing_ about emotional hearts. Sure, he has had crushes. But he never knows when someone else does, no matter how obvious. Especially when they are on him. But Frank and Leo's crushes on Hazel, were a bit too obvious.

Nico held his breath at Will's words. If he was telling the truth, then did Will know about _his?_ Did Will know his secret? Was he going to judge him and refuse to talk to him anymore? But to not give himself away or because of the possibility he wasn't telling the truth, he said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Will shrugged and walked with Nico down stairs."But it came from me," he joked. "What could you expect?"

Nico leaned against a book shelf next to the door and shrugged. "Maybe if Leo said it, because it was so terrible, I could understand. But you legit just stooped to Valdez's level."

Not to Nico's surprise, Will let out a loud laugh. He was _always_ laughing. That is, when he wasn't arguing with Nico. After he pulled himself together again, Will looked at Nico and said, "Anyways, it was nice seeing you today even though you didn't go to school. Sixth period was boring anyway. But thanks for having me stop in." He pulled his beanie off his head and ran his fingers through his thick locks. His hair stuck up in several different directions, and with his head tilted it gave him this innocent kind of look.

Nico wanted to answer and say 'No! Thank _you_!', but his voice betrayed him. In a way he wished his vocal chords stayed damaged because it kept him from saying _that_. How stupid would he sound if he said that? Probably less stupid than what he really said.

 _"Bellissimo. Semplicemente bellissima."_ _Beautiful. Just beautiful_. That's what he blurted out in a totally different language. He felt so fricking stupid that he almost fell over. How was that an answer to 'Thanks'? When he noticed Will's confused smile he felt a little relieved. He knew this 'beautiful' idiot couldn't speak his mother's native tongue.

"What does that mean?" Will asked in a sing song voice.

Nico prayed his blush didn't show, but based off Will's facial expression, he knew that wasn't the case. "It means get out of my house!" Nico swung open the door and pushed a snickering Will onto the porch.

"Adios!" He laughed as he regained his balance at the bottom of the stairs.

"That wasn't even Italian!" Nico complained and Will rolled his eyes and grinned in response. "Go lose at video games with Cecil or something!"

Will crossed his arms and stood up straight so his backpack, which he had been wearing the whole time, didn't weigh him down. "Actually I wasn't planning on losing tonight." His smiled sent a buzz through Nico's fingers.

Nico rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah okay. Bye Will." Will nodded and began his journey back home. Nico stood at the doorway for a few more seconds watching his friend. Sure, he admitted it to himself finally. Will Solace, _was_ his friend. But there was no way in Hell he would admit that out loud.

He turned to close the door when he heard Will's gentle voice call his name. He looked up and saw him standing on the other side of the road. He stood in the only spot of the sidewalk where there was no snow. It was as if he melted the it. Nico could see his glowing smile from a mile away. "Yeah Will?"

The blue eyed boy rubbed the back of his head and took a breath. "Um, I'm not sure if Hazel will be better tomorrow. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call, okay?" To Nico, Will looked like there was more he wanted to say. In fact, when he didn't say anything else, Nico was a little disappointed.

He nodded his head, "Okay," he said in a shaky voice.

Will nodded and turned down the sidewalk. After that, Nico turned back into his house and sat down in front of the door. Hazel was confused about what was going on with him?

She wasn't even close to how confused Nico was about himself.

* * *

Annabeth wiped her sweaty hands on her pants as Percy's dad took a seat in the chair across from her. Right now, she was seated in an Olive Garden with Percy, his parents, and Tyson. Tyson sat next to her playing with some crayons that were left on the table. He reeked of trash and peanut butter, yet no one else seemed to notice.

"So this is Annabeth?" Percy's father started, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled and glanced at Percy who reached under the table and grabbed her hand.

It had been almost a week since Poseidon and Tyson showed up. They were already moving into an apartment building a couple blocks away from Percy and his mother.

"Yeah that's me," She said softly. Annabeth was normally a very confident girl, but she couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

"She's a very nice girl," Sally interjected and Annabeth shot her a grateful look.

"And very pretty." Tyson smiled holding up his crayon drawing of him, Percy, and Annabeth on a boat together.

Percy laughed out loud, even though he could tell how uncomfortable Annabeth was. He slapped Tyson on the back and said, "Yeah she is!"

Poseidon laughed too, and it sounded so much like Percy it kind of spooked Annabeth. "Well, when did you guys meet?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and they both shrugged. "In fourth grade." Percy confirmed.

Poseidon glanced at Sally like he didn't believe it but she nodded her head with satisfaction. "Really? So you have known each other for quite some time?"

Annabeth twirled a piece of her hair, and nodded. To change the subject, she said "So Percy told me your family owned a line of boats."

"Cruise ships, my dear." He smiled.

Tyson cracked a crayon in his big fists. "Oh yes! As big as the Titanic!"

Sally giggled at the boy's confusion and Poseidon face palmed. "Not quite," He rolled his eyes but looked amused. "But they were a great size."

"So you lived in Europe for a while?" When he nodded, she continued. "What's the architecture like out there?"

When Poseidon's arched an eyebrow in confusion, Percy blurted, "She has a thing for architecture. That's what she wants to do when she grows up."

At first, Poseidon's face was emotionless. That stressed Percy out. Did his dad have bad experiences with architecture? Did a beam fall off a building onto his head? Did he get beat up by a gang of architect thugs? Dang, Percy should have googled the population of architect thugs in Europe.

His stress subsided though, when his father smiled and leaned toward Sally saying, "I like this girl."

He saw Annabeth's shoulders relax, and he could tell she was having the same thought process. Poseidon directed his attention to his son's girlfriend again. "That's a really good line of work."

Percy smiled and wiped his face with his sleeve. Then he saw his mother giving him a look, so he picked up his napkin. "Isn't it? She could make a _boat_ load of money doing that."

Poseidon grinned widely and popped a grape from his salad into his mouth. "That's my boy!"

That's how things went for most of the night, Percy and Annabeth sharing stories with the family, and Poseidon making comments. Mostly positive comments. He really liked the story where Annabeth had to refrain Percy from beating Leo up when he threw a bunch of water balloons at Reyna, Octavian, and some teachers, resulting in the rest of them getting in trouble as well.

Before they left for the night, Annabeth stopped at the bathroom to freshen up. She was grateful her makeup didn't smear, and she touched up her hair a little bit. She wasn't sure what Piper did, but Annabeth's hair looked really pretty. It was still curled and wrapped up in a bun and held up with a clip. Annabeth's hair was so curly and thick, she could never get it to stay up like that. Piper worked magic. But, then again, Piper did put those feathers in her hair and it always looked super pretty.

Annabeth tucked some extra bobby pins that fell out of her hair into her purse, and headed out the door. To her surprise and confusion, Tyson was standing awkwardly outside. "Um Tyson.. What are you doing?"

He seemed to have just noticed her and broke out into a twisted smile. "Annabeth! You are here!"

She nodded. "Yeah where is Percy?

He nudged his head but wouldn't let her pass. "He's out there. But I wanna tell you I'm gonna start school after we get settled!"

She nodded and forced a smile.

"Should I come to your school Annabeth? There is another school nearby, for kids like me. But daddy said I can choose which one I want to go to!"

Annabeth thought about it. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by 'kids like me'. She knew he was a bit different, but she didn't know why exactly. Sure, she felt a little bad for him even if she did think Tyson was highly annoying. And if he went to her school she knew he would not be treated the nicest. "Umm. I think-I think, you should go to the other school. It's nothing personal Tyson." She wasn't quite sure if she said that for her or for him. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he came bouncing down the hallway everyday screaming her name.

Tyson put a hand to his chin, and because she couldn't see his eyes under his hair, she wasn't sure what he was thinking. "Okay!" he finally said with much enthusiasm. This kid just kept getting weirder and weirder in Annabeth's opinion.

The two of them walked outside and met with Percy and his parents. Before separating, Poseidon took Annabeth's hand and kissed it. He shook Percy's hand. Then hugged Sally and kissed her cheek. After that, Poseidon walked to his car with Tyson skipping behind him.

The other three loaded into Sally's car and Percy was beaming. Annabeth could hardly believe this was the same kid who came crying to her a week ago. Once they arrived at Annabeth's house, Percy walked her to the door.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

She smiled ever so slightly and nodded. "It was fun. Your dad is a nice guy."

He tired to conceal his grin but couldn't. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

She rolled her eyes and flicked him in the head. "Um, yes I do. You have that stupid grin on your face."

Percy shrugged. "Hey, I get it. I was actually asking my dad about the whole architecture thing.. He said he had _tons_ of great pictures. But I understand if you don't want to see them.." He trailed off, with the same dumb smile on his face, and said a few other random things. But Annabeth just slapped his shoulder laughing.

"Dang it Jackson! You're impossible!"

Percy put his hands on her waist and kissed her nose. "Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot."

She pulled him into a real kiss and smiled against his lips. She still couldn't believe this was the Seaweed Brain she's had a crush on since she was twelve. She then pulled away quickly, remembering that Percy's mother was watching. "Go home Seaweed Brain."

He gave her his signature crooked grin, and if someone he didn't know saw that, they wouldn't be sure if he was gonna shoot her with a dart gun or blow her a kiss. He wasn't very predictable.

He went back to the car, where he found his mother gushing and wiping a tear of joy from her eye.

Typical.

* * *

 **Hi friends! I'm back!**

 **Okay! So first thing, Poseidon and Tyson do NOT have British accents. I know Tyson was suppose to grow up in Europe but lets pretend he is such an eccentric dude that he didn't pick up on it? Idk.**

 **Also, Lou Ellen throwing pine cones at dudes? Yeah, thats a real situation that happened in my life. I threw pine cones at a bunch of dudes who wouldn't stop looking at me, my friends, and my sisters.**

 **Sorry if the Italian is off a little bit. I use google translate and it's not completely reliable. I don't know French, Spanish or Italian, so if it's off in any other chapters, blame google translate.**

 **Expect updates to be more every two weeks now. I would have had this posted yesterday but I was editing it deep into the night and I got sooo tired.**

 **So we got some Lazel-Frazel fluff cuz I ship both of those so damn much. The Solangelo hints tho! I'm kind of scared for Trials Of Apollo tho! What if Will's personality is more different than we portray him? What is the Solangelo relationship is more different? Idk, but if it is, I'll probably continue my story the way it is.**

 **Not sure what's gonna happen with the Percy and Poseidon stuff. Or how Annabeth is gonna be involved. And Jason is trying to help my baby Nico. Piper is so fricking done with drama.**

 **Next chapter I'll try to get Reyna in the story.**

 **While writing the parts about Frank I heard the songs-**

 **"Burn" by Ellie Goulding: _We got the fire, fire fire! And were gonna let it BURN!_**

 **"Set Fire To The Rain" by Adelle: _Cuz I set FIRE TO THE RAIIIINNNN!_**

 **"Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars: _I'm too hot! Hot damn! Got a police and a fireman! I'm to hot!_**

 **I swear, I can picture Frank being like "Um how about no."**

 **Anyways, please review. I realize I don't get a lot on each chapter and I lose motivation! Please bro!**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**

 ***UPDATE! RIGHT AFTER I FINISHED TYPING THE PREVIOUS STUFF, "I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN" CAME ON AGAIN! IT'S PLAYING AS I TYPE THIS! COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT!**

 **oh my god I'm sorry.**


	9. Bro, Can I eat my Burger in Peace?

**Chapter 9: Bro, Can't I eat my Burger in Peace?**

When Hazel got to school, and about eight people wished her happy birthday, she was a bit surprised. Today was December 17th, and she was turning 14. Although the attention made her a little uncomfortable, she didn't mind it too much. The only question she still had was _who told everyone?_ She didn't feel the need to advertise her birthday, so the only one who knew was Nico. Hazel was sure he wouldn't have told anyone if she didn't want him to.

This morning she walked alone because Nico left for school early, though she wasn't quite sure why. He left her a small silver box on her dresser as a present. It was a charm bracelet with little gems and diamonds like topaz and emeralds. He left her a little note too, wishing her a Happy Birthday.

Hazel skipped over to her group of friends, and as if on cue, they all threw their arms up and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She grinned at them and returned the gesture by hugging all of them. "But how did you guys find out?'' She finally asked. "I didn't make a big deal out of it."

In response, each of them glanced at a specific person in the group. Frank rubbed the back of his head. "Well...actually I remember you mentioning the date a few months back.." He flushed and ducked his head. "And I might have said something to Percy.."

Percy shrugged. "Who might have mentioned it to Annabeth."

Annabeth grinned. "Who might have informed Piper, who told Jason."

Jason held up a hand. "Who then might have taken as his responsibility to tell Leo."

"Who in turn thought it would be great if everyone knew!" the curly haired Hispanic boy held up his phone. On the screen was a message that plainly said:

 _Yo senors and senoritas! IT'S MY BAE HAZEL'S B-DAY TOMORROW! DON'T FORGET!_

She also noticed how it was sent to everyone in his contacts. "Whole contacts?" Hazel raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. He slipped his phone into his pocket. "I even sent it to my mom."

Hazel face palmed. Piper put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Hey... why do so many people know? I thought us six and your mom were the only ones on your contact list."

When the whole group laughed at Leo's expense, he got defensive. "Hey! Not true!" He then began reading off a list of names from his phone. "I even have Coach Hedge's number! I don't even play sports!" He took a deep breath to begin ranting again when Reyna walked up next to him. Leo felt like a twerp next to her. And the bruise on her right cheek wasn't helping either. He assumed it was from getting elbowed or the ball to the face in soccer. She defiantly played for Coach Hedge's team. That man would be proud of her battle scars.

"Happy Birthday Hazel," she greeted quickly before turning away. Leo noticed how she didn't even glance at the others. Before she could get far though, Jason snagged her arm. She turned so fast, she almost smacked the blonde boy in the face with her dark braid. When he caught her eye she hesitated, but aggressively broke the grip. "Umm Reyna..." He coughed. She gestured for him to hurry up, so he said, "As you have noticed it is Hazel's birthday. Piper and Leo have already talked it over with Silena. We're throwing a party for her at Silena's house on Saturday."

Hazel widened her eyes in surprise and turned to Leo for confirmation. He winked in response. "Anyway," Jason continued. "We are inviting you too.''

Reyna held a perfect poker-face. Although Jason and her had been friends for a very long time, he couldn't help but feel like he did something wrong. "I'll think about it." She finally said and turned around. As soon as she was facing the opposite direction, another figure slammed into her. It wasn't hard to decipher who it was considering the dark clothing. Reyna was about to bend down and help pick up Nico's books, but he beat her to it. He muttered a sorry before walking away.

Reyna stood there for a few moments before starting her journey to first period again.

The group redirected their attention to each other again. "See?" Jason said. "Reyna isn't _that_ scary."

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. Nico didn't make some rude comment at her so that's a good sign." She bit her lip, trying to hold in a sigh of disappointment. She didn't know whether Nico didn't notice her next to Reyna, or if he plain out ignored her.

Piper opened her mouth to say something but Annabeth cut her off. "Let's not be late!" She grabbed Percy's shoulder and shoved him down the hallway. Frank and Hazel nodded and followed their lead. Piper reached for Jason's hand and smiled at him. "Walk me to class? Annabeth just ditched me."

Jason beamed. "Gladly."

As they walked, something jabbed Piper in the side which felt like a mixture of getting tasered and tickled all at once. She jumped and let out an unprofessional squeak. "Leo!" she scowled.

The short boy shrugged but Piper could see the mischievous grin he was hiding. "What? I didn't do anything."

Jason looked over Piper's head. "You're still here?" he asked. "I thought you ran off to talk party plans with Hazel."

Piper fake coughed. "Stalk Hazel you mean?"

Jason smirked but Leo didn't seem to catch it. "Oh you're right! I mean the party was on such short notice I hope everyone can come!"

After he chased down Hazel and Frank who already disappeared around the corner, Piper laughed out loud causing Jason too as well. To Piper, when Leo said _"Oh you're_ _right!"_ , it sounded like he was saying she was right and he wanted to stalk Hazel.

After the laughing died down, the mood completely changed when Jason looked at her and said "I just hope you're not mad at me. Piper stopped walking but didn't loosen her grip on his hand.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He shrugged. Piper wasn't too worried. When something was up, Jason's eyes were usually darker and kind of spooky. Right now they were kind and playful. "You know... I just kind of invited Reyna without talking to you about it first. I know were both still a little shaken up about what happened with Drew a few months ago."

Piper's jaw tightened but she faked a laugh. "What? Nah, it's cool. I know Reyna's your friend."

Jason nodded. "Okay. That's good to hear." He gave her a quick hug before saying bye and rushing into his classroom. Piper slowly walked into her class that was just across the hall.

She plopped down next to Annabeth and sulked with guilt. Jason's been bending over backwards to be with her 24 hours a day pretty much, and how does she repay him? She makes him feel nervous with other girls and one of his oldest friends just because _she_ was corrupted with jealousy. She remembered how angry he'd gotten when Dylan harassed her or when Drew set him up.

Piper knew Reyna wouldn't pull a stunt like either of them. But her plan of becoming friends with the Spanish girl was not going to well.

* * *

Will Solace was tired. Super tired. He had spent the previous evening last-minute Christmas shopping, and then was up studying for the rest of the night. He wouldn't have even noticed Nico at the end of the hall if it wasn't for Lou Ellen literally smacking him across the face.

"What was that for?" he scolded, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "I said your name like ten times. Just saying the emo kid is over there."

Will rubbed his eyes and looked up. Walking down the checkered floors was, in fact, Nico di Angelo. The boy was looking down at his feet, avoiding all eye contact with the other human beings around him, Will assumed. Unsurprisingly, he crashed into another person, that person being Reyna. He quickly picked up his books and escaped the situation.

Nico stumbled down the hall until he was right in front of Will, nearly bumping into him too. It wasn't until that moment that Will noticed Lou Ellen and Cecil laughing their heads off. "What are you doing di Angelo?" Cecil gasped. "Playing bumper cars?!" He sputtered out some other stuff that wasn't very intelligent.

Nico didn't seem amused and frowned. He looked over at Will and his frown darkened. Will wrinkled his freckled nose in response. "What?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know. I just feel like glaring at you."

"Glaring at me?" Will resisted to smile. "You just like acting mad at me all the time."

Nico waved his hand and pushed passed Will and his laughing friends. "Nah it's not acting. Your presence just irritates me."

Will crossed his arms and almost slipped on the slush that someone tracked in from the parking lot. He left Lou Ellen and Cecil behind, following Nico. "Hey, you approached me first!"

Nico shrugged. "You're the one following me now."

Will bit his lip. Nico did get him there. He tried thinking of another thing to say so he could roast this kid, but another thought popped into his head. "Oh yeah! Tell Hazel I said happy birthday!"

This seemed to catch Nico off guard because he stopped walking and slowly looked up at him. "How did you find out?"

Will made a 'tsk tsk' sound and tapped Nico's head. "My dear Nico, there's this new thing in our century called technology." He pulled out his smart phone and pulled up the chat from Leo.

"Leo?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, apparently she is having a party at Silena's on Saturday? You didn't know?"

Nico growled under his breath and shook his head. Of course Hazel's friends planned it. "How did Leo even get your number?"

Will stopped at his locker and Nico begrudgingly did too. "I don't even know." He put in his combination and opened his locker, causing a couple books to fall out. When he bent down to pick them up, Nico examined the little pictures held in by magnets. There was one taken in a photo booth, with Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil, all making silly faces. It must have been a few years ago because Will's face looked less mature and Lou Ellen's hair was much longer.

There was another one where Will was sitting on a couch with his two brothers. The small boys were both busy fighting over a toy while Will had a goofy grin on his face. The one that really caught his eye was the one where a very thin, pretty woman sat at a table with wine glass in her hand. She had on makeup and her light brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She had a warm smile and her blue eyes were soft. On her lap sat a little boy about four, with blonde curls falling into his eyes and around his ears. He was half asleep and looked like he was about to drop his sippy cup. His shorts and t-shirt exposed the freckles along his legs and arms. The woman's arms were wrapped protectively around him.

Looking at the picture made Nico's heart ache. Nico lost his mother at a young age and never really had a father figure. Will had told him stories about his mother and how they don't get along. But Will also told him that when he was little, he used to tell his mother he wanted to _"Heal peoples' broken hearts._ " He was probably about the age he is in the picture when he said that stuff. When he used to get along with his mother.

Will didn't seem to notice Nico staring at the photos. He was too busy trying to pull a folder out of his locker without spilling his papers all over, whilst also rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Will yawned really loud. Like obnoxious loud. "Just tired." Will looked so youthful like he did in those pictures and Nico had to force himself to tear his eyes from him. He thought of the night he blurted out those accursed Italian words and he blushed.

He hadn't noticed Will slam his locker and look at him. So when he heard his voice say "Are you hot?" He had to bite his tongue from saying something even stupider than random Italian words.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

Will put his hand on Nico's forehead. "Your whole face was really red. I thought you might be over heating."

Nico's face reddened more than before at that statement. He felt even stupider now. "Um. No. I'm good."

Will grinned and pointed down the hallway. His converse were covered in slush so he could only assume _he_ was the one tracking it all over the place. "Now get out of here Lord of Darkness."

Nico frowned. "What." he said as his face returned to it's natural color.

Will shrugged. He had a mischievous gleam in his eye which wasn't normal for the cheerful boy. "Well isn't your shadow the only thing that walks beside you?''

"Will Solace what are you doing?"

The clever boy put a hand on his chin and looked at the ceiling. "I think I heard it in a song somewhere."

"Yeah, you idiot." Nico groaned. "You just quoted Green Day, you poser."

The blond began his way to class carrying all his books in one arm. "Shadow Travel out of here little Death Boy."

Nico stood in place but shouted down the hall "What!" He felt stupid saying that for about the hundredth time today.

Will turned toward Nico but was still walking backwards. "Actually, Shadow Travel sounds dangerous. Don't do it."

Nico blinked and rolled his eyes. He ignored Will's stupid smile and walked away.

* * *

"I don't think I've heard you say one word all year." a high pitched, nasally voice said in Nico's ear. He chose to ignore it, until she said it again. He decided he might as well glance up, and he did not like what he saw. An Asian girl by the name Drew Tanaka was all up in his face with her dark curls falling around her shoulders and so much makeup she could have a black eye.

Nico glanced up at Will who was sitting across from him. He had his earbuds in and looked as if he was going to face plant into his lunch. They started sitting together at lunch out of habit. Ever since the food fight, Will seemed to think they were 'partners in crime' or something. Which was kind of funny because even though Will was 'Mr. I'm-gonna-be-your-friend-if-you-like-it-or-not', he didn't say much at lunch. He would sit down and eat quietly and usually listen to music or read a book. Then when the bell would ring , he would start blabbing and bickering with Nico like usual. It concerned the the freshmen boy, but he thought it was better not to ask. He wasn't very fond of learning about other peoples' life stories.

When Will didn't look at him, Nico softly kicked him under the table. This got his attention, because in a split second there were two wide blue eyes staring at him in alert. "What!" he sputtered and blinked a few times taking in surroundings. Apparently he _was_ asleep.

Nico nodded his head toward the scowling girl and Will seemed to understand it. He mouthed the word 'oh' and gave a nervous smile. "Um hi Drew?"

Drew didn't looked amused and put her hands on her hips. Will wasn't quite sure why she looked so mad at them, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. She was loud, and need less to say, extremely annoying. "Well," she huffed, "I asked this little midget kid something and he ignored me!" She glared at Nico from the corner of her eye and he made an equally unattractive face at her.

Will easily kept his cool, but couldn't help but feel offended she was making fun of Nico. ''Well, what did you ask him?" He noted how Nico still hadn't said anything at all.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a pink compact mirror, adjusting her makeup. "I said 'I don't think I've heard you say one word all year.'" Nico's jaw tightened and he blinked.

When Drew's glower hardened Will flashed her a heartwarming small."That technically wasn't a question." Will pointed out and stretched his arms. In a way, it was a good thing he was dealing with this irritating human being. It was waking him up, and that was quite helpful. Realizing she was still unamused, he reverted his attention to Nico who still looked frustrated. Will winked at him and gave him a half smile. When Nico groaned and rolled his dark eyes, Will knew he got the memo. "Go on Nico say one word for Drew."

After giving him another swift kick to the shin Nico mumbled, "One word."

Drew's eye makeup seemed to darken and she stomped her pink heels on the floor. Will bit his lip to hold in his laughter. Usually he felt bad when he came across this behavior, because obviously this girl needed help. But even he couldn't resist this. She looked like the girl who wanted a gold egg in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ "See? Now you've heard him say _two_ words!"

Instead of screaming, she simply swatted Will's bowl of grapes over and watched them roll down the table. "Frickin' smart ass.." She muttered as she stormed away.

The two boys sat silently as they watched the last of the grapes bounce onto the floor. The silence was beginning to make Nico uncomfortable. "I think your grapes spilled." he commented.

Will blinked and maneuvered himself so he could reach under the table and picked up the unsanitary fruit. After putting a couple in the container he said "You're very observant."

The walking storm cloud shrugged as he watched Will stick his earbuds in his pockets. ''Why did you do to make her so angry anyway?" Will asked him.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Nothing. Those were literally the first word I've said to her all year. And thank you for making me totally disregard my goal of _not_ talking to her all year."

"Your goal?" Will snorted. Nico's tufts of black hair were sticking up and curling in random places which made him look even _more_ adorable. In the sense of _friendship_ _adorableness_ of course.

"Yes.'' Nico confirmed crossing his arms. The room seemed to drop in temperature and got quieter, so he spoke his next words more softly. "As soon as I heard her voice, I knew that was my new goal in life."

Will did finger guns at him. "Wow. If that's your goal, then you must not plan on having a bright future."

Nico pursed his lips and gestured to himself with both his hands. "Bright isn't really a word I associate with myself. Whether it's about intelligence or anything else."

Will bit his lip and glanced over at Clarisse out of force of habit. They hadn't talked much lately but he still wondered how she was doing. Chris and her seemed to be in an in depth conversation because when she noticed his gaze at her, she just directed her attention back to her boyfriend.

At that, Will looked over at Nico who had already went back to reading his book. His hair continued to fall into his eyes and it was obviously annoying him because he was pushing it out of the way every few seconds. Eventually he just kept his hand up and held up his hair, revealing his forehead. He played with an awkward strand that stuck up on the side. Remembering what Nico had just said, he responded with, "Aw come on Neeks. I was just teasing. You're pretty smart. You'll go far in life!"

Nico chewed the inside of his cheek. How did he respond to that? Did he say thank you? He didn't have a lot of people running around telling him 'you'll go far in life'. "Two things. Do not call me 'Neeks'. And the was the most delayed response I have ever witnessed."

Will scrunched up his face. Did it really take him that long to say that? Now he felt stupid. Well, falling over your own two feet several times a day also made him feel stupid, but this was different. "Hey, I have a lot on my mind."

To his surprise, Nico chuckled. With his lips slightly curled, he did in fact let out a pleasant sound of laughter. "Don't you always have something on your mind Dr. Solace?" Nico mused.

Will wanted to be annoyed, he wanted to scowl at Nico for making fun of him. But Nico's smile was contagious. It was rare. "Aren't you gonna ask me what's on my mind?''

And within a few seconds, the rare smile faded. "Sorry, I don't ask personal questions."

Will frowned and let out a huff. "Well I'm gonna tell you anyway."

Nico rolled his eyes and took a bite of a celery stick. After making a face of disgust he flicked his finger at Will. "Shoot."

Will wasn't quite sure why he said that, because he was literally thinking about how cute Nico was. He wasn't sure Nico would would appreciate him saying ' _yeah you're hella adorable and I like the way your hair falls into your eyes.'_ Instead of delaying his answer again and giving Nico another reason to embarrass him, he blurted out ''Hazel's birthday. Have you heard anything else about it since this morning."

This caused Nico to scowl. "Yeah. I ran into her and Leo in the hall. It's gonna start at 6:00 on Saturday, and because it's Hazel I _have_ to go."

Will nodded. "Fun, fun, fun." He noticed the clock and began packing his stuff up. The bell was about to ring in about three minutes. "So Hazel's gonna be your age huh?"

Nico nodded. "It's weird. But she wont be for long."

Will raised a blond brow. "Really? So when's your birthday Mr. Grouch?"

"Two things." He said again with a frown. "Don't call me 'Mr. Grouch'? I don't even know where _that_ name came from. And I can't tell you that or you'll blab it to Cecil and Lou Ellen. And when that date rolls around, my face will be plastered to every locker and window. And guess what? N _o_ _one_ would show up to the party."

Will weighed his hands and flipped some hair out of his own face. He decided he wanted to start a trend: #boyswithrelativelylonghairproblems. "You're right about the first thing. Lou Ellen and Cecil would definitely go overboard with invitations. But you know _I_ would show up to the party. And Lou and Cecil. And Hazel. And probably Jason. And if Jason goes, you know all those guys will come. Trust me, lots of people would go."

Will's encouraging smile almost made Nico want to believe him. Instead he stuck out his tongue and said "And that's why I'm still not telling you!"

As Will pouted, the bell rang. Nico quickly got up and the sophomore followed him. Once they were out the door, Will pushed through the flood of students and planted himself next to Nico, who was still fighting to get past a group of really tall kids. Pitying the short kid, Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him through. Although they were past the chaos, Nico found his hand still intertwined with Will's. He tried to break them apart but Will wouldn't cooperate.

"Relax man. You walk so slow. I'm just trying to get you to your locker faster without getting stuck in another traffic jam."

Nico was going to swallow his pride and allow Will Solace to drag him. That was until he heard a dude call "FAG!" at him as he walked past with his friends. The guy had short blonde hair, and Nico thought it was Jason at first. Then he saw how ugly his face was and knew for a fact _that wasn't Jason._

Not many people were paying attention except for the guys friends who were all laughing in agreement and punching each others shoulder playfully. Nico felt his face get hot and when he disconnected his hand from Will's, the blond did not argue. He noticed how Will also looked like he got punched in the face. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes. His face also looked red.

Nico wasn't sure what the status was with Will's sexuality(and Nico sure as heck hoped Will didn't know about his). He figured that he was just another straight boy, but it was obvious the comment made him uncomfortable. Nico was tempted to shout "I'm not gay!" at the bullies, but he couldn't get himself to form the words. He has been lying to people about it for years, how long could he go on lying about it to himself?

The guys were long gone by now, but Will and Nico still stood there staring at the floor. The commotion around them went down and Nico felt his hands forming into fists. Will must have took a notice to that too, because he heard his voice say, "Don't Nico. Who cares what they think? It's not like that."

Nico looked up at Will. He knew he was just trying to help him, but in way, Will's words hurt him too. He wasn't quite sure why. He watch Will blink back the hurt in his eyes. For as much of a mystery Nico was to him, Will Solace was equally as mysterious to Nico. "O-ok Will." he found his voice saying.

Will gave him a half smile and Nico could tell he was still hiding some sort of pain, buried deep down in a locked chest at the bottom of his heart.

After all, Nico felt that way everyday.

* * *

Frank felt a bit weird shopping with Piper. Of course the two of them were friends, but he didn't know much about girls. Most girls, at least in the stereotypes, are obsessed with pink, make up, and are too sweet for their own good.

But the girls he hangs out with wear varieties of colors, hardly ever wear makeup, and can break your neck with a snap of their fingers. So the question was _what do girls like?_

He had been following Piper around the mall for about forty five minutes at most, and as of right now they were browsing around Hot Topic. "Sorry Frank," she had said to him. "Hot Topic is the only store in the mall that I like."

After about fifteen more minutes they walked out and Piper showed him the clothes she bought. She held up a blue shirt with the Superman logo on it. "Had to get this for Jason."

"Naturally." He agreed.

She took out a couple more: A Star Wars one for Annabeth, and one that read 'Sarcasm: the bodies natural defense. Against stupidity.' for Percy. Another one said 'I hope you step on a lego' which _had_ to be for Leo. She even got one for herself that had a picture of the kitten from the Aristocats saying 'Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them.' At last, she finally fished out a white t-shirt with purple sleeves that simply said _Pugs not Drugs_.

"Gee, you shouldn't have." He smiled as he looked it over. Yeah, it was cute, but he felt self conscious because it looked like it would fit kind of snug. He wasn't a fan of snug clothes.

Piper flipped a braid over her shoulder and shoved everything back in the bag. "Yeah well..." she grinned.

"But what about Hazel?" Frank frowned. "I mean we did come our here to look for something for her after all."

Piper nodded her head and shouldered her bag. "Trust me. I was looking. But nothing in there really screamed Hazel at me.. Maybe we should try something other than clothes. And jewelry. I know Nico already got her a bracelet."

Piper and Frank dodged past all the last minute Christmas shoppers and tried avoid stepping in the slush piles. "But isn't that the only stuff girls like?" When Frank saw the look on her face, he knew he said something wrong. He was preparing himself to get punched, and when he did, he was happy it was just softly in the shoulder and not the face.

"Did you go on or something and make that assumption?" Piper joked.

Franks ears were pink but he managed a smile. "Hey I'm not denying it.''

The Cherokee rolled her eyes and dragged Frank with her. In a way she felt bad. Leo had been her friend for years, she was supposed to be _his_ wingwoman. But Frank was so sweet and considerate, he seemed perfect for Hazel. Still, Piper had no idea how Hazel felt about this. For all she knew, Hazel might not even like either of them, but Piper doubted that.

Piper knew how quickly Leo fell for girls, so she wasn't quite sure why he was so hung up on Hazel. Then she remembered how much better of a person Hazel was than the rest of the girls in their school and she got her answer. She was kind of hoping some beautiful _nice_ girl would descend from the sky like a goddess and fall head over heals for Leo so they could put this conflict to an end.

But she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

The two of them patrolled around the mall until they concluded: Malls are only for makeup, clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Stereotypical girl things. (Also kitchen supplies and stuff, but they were pretty sure Hazel did not want that for her birthday.)

They were about to give up and hit a craft store like Michaels, when they ran into one of the little set ups in the middle of the between walking spots that separates the stores. It has several rectangular tables pushed together to form a circle. On them were shelves so they could fit more stuff in the small area. Covering them were all little glass figures. Some were really small, like the size of Piper's pinky. Some were much larger like the size of Frank's palm. They were shaped like frogs, cats, giraffes. Some were flowers. One was even shaped like two hands holding each other.

"Wanna take a look at these?" Frank asked, already standing in front of the tables.

"Sure," Piper shrugged, but looked equally in awe at all of them. In the center of the circle of tables, the only way out would be to crawl under, sat a girl with short black hair and several piercings in her ears, eyebrows, and nose. She had on heavy makeup. Piper instantly thought of Thalia, but knew it wasn't her. She was on her phone, and when she noticed their presence she looked up.

The girl's smile was warm, unlike the punk aura she had with her. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Frank and Piper both smiled. "Were just looking, thanks." Piper said.

The girl nodded and sat back down in her chair. Piper couldn't help but feel that this girl should work at Hot Topic. The employees there look like they could break your face with their dark clothes and piercings. But they are literally the nicest people you'll ever meet.

Piper examined them and picked up one shaped like a panda. "Look at this Frank!" She held out the figure for him to take but he shook his head.

"I don't wanna break any of them."

She nodded and set it back down. She walked in the opposite direction of Frank so they covered more ground faster. They were all truly amazing, but she wasn't sure which one was perfect for Hazel. She almost did a whole lap around, but stopped when she ran into Frank who was staring at a certain glass figure. It was medium size compared to the others. It was a tinted light blue color and stood on a little pedestal. If you clicked the button, the pedestal would glow different colors. The two of them put their heads together and squatted down to get a better look. It was shaped like a horse.

"Remember how Hazel said it was harder to see Arion at the stables because it's winter?" Frank Zhang grinned at her.

Piper snapped her fingers. "That's the one."

After the nice girl who should work at Hot Topic wrapped up the little horse in bubble wrap they headed for the door. Frank held it carefully in his hands. ''Thanks Piper."

Piper smiled back at the tall Asian kid standing next to her. She patted his back. "No problem Frank."

* * *

Tonight was the night. It was now Saturday, December 20th, three days after Hazel's real birthday. She was in the bathroom combing her hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail the best she could. These curls were not the easiest to deal with. She slipped her silver diamond earrings on and stared at herself in the mirror.

She was fourteen. But she still felt thirteen. Then again, when she turned thirteen, she still felt twelve. That's just how it goes, she decided.

She was still standing there playing with a curl falling into her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. Arching an eyebrow she went to answer it. She swung the door open to come face to face with a tall blond boy. "Will?"

"Hazel!" He smiled and pulled her into hug that she happily accepted. "Happy Birthday! Uh, again!"

She flashed him a pearly smile. "Thank you. But you do know the party is at Silena's right?"

Will nodded and glanced over her head into the house. "Hey is Nico here?"

Hazel nodded and gestured for him to come inside. He politely stepped in and waited by the door. "I'm only going to be here for a few minutes."

She went to fetch her brother, and when he came down the stairs, she was not with him. "Hey Will." Nico greeted. His eyes looked like the color of broken glass and sunken. He had a slouch in his walk and his hair was all over the place.

"I like your get up for the party.'' Will mused.

Nico crossed his arms. "Ha ha. So funny." Nico did his best to hide it, but he was still embarrassed over what happened three days ago in the hall. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but it was something he couldn't get out of his head.

"It is funny." Will chuckled reaching into his bag. "Sorry, and tell Hazel too, I wont be able to make it to the party."

Nico tried to go for a simple frown, but he actually felt crestfallen. "What why? You're at least someone I can _tolerate_." He had a flashback to the last time they were talking at his front door. He shuddered at the thought.

Will rolled his sky blue eyes. "Gee thanks.." In his hands was a little pink party bag. "My mom has a thing? I don't know, but blame her not me. Here. Take this and give it to Hazel later." He shoved the bag into Nico's arms.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he peeked past the wrapping paper and got a glimpse of Sour Patch Kids before getting swatted in the arm. "Hey no looking!" Will scolded putting a defensive hand in front of the bag.

"Candy? Really?" Nico raised an eyebrow holding the bag over his head. "You wont let _me_ eat candy at lunch. But my little sister?"

Will widened his eyes and pouted. "I didn't know what to get her! Besides, your sister looks way more healthy than you. A little candy wouldn't hurt _her_."

Nico narrowed his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips. Small enough that not even Will noticed. "Okay. Fine whatever."

"Well," Will started patting the bag of candy. ''I gotta go."

"Okay bye." Nico said. When Will didn't turn and walk out the door, Nico got confused. "What are you doing Solace?"

Will snickered and shrugged. "Aren't you gonna tell me to get out of your house in Italian again?"

Nico flushed and stomped a foot. "I'll tell you to in English. Get out of my house!" He once again pushed a laughing Will out the door. This time he didn't turn around and just continue running down the sidewalk. Probably so he could get home before his mom grounded him again or something. As far as Nico could see, Solace hadn't fell yet. But when he heard a short yelp and saw a bunch of birds fly out of the area into the air, he knew spoke too soon.

* * *

The party wasn't at all what Reyna expected. She figured since it was so close to Christmas, most kids would be out of town. Boy was she wrong. It's like they all heard Silena was having a party and they all cancelled their holiday plans.

There were kids all over the place and she had no idea how Silena could take all the stress of these careless people trashing her house. She gave her a lot of credit.

Reyna watched as Leo Valdez put a mento in a coke. The coke exploded and all the carbonated liquid shot into the ceiling. Leo didn't seem to notice her, but she hardened her glare at him. She still strongly disliked him for throwing water balloons at her.

Her eyes followed Leo as he left the kids he was sitting with and met up with Jason and Piper who were in the kitchen. Reyna took it as her cue to follow. She pushed through the crowd, not liking the words or smells she encountered. Before she was completely in the kitchen or even looking at him, Jason called her name. She walked over to him and gave a small smile when she saw how happy he looked. "You came!"

Reyna nodded and glanced at Leo and Piper. Leo suddenly took an interest at the marble counter tops. Piper was getting defensively close to Jason. "Yeah. I figured I might as well. Hazel is one of the few friends I have."

Jason smiled sympathetically. He looked down at Piper. "Hey Pipes, mind me going for a walk with Reyna real quick?"

Reyna watched as Piper fought with her inner jealously. Of course Reyna knew what that felt like, she dealt with it all the time! Finally Piper obliged and stepped away. Jason put a hand on Reyna's shoulder and led her out of the room. The house was so big that when they walked down to the end of the hallway all they could hear was the faint music.

It was awkward for a few moments as neither of them said anything. They just walked next to each other with a comfortable amount of space between them. Jason finally broke the silence by saying, "I've missed you Reyna."

This caught her attention. Her facial expression remained the same but her heart was pounding. "What?"

Jason took a deep breath and stopped walking. "You were my first best friend Reyna.''

She nodded. "Well yes."

"And I care about what happens to you," he said. "These have been some weird first couple months of school Reyna. Ever since I started dating Piper..'' Jason watched as Reyna averted her eyes. All this time he has been worrying about how he was making Piper feel, which was his first priority of course, but he never really thought about how this would effect Reyna. He might have felt something very little for Reyna back in the day, but that was minor and lasted about five minutes. He was with Piper, but Reyna was still one of his best friends.

"I get it Jason. It's fine." She held up a hand. She didn't sound mad, but she also didn't sound satisfied.

Jason was leaning in for a friendly hug, but when he noticed she wasn't returning the favor he pulled back. "I just thought I should let you know."

Reyna nodded. "Of course.'' She said with a very faint smile. She turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

Jason sighed and concluded that it had not gone the way he planned. After Reyna had cleared out of the hall he headed back to the main room as well. The house was so grand that when he looked at the walls, it reminded him of a museum. The paintings were so nice, Jason wondered it Silena got Rachel Dare to decorate her house. He skimmed the hallway with his eyes when he spotted a little bench in the far corner. The halls were quite dark and he couldn't see too well even with his glasses, but he could definitely tell there was someone on the bench. At first he thought Reyna had decided not to go back to the party room and to sit out here alone. "Reyna?" he whispered.

"Guess again." He heard a small voice say. As he got closer, he was staring at Nico di Angelo who sat comfortable on the bench with his knees pulled up under his chin.

"Nico." Jason plainly said and sat down next to him. "What are you doing out here?''

Nico scowled in the dark and his whole self almost looked as if they were dissolving into the shadows. "What does it look like?"

Jason didn't look at him. "Being anti social."

"I'm not anti social." Nico scoffed. "I just hate everyone."

"Sounds like a bad t-shirt." Jason commented.

"Those are my favorite kind."

Jason bit back a chuckle. Nico was kind of funny sometimes. But now he wasn't sure what to say. The last time they had a real conversation Nico yelled at him about how he didn't need him or anyone. That's how the rumor of Nico having a crush on Annabeth started amongst the six. Mainly the six because they tried their best not to say stuff like that in front of Hazel. Of course they felt bad, because she was their friend. But they didn't want her getting offended.

Jason didn't want Nico to have another outburst, but he took his chances. "Look Nico, about that night in the restaurant... Leo told me some stuff about you feeling something for Annabeth..."

Jason couldn't understand Italian, but he was pretty sure Nico didn't say anything you would want your mother to hear. "Valdez has no idea what he's talking about.''

Jason mimicked Nico and pulled one knee up and rested his chin on it. "Look, whatever it is.. whether it's about Annabeth or not, you can talk to me okay?"

Nico didn't say anything for a long time. A really long time. In fact, Jason almost decided to give up and was gonna leave when Nico's voice said "It's not about Annabeth."

Jason's eyes gleamed in the dark. He felt as if he could actually get somewhere with di Angelo. "So...?"

Nico scoffed. "Still none of _your_ business."

Jason smiled a little. "Well, remember what I said?"

Nico did the silent thing again, but Jason had faith that if he waited long enough Nico would answer him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jason stood up and shrugged, his eyes still fixed on the dark boy in front of him. In all honesty, Jason wasn't quite sure what triggered the need to be nice to Nico di Angelo. The kid used to scare the bageebies out of him, but here he was now. "I guess it's what friends do."

Before Nico could argue, Jason exited the hall.

* * *

Jason reunited with all his friends where he left Leo and Piper in the kitchen. Piper gave him a worried look."What happened? I saw Reyna come back like twenty minutes ago."

Jason was tempted to ask her if she was watching for the two of them the whole time but decided against it. He couldn't tease her about serious matters like this.

''Oh, I was just.. talking to some kid.'' He said. He noticed how Piper didn't like his blunt answer, but he didn't want to bring up Hazel's brother with her standing right there. He smiled down her. "Happy Birthday..Uh again!"

Hazel hugged him in thanks. "Is that how everyone is gonna greet me? 'Happy Birthday! Uh.. again'?"

"Pretty much," Annabeth agreed as the group chuckled.

Leo stood into the middle of the circle and glanced around. "Hey this is Silena's house right?"

They all nodded like he was an idiot. "Didn't you and Piper plan it?" Frank rolled his eyes .

Leo blew a raspberry at him then went back to his question. "Well has anyone seen Silena anywhere?"

They all exchanged looks and shrugged. "Maybe she got tired of this music?'' Percy suggested.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "Tired of the music? Why would she play music she doesn't like in her own house?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm more of a classic rock guy. This music blows."

Leo nodded. "Something we agree on!" He stood up on a folded chair next to him and held up his fist at the speaker. "No one care about your stupid anaconda!"

The guys all laughed into their fist while all the girls simultaneously scolded "Leo!"

He laughed and pretended to dust off his shirt as he hopped off the chair. "I'm sorry!" He smirked. "But seriously, where is Silena? It feels so weird to be in her house but her not be here."

Hazel smacked her face with her palm as she just remembered something. "I'm so stupid! I saw her go upstairs with Beckondorf about a half hour ago."

She noticed all the smirks on her friends faces and she felt small. "What?"

The rest of their smirks got wider at her obliviousness. She was definitely the baby of the group. They didn't say anything for a few more seconds and let her think about it. When her face flushed and she began fanning herself in an old fashioned kind of way, they knew she got the picture.

Percy and Leo laughed while Frank patted her back awkwardly.

''Subject change!" Piper announced. From the corner of her eye, Piper caught a glimpse of Reyna sitting on the couch on her phone. She wasn't fazed by the sound or commotion or the fact that the people sitting next to her, Travis and Katie, were sitting so close to each other she might as well have been on his lap. Cue the making out in three, two, one...

Two people who claim to hate each other were now making out on the couch next to Reyna. Parties bring out the crazy in people, Piper decided.

Unlike Piper's assumption, the couple making out next to Reyna _did_ faze her. But she wasn't going to let it get to her. She didn't know Travis nor Katie very well, but she had seen the two of them fight. They exchanged insults like they were in 8 _Mile_. Of course, Reyna had never seen the film, (too immature for her taste), but she could assume that's what it was like.

But the fact that these two "hated" each other but were now making out openly for everyone to see confused her. She knew it wasn't alcohol consumption, she made sure none was being distributed other wise she would have passed on the invitation. She knew they wouldn't have brought their own because Katie didn't seem like that type of girl. So unless they got into some of Dakota's Kool-aid, they should have been completely sober.

Then it hit her: maybe the two of them _actually_ liked each other. The thought depressed her. Sure she was happy these two get a happy ending, but what about her? She never hated Jason and Jason has never hated her, or at least she hoped he didn't. They were best friends, yet they don't end up together?

She was about to literally yell at herself to stop feeling self pity when Leo Valdez's voice screamed "EVERYONE! PERCY'S GONNA DO A BACK FLIP INTO THE POOL!"

Percy was stuffing half of a cheeseburger in his mouth when he heard this and managed an "I am?" before being dragged out by a mob of people. She even heard Annabeth yell "It's December! There's no water in the pool!" But no one seemed to listen.

Next to her, she herd Katie laugh against Travis's lips. "Travis.." She whispered.

His hands still in her hair, he broke away. His voice was soft and uncharacteristically gentle. "Let's go watch Percy look stupid and jump in the pool."

He pulled her off the couch and the two of them followed the crowd. Reyna almost laughed when she saw Connor Stoll peek out from behind a wall and warily followed them.

The room had very few people in it now and Reyna was quite surprised to see Nico di Angelo walking in the room. She wasn't gonna say anything but curiosity got the best of her. "Nico di Angelo?'' She said crossing the room.

He averted his eyes toward her. "Yup." He said bitterly.

"May I ask what you're doing here? Haven't seen you at all tonight."

Nico shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Crazy jerks took my quiet spot in the hallway. There's hardly anyone in here now, so here I am."

Reyna resisted a smile. "I like your logic."

The two of them sat down on the couch together. "You know you are really lucky to have a sister like Hazel.'' Reyna sighed.

Nico stared at his converse. "Yeah. I know."

"I wish my sister was around more. I don't get along with my father."

"Daddy issues?" Nico said.

"Naturally." Reyna nodded, now staring at her shoes as well.

"Yeah, well." Nico sat up and leaned back into the couch. "It seems to be pretty common in this part of New York."

Reyna heaved another sigh. "It's because everyone holds grudges."

When Reyna said that, Nico forced himself to look up at her. G _rudges_... Reyna's dark hair and brown eyes, her olive skin tone... " _Holding grudges could be like your fatal flaw or something.._ " he heard the voice of his sister say. His _older_ sister that is. And as he looked at Reyna right now, all he could see was the face of Bianca.

"It's a fatal flaw." he whispered.

Reyna seemed to take notice in his change of mood, and he liked that she didn't pry. He could only assume that Reyna went through some dramatic experience too as a kid and that she might even understand his pain. Of course he was just assuming this.

Reyna's phones buzzed and she checked her notifications. "Speaking of family.." she muttered. "My sister Hylla just got in for the holidays. I gotta go. Tell Hazel I said bye."

Nico gave her a one handed. "Sure."

As Reyna walked away, Nico felt a pang of confusion when he realized he was actually looking forward to another conversation with Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

* * *

When Hazel arrived home she was exhausted. It was a long night of ridiculous music, dancing, and the fact that there was absolutely no water in the pool yet everyone still wanted Percy to back flip into it was beyond idiotic.

Nico called it a night and went to bed locking the door behind him, but not before he gave Hazel a sweet kiss on the cheek and told her he loved her. That improved Hazel's night once more.

Hazel walked upstairs and blushed when she thought of Silena. They came down shortly after they noticed the disappearance of the love birds, and Hazel was never gonna at them the same again. Leo would _not stop_ muttering ''Classic, classic," every time he passed them. Hazel cursed when she realized she was never going to look at stairs the same way ever again either.

Hazel walked into the bathroom and undid her hair and stripped off her clothes. She hopped into the shower and cleaned herself off before getting in her pj's and settling down for bed.

She walked in her room and turned on her bedside lamp. When she saw what was sitting on her bed, she held back a sob.

A thick sketchbook with a big container of markers,colored pencils, and oil pastel sat on top of it. Next to it was a note that said, _For my dear Hazel, Happy Birthday. Love, your father."_

* * *

 **Hey guys how was that! Sorry it's been a while. A long while!**

 **But I was reading Trials of Apollo and that's what 's important! I wont spoil anything, but if any of you wanna talk about it, feel free to PM me.**

 **Note: I'll probably go back and edit some things that became more clear in Trials of Apollo. Like some stuff about Will's mom, how he's from Texas and not California, etc. (I have to edit anyways, I have sooo many errors.)**

 **Also, I want to inform you, the word ''fag'' has been eliminated from my vocabulary. I hate the word. Whether its my brother saying it or kids at school, I hate it. And although I don't know from experience because I am heterosexual, I'm pretty sure all gay kids have had their insecurities to that word. Doesn't matter how open they are about their sexuality, they probably feel somewhat offended. In obviously in my story neither Nico or Will are out of the closet so things might be harder for them.**

 **Another note: I know a lot of people interpret Will to be very open about it. But I feel as if he would have insecurities too obviously. (How his mother doesn't support him and that kind of ruined their whole relationship ya know?)**

 **Oh yeah! Sorry about the adult innuendos! I had to! Flushed Hazel is the best Hazel! Don't worry, I wont make any really with out main group's characters, because I ain't about that life.**

 **The Tratie had to come sooner or later! In fact, I might make a bonus chapter where they are some of the main characters because I love them.**

 **The Jeyna friendship too. I wanted to see more of that in the book. I know Reyna seems a little OOC especially since she was talking so openly about her dad to Nico. But since in this story she didn't ''kill'' her father, I don't think she has to be as secretive.**

 **Oh yeah, I love Hot Topic. I hope to work there one day. The employees are so nice. And those shirt designs were real Hot Topic designs, not mine.**

 **I know, there was not a lot of Percabeth. Sorry.**

 **I know, there was a lot of Solangelo. What can I say?**

 **Favorite and Review!**

 **Until next time~MyLifeIsALie**


End file.
